L'enfance des maraudeurs
by Liske
Summary: -Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter/ -Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma maison ? Fit le professeur McGonagall/ Les quatre amis se regardèrent, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici… Fic sur l'enfance possible des maraudeurs s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire !**

 **Comme dit dans mon résumé, cette histoire se basera sur le pré-Poudlard des maraudeurs. Si James, Sirius, Remus et Lily s'étaient rencontrés avant et qu'ils avaient dû survivre en s'alliant. J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous plaira !**

Chapitre 1 : Fuite :

Deux sœurs jouaient dans le salon de leur maison. Leur mère était dans la cuisine, préparant le diner tandis que leur père était assis dans son fauteuil, le journal du jour à la main. Une famille normale en somme. Les deux petites filles jouaient avec des poupées de porcelaine.

Soudain, la plus petite des sœurs se leva et toucha l'épaule de son ainé. Cette dernière releva la tête, ses cheveux blonds tombant vers l'arrière. Ses yeux marrons étaient interrogateurs et sa petite sœur s'exclama :

 **-Tunie, c'est toi le chat !**

D'un bond, Pétunia se leva se mit à courir derrière sa sœur. Le jeu dura quelques minutes, avant que la plus petite s'approche de son père pour lui demander :

 **-Papa, tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? Dis oui !**

 **-Ma chérie, je suis en train de lire, demande à ta mère**

 **-Mais maman fais la cuisine, s'il te plait papa,** demanda à son tour Pétunia

 **-Non, je suis en train de lire, jouer toute seule,** fut la réponse autoritaire

 **-Ce n'est pas grave Tunie, nos poupées joueront avec nous !**

Pétunia se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui expliquer que cela était impossible, quand ses mots furent bloqués dans sa gorge. Lily passait sa main au-dessus des poupées qui prenaient vie. Elles se levaient, chancelant, la tête bougeant dans tous les sens. La petite qui faisait de la magie rigolait. Elle se mit à courir un peu partout dans la pièce, suivit par l'une des poupées. La seconde, quant à elle, se tourna vers Pétunia. Son visage était fixe, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres de porcelaine. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient sans ciller. D'un mouvement de balancier, elle se mit à marcher vers la plus grande des sœurs. Elle s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Puis, elle leva l'une de ses mains et la posa sur la jambe de Pétunia. Cette dernière se mit à hurler.

Son hurlement résonna dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter le père et venir la mère. Pétunia donna un grand coup de pied dans la poupée, qui se cassa sur le sol. Elle se précipita ensuite dans les bras de son père. La petite sœur, elle, arriva un instant plus tard. Elle avait sa main entrelacée avec celle de la poupée qui marchait à côté d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, voyant le regard horrifié de ses parents, elle fit signe à sa poupée.

Cette dernière lui lâcha la main et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle entra et se posa sur les braises. D'un seul coup, sous un signe de main de la petite sorcière, elle prit feu. Sa mère porta une main devant son visage. Sa plus jeune fille porta alors ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et fit naître un bouquet de lys. Elle s'approcha de sa famille, quand sa sœur lui cracha :

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'un monstre s'approche de moi ! Pars, tu n'es pas ma sœur !**

Et la petite fille lâcha ses fleurs, qui tombèrent sur le sol. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Dehors, la tempête se déchainait. Elle cria alors, les yeux pleins de larmes :

 **-Papa, maman, dites-lui d'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas un monstre !**

Pourtant, ses parents ne dirent rien, ne bougèrent pas. Alors, la petite fille monta en courant dans sa chambre. Elle prit le sac préféré de Pétunia, celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu. A l'aide de sa magie, elle fit venir à elle tous les objets qui lui semblaient indispensable. Son livre préféré, sa peluche, un paquet de bonbons, le pot de moutarde de sa grand-mère, des vêtements, sa brosse à cheveux, sa brosse à dents. Elle mit ses grosses chaussures d'hivers, ses gants, son écharpe et ses caches oreilles. Elle prit son manteau et son sac à dos. La petite fille repassa par le salon, sa famille, non, son ancienne famille était toujours au même endroit. Alors, elle claqua la porte d'entrée et partit pour toujours de l'endroit qu'elle appelait maison.

Dehors, la pluie tombait tellement qu'en moins d'une minute, elle était totalement trempée. La petite fille aurait pu faire demi-tour, mais elle était trop bornée pour ça. Elle ne changerait pas pour quelqu'un, même pas pour sa sœur. Elle marcha sous la pluie, en direction de la grande ville. La chaussée était encore noire, seul les éclairs apportaient pendant un instant de la lumière. Au loin, elle voyait les lumières de la grande ville. L'électricité n'était pas encore venue jusqu'à eux.

La petite fille marchait d'un bon pas, évitant avec agilité les trous. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux, lui permettant ainsi de voir dans le noir. Elle marcha toute la nuit et arriva avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Entre temps, la pluie s'était arrêté de tomber.

La petite fille observa la ville qui se réveillait avec des yeux ronds. C'était magnifique. Soudain, elle sentit l'odeur du pain chaud, d'une boulangerie. Son ventre qui criait famine lui ordonna d'entrer dans le magasin. Juste avant, elle sortit du pot à moutarde un billet de 10 livres. Le monsieur qui tenait la boulangerie lui demanda :

 **-Mais que fais-tu ici ?**

 **-C'est l'anniversaire de ma maman, mon papa il est allé lui acheter des fleurs et m'a dit d'aller acheter des croissants. Il m'a dit, achètes en pour toute la famille**

La petite fille lui mentit sans scrupule. En parlant de son hypothétique père, elle montra un homme qui entrait chez le fleuriste. Quand elle allait acheter des bonbons avec sa sœur, elle faisait toujours ça, comme ça elles en avaient des gratuits. L'homme dû croire à son histoire car il se mit à remplir un sac avec diverses viennoiseries, pour le prix du billet qui était posé sur le comptoir. La petite fille regarda tout le magasin, elle avait toujours aimé manger. Soudain, un éclat de voix attira son attention.

Le boulanger était sorti et criait sur un petit garçon. Ce dernier était sale, ses vêtements d'été en lambeaux. Ses lunettes étaient réparées avec du scotch. Un véritable enfant des villes. Le boulanger cria puis le poussa au sol. Le petit garçon, qui devait avoir son âge, se releva et partit en courant.

La petite fille remercia le boulanger et prit le sac de viennoiseries qu'elle mit dans son sac à dos. En faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir, elle prit la ruelle empruntée par le garçon. Serrant son sac contre elle, elle déambula dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Soudain, elle vit un jeune de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient sales et lui arrivait en dessous des épaules. Il tenait un sac contre lui, rempli de viande. Le jeune garçon courait, fuyant quelqu'un. La petite fille vit un boucher lui courir après en criant :

 **\- Au voleur, arrêtez-le !**

La petite fille vit le garçon courir en sa direction. Elle prit rapidement une décision. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre seule dans la rue, il lui fallait de l'aide. Si les enfants des rues pouvaient devenir ses alliés, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Alors, quand l'enfant passa à côté d'elle, elle lui attrapa le bras et le colla contre le mur de brique. Elle porta son autre main devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux.

La petite fille appela à elle les ombres. Elle les utilisait à chaque fois qu'elle jouait à cache-cache, comme ça elle ne perdait jamais. Les ombres répondirent immédiatement et les enveloppèrent. Le boucher les dépassa sans les voir. Il fit demi-tour, voyant la ruelle vide. Il regarda même dans leur direction, sans les voir. Puis, il partit.

A ce moment-là, le jeune garçon attrapa la main de sa protectrice et l'emmena avec lui. Il la perdit dans les dédalles de la ville. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent à un bidonville. Il la traina jusqu'au fond, près de la forêt. En chemin, ils croisèrent des vieillards, des mendiants, des lascars. Les deux enfants arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite maison de bricolage. Devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée, deux autres garçons étaient assis devant un feu. La petite fille reconnue celui de la boulangerie.

 **Voilà le premier chapitre ! Quand avez-vous pensé ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Découvertes :

La petite fille se tenait devant les deux garçons qui la regardaient étrangement. Celui qui avait des lunettes observa son ami. Celui qui l'avait emmené dit alors :

 **-Elle est comme nous. En plus, elle a sauvé le poulet**

Et comme la nourriture résout toujours tous, les deux nouveaux garçons lui firent un grand sourire. Celui qui avait des lunettes se passa la main dans ses cheveux sales. Cela déplut immédiatement à la petite fille. Elle l'écouta tout de même quand il se présenta :

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle James, voici Remus et celui qui t'a amené ici c'est Sirius. Et toi ?**

 **-Je m'appelle Lily, vous ne vous laver pas les mains ?**

La petite fille observa avec dégout Remus sortir le poulet avec ses mains sales. Il planta ses yeux dorés dans le siens et lui dit d'un ton badin :

 **-Je veux bien, mais nous n'avons pas assez d'eau**

 **-Bah, il suffit d'en créer !**

Lily était exaspérée. Sirius avait dit qu'ils étaient aussi des magiciens, ils devraient alors être capable de faire apparaître de l'eau, ce n'est pas sorcier ! James la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme pour donner une réponse positive. Alors James eut un grand sourire et s'écria :

 **-Mais c'est trop génial ! Tu es une élémentaliste !**

 **-Une quoi ?** répéta Lily, tout en remplissant une bassine d'eau

 **-Une élémentaliste. Ça veut dire que tu es capable d'utiliser les forces de la nature, c'est une magie très rare,** expliqua Sirius

 **-Vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire ?**

 **-Non. Moi, je suis un mage de sang. C'est une magie qui n'est pas très bien vue dans le monde des sorciers,** continua Sirius

 **-Le monde des sorciers ? Il existe beaucoup de personnes comme nous ?** fit Lily

 **-Oui. Enfin, peu par rapport aux nombres de personnes qui n'utilisent pas la magie. Tu es une né-moldue, enfin, je veux dire, personne n'est comme toi dans ta famille,** répondit Remus

 **-Oui, selon ma sœur, je suis un monstre, alors je suis partie**

 **-Tu as bien fait ! Elle ne t'aurait jamais compris. Enfin, chez les sorciers c'est pareil, il y a beaucoup d'injustice,** commenta Sirius

 **-Vous êtes tous des sorciers ?**

 **-Oui. Sirius et moi sommes ce que nous appelons des sang-pur. Ça veut dire que tous les membres de notre famille depuis très longtemps sont des sorciers. Pour Remus c'est un peu différent, il fait partie des sang—mêlé. Il fait partie d'une famille de sorcier, mais parfois certaines personnes se sont mariées avec des né-moldue ou des moldue tout court. Des moldue sont des personnes dénué de pouvoir magique,** lui appris James

 **-Et c'est grave d'être une né-moldue ?** Demanda Lily, inquiète

 **-Ça dépend pour qui. Nous on s'en fiche. Mais certaines personnes, des sang-purs, pensent que c'est très important. Et avec l'arrivée de Voldy, c'est encore pire,** fit sombrement Sirius

 **-Qui est Voldy ?**

 **-C'est... Je vais te l'écrire, mais tu ne dois pas le prononcer, sinon des gens, les mangemorts, vont venir et nous tuer. Son nom est tabou. Tout le monde l'appelle vous-savez-qui, mais nous on l'appelle Voldy. Il croit que la pureté du sang protègera les sorciers. C'est complètement faux. Si on devait éliminer tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas à ses critères, il n'y aurait plus personnes en vie, regarde Remus...** expliqua James

 **-James !** S'insurgea Remus en entrant dans la conversation

 **-Désolé Rems... Pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes...**

 **-Comment ça ? Désolé, mais pourquoi comme Remus ?**

Les trois enfants se regardèrent. Remus avait le visage fermé. Une conversation silencieuse se passa entre eux. Finalement, celui qui s'était tu jusque-là lui demanda :

 **-Que penses-tu des monstres ?**

 **-Des monstres ?** fit Lily, incertaine

 **-Oui, des créatures qui, dans les histoires, sont méchantes et dévorent les enfants**

La petite fille le regarda un instant. Ça réponse semblait être très importante. Elle se plongea dans ses songes, réfléchissant. Ceux qu'on appelle des monstres sont les dragons, les pégases, les géants, les sirènes, les loups garous... Lily repensa aux histoires que sa mère lui lisait quand elle était petite. La plupart du temps, les créatures étaient méchantes et pourtant. Quand le personnage du conte essayait de le comprendre, le monstre se trouvait être un être au grand cœur. Et pour la jeune fille, qui était une optimiste dans l'âme, cela suffisait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Remus et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

 **-Un monstre n'est pas un vrai monstre. Un monstre est un être au cœur froid et dur. Ma sœur est un monstre, car elle n'accepte pas ceux qui sont différents d'elle. Mais une créature n'est pas un monstre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aies, mais mon opinion ne changera pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te transformes, que tu n'es pas totalement humain que tu es un monstre. Regarde un chien, ce n'est pas un humain et pourtant ce n'est pas un monstre**

 **-Je suis un loup garou. Quand je me transforme, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je pourrais te tuer sans état d'âme**

 **-Tu le crois vraiment ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu connais Sirius et James depuis plus de quatre jours. Oui, je m'intéresse beaucoup aux mythes et je connais les dates des pleines lunes. Tu ne les as pas tués. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu te transformes une fois par mois que tu es un monstre,** affirma Lily

 **-C'est ce qu'on lui répète depuis un an, Sirius, tu as trouvé une bonne recrue !** Intervient James

 **-Je sais, je suis génial,** rigola Sirius

Remus garda son regard ancré dans celui de la fillette. Elle disait la vérité et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Rare était les personnes à l'avoir compris. Maintenant, il en connaissait trois. C'était peu, mais c'était suffisant. Alors il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Lily lui sourit et fit apparaitre un canapé de mousse. Elle sortit de son sac les croissants et avec le poulet, la nourriture tourna sous leurs éclats de rires. Mais une fois le repas terminé, Lily revient sur un sujet qui la taraudait :

 **-Parlez-moi du monde magique**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire !**

 **Réponse à Guest : Dans cette histoire, Sirius et James n'ont plus de famille, ils sont considérés comme orphelins et vivent à la rue. Comme ils sont poursuivis par Voldemort, ils ne peuvent pas aller à Gringotts pour récupérer de l'argent. Mais une explication plus poussée sera donnée dans les chapitres suivants.**

Chapitre 3 : Serment :

 **-Parlez-moi du monde magique**

 **-Le plus simple est que je t'explique tout. Les gars, si j'oublie quelque chose, dites-le,** fit Remus, **les sorciers existent depuis toujours. Dans l'antiquité, on les prenait pour des demi-dieux. Au moyen-âge, pour des sorciers. Pour protéger la communauté, un ministère fut créé et les sorciers se mirent à vivre séparément des moldue. Les sorciers possèdent des communautés dans le monde entier, mais la plus vieille est celle d'Angleterre. La plupart des plus grands mages appartiennent à notre communauté. C'est aussi la plus hermétique au changement. Malheureusement, de nombreux sorciers pensent que seules les vieilles familles méritent de pratiquer la magie**

 **-Mais pourquoi avez-vous fui dans ce cas ?**

 **-Je...** commençai Remus

Des éclats de voix les interrompirent. Les trois garçons se levèrent en vitesse. Tandis que Sirius allait chercher quelque chose dans leur cabane, James regroupait la nourriture et Remus éteignait le feu. En moins d'une minute, ils étaient près à partir, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Le garçon à lunette attrapa la main de sa nouvelle amie et l'emmena avec les autres dans la forêt. Une fois à l'abri sous les arbres, ils se mirent à courir.

Bien qu'elle courrait tous les dimanches avec son père, Lily avait du mal à les suivre. James la tirait sans cesse, la forçant à accélérer. Pour éviter de tomber, elle demandait aux racines de s'écarter de son chemin, mais cela la fatiguait encore plus. Finalement, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, ils s'arrêtèrent. La petite fille avait les cotes en feu et la respiration haletante. Un des garçons lui tendit de l'eau, qu'elle but doucement. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré la bouteille, il attrapa sa main et la fit marcher doucement. Lily comprit qu'ils s'éloignaient encore plus.

Lorsqu'elle eut totalement récupéré, le groupe reparti à petite foulé. En fin de journée, ils arrivèrent à un petit village. Remus leur fit signe de s'arrêter et partit en avant. Lily en profita pour demander :

 **-Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Ne pouvez-vous pas trouver un endroit où rester ?**

 **-Nous sommes recherchés par les mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous arrêter trop longtemps à un seul endroit, sinon ils nous retrouveront,** lui expliqua James qui tenait toujours sa main

 **-Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Remus revient, nous allons te déposer à une station de bus et tu rentreras chez toi. Même si ta sœur est une idiote, au moins, tu seras plus en sécurité qu'avec nous,** fit durement Sirius

 **-Tu ne me pense pas capable de survivre ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ma magie pourrait vous être très utile !** S'énerva Lily

 **-Vraiment, grâce à toi, on pourra se laver les mains ?** Se moqua Sirius

 **-Premièrement, si tu avais un aspect propre, les gens te feraient beaucoup plus confiance et tu attirerais moins les regards. Deuxièmement, je suis capable de faire pousser des plantes, donc nous pourrions rester plus longtemps dans la forêt sans mourir de faim. Troisièmement, je possède de l'argent. Quatrièmement, cela brouillerait les pistes,** répondit Lily sur le même ton

 **-Elle n'a pas tort,** commenta Remus qui venait d'arriver, **Sirius, nous avons besoin de Lily**

 **-Elle ne nous connait pas ! Elle ne sait pas ce que nous avons traversé ! C'est une étrangère !** Cria Sirius

 **-Et alors ! Je sais que je ne rentrerais pas ! Je suis aussi têtu que toi. Je me suis juré de vivre libre, faire ce que j'ai envie. Je ne me soumettrais à personne !** Hurla Lily

 **-Stop !** Les coupa James. Il continua d'une voix plus douce, **Lily, nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœurs. Nous fuyons pour ne pas mourir, car s'ils nous trouvent, ce sera pire que la mort. Nous n'aurons pas d'attache, pas de maison, parfois rien à manger. Nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous-même. Si tu restes, tu devras jurer, jurer de ne jamais trahir les maraudeurs, leurs secrets. C'est la seule règle**

Lily planta son regard dans le sien. Elle devait choisir. D'un côté, les ennuis, la difficulté, les secrets, les amis, la magie. De l'autre, une vie tranquille, une famille distante, des études. Le choix était déjà fait. Elle l'avait fait en claquant la porte, quittant pour toujours le monde moldue pour vivre dans celui de la magie. Et même si elle devait en mourir ou se cacher, elle était prête. Elle sera alors le poing et le plaqua contre son cœur avant de jurer :

 **-Je jure, moi Lily Evans, élémentaliste, de protéger les secrets de maraudeurs. Je renonce à la vie de moldue pour devenir une véritable sorcière. Je promets de survivre avec mes compagnons**

Remus sourit. Sirius, lui semblait fouiller dans son âme. Après un instant, il tendit son bras et sortit un couteau. Il s'entailla la paume, avant de passer son couteau à James qui fit de même, puis Remus. Enfin, la lame déchira la paume de Lily. De sa main ensanglantée, elle attrapa le poignet de Remus, tandis que le sien fut recouvert de la main de Sirius. Ce dernier déclara :

 **-Nous, maraudeurs, nous déclarons Lily Evans comme l'une des notre**

Un fil dorée apparu sur les poignets de Remus, Sirius et James. Il se propagea peu à peu sur celui de Lily avant de s'estomper. La jeune fille regarda son bras, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit les garçons bouger une nouvelle fois. Elle se retient de gémir de douleur et suivit ses nouveaux amis. Remus guida la petite troupe vers une petite maison à l'aspect délabré. En faisant attention à ne pas être vu, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Sirius empêcha Lily d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en lui expliquant :

 **-Ne fais pas de magie pour l'instant. Les mangemorts possèdent des détecteurs. Nous devrions encore fuir toute la nuit**

 **-Mais on va avoir froid !**

 **-Tu peux encore partir si tu veux,** se moqua le garçon

 **-Même pas en rêve ! Je dis ça pour vous, c'est tout, moi j'ai mon gros manteau**

Lily se redressa légèrement de manière hautaine. Elle capta le regard amusé de Remus, ses yeux dorées vrillés sur elle. La petite fille se retourna vers James en entendant le bruit d'un papier. Il sortait d'un sac à dos une grande bouteille d'eau, des morceaux de viandes séchés et les restes du midi. Il sortit aussi des couvertures pour ses frères et lui-même. Lily était certaine que tout ne pouvait pas entrer dans un seul sac. En voyant son interrogation, James lui expliqua :

 **-C'est un sac magique. Le contenu est relié à celui de Sirius et Remus. Et au tien bientôt. Ils possèdent un sortilège d'agrandissement. On peut y mettre ce que l'on veut. Et ce n'est pas lourd en plus !**

 **-Mais comment c'est possible ?** Lily était enchanté

 **-C'est vrai ! Remus ne t'a pas encore tout expliqué !**

 **-Tu pourrais le faire aussi James ! Je ne suis pas votre larbin !**

 **-Non, mais sinon on a pour des heures,** répliqua Sirius

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et ne vit pas venir Sirius qui lui sautait dessus. Cependant, il bougea si rapidement que Lily ne comprit pas comment c'était possible. Cela devait être de la fatigue. Finalement, après une bataille de chatouille, ils s'assirent tous les quatre et Remus commença.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à vous chers lecteurs,**

 **Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie ceux qui lisent et les rares qui commentent. Comme j'en suis à 23 chapitres d'écrit, je pensais faire deux publications par semaines, cela vous intéresserait ?**

 **réponse à Guest : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily va parfaitement s'intégrer à l'équipe, même si ça va prendre un peu de temps ! Et puis, qui aime bien châtie bien !**

Chapitre 4 : Les magies :

Remus rassembla ses idées. Il décida de reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté. Ensuite, il expliquerait les différents types de magie :

 **-Tout à l'heure, je t'ai parlé de l'origine de la société magique. Le ministère anglais est réfractaire au changement. Il pense que les moldues, s'ils découvraient la magie, remettrait au goût du jour la chasse aux sorcières. Et malheureusement, la plupart des gens influents le pensent. Depuis quelques années, un sorcier prend peu à peu le pouvoir. C'est Voldy. A cause de lui, tout le monde doit choisir son camp. Nous, nous nous sommes opposés à ses idées et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous fuyons**

 **-Vous êtes encore des enfants, il ne vous tuerait quand même pas !** S'exclama Lily

 **-Ça dépend qui. Moi non, car ma famille est partisante de Voldy et le soutient dans ses projets. S'ils m'attrapent, je suis bon pour la torture, soit jusqu'à devenir fou ou la mort, soit en devenant l'un des leurs,** fit sombrement Sirius, **quand à Remus, ils le tueraient sans hésiter. Les non sang-pur sont haï par ce genre de personne**

 **-C'est horrible… Et toi James ?**

 **-Je… Ma famille, même si elle est ancienne, pense que tout le monde a le droit de pratiquer la magie, peu importe son rang. Mes parents se sont fait tuer à cause de ça. Quant à moi, Voldy me veut vivant car je possède des choses qu'il veut,** expliqua James

 **-Dans ton sac ?**

 **-Oui et aussi ma magie**

 **-Ta magie ? Toi aussi elle est différente ?** Demanda Lily

 **-Oui. J'utilise la vieille magie. Elle est basée sur les sentiments. La puissance de mon sort dépendra de mon état mental. Si je me fais piquer par un moustique, alors je pourrais soulever une pierre, si je me casse un bras, un arbre**

 **-Attend, la douleur te permet de faire de la magie ?** S'écria la jeune rousse horrifiée

 **-Non ! La puissance du sentiment donne la puissance du sort. Là, je ne t'ai donné qu'un exemple !**

 **-D'accord, c'est chouette. Et toi Remus, tu pratiques quoi comme magie ?**

 **-La classique. Contrairement à vous trois, je peux utiliser ma magie en illimité, du moment que je possède un réceptacle. Chez les sorciers, on utilise principalement des baguettes. C'est du bois et à l'intérieur il y a un artefact magique. Pour lancer un sort, il faut que je prononce une formule. Après, si je la connais bien et que je suis concentré, je peux simplement la pensée et le sortilège s'effectuera tout de même. C'est la magie la plus simple et la plus courante. C'est aussi celle enseigné dans les écoles,** expliqua Remus avec un ton de professeur

 **-Il existe des écoles de magie ?** S'enthousiasma Lily

 **-Oui, mais on ne peut y aller qu'à partir de nos onze ans. Nous, avec James, nous sommes déjà inscrits à Poudlard, la meilleure des meilleurs. Remus a déjà une place réservée. Quant à toi, tu as une forte présence magique donc j'imagine que Dumbledore te prendra aussi**

 **-Dumbledore ?**

 **-C'est le plus grand mage du monde. On dit même que Voldy a peur de lui. Notre but est de survivre jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard. Après ça, nous serons intouchables. Il nous protègera,** fit sérieusement James

 **-Et jusque-là, vous savez où nous devons aller ?**

 **-Nous ne pouvons pas quitter le pays sans avoir l'autorisation du ministère, donc nous devons rester en Angleterre. Ensuite, si nous voulons utiliser la magie, nous devons nous trouver dans une ville comportant de nombreux magiciens, pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas retournez à un endroit où nous sommes déjà allés, car nous serions retrouvés,** lui appris Remus

 **-Donc vous vous déplacez au hasard ?**

 **-En fait non. Nous avons fabriqué une carte de l'Angleterre. Et notifie tous les endroits où nous sommes déjà allés, ceux où nous pouvons aller. Elle présente aussi les grands lieux magiques et toutes les planques que nous avons,** répondit le loup-garou

 **-C'est super ! Comment avez-vous fait ?**

 **-Le jour où mes parents sont morts, nous étions à la maison. On mangeait quand les murs se sont mis à trembler. Mon père et ma mère ont immédiatement réagit. Ils ont pris un sac à dos et y ont installé un sortilège d'agrandissement. Ils ont mis dedans tous les livres de la bibliothèque et tous les objets importants et précieux. Ma mère à rajouter quelques-unes de mes affaires et m'a donné le sac après avoir jeté un sort de possession. Ils m'ont ordonné de fuir et de vivre caché jusqu'à ce que je puisse intégrer Poudlard. J'ai fui par un passage secret et le lendemain, j'ai appris que mes parents s'étaient fait tués par des mangemorts. J'ai ensuite rencontré Sirius puis Remus. Nous nous sommes alliés. Nous avons commencé à lire les livres pour apprendre à utiliser notre magie,** expliqua James, la voix enrouée par l'émotion, **mais on va s'en sortir ! Je vengerais mes parents et tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de leur volonté**

 **-Je suis désolé,** murmura Lily, **je peux voir la carte ? J'aimerais voir quelque chose**

Les garçons se regardèrent. Même si Lily avait fait le serment inviolable, ils ne la connaissaient pas encore très bien. Pourtant, leur instinct leur soufflait qu'ils pussent lui faire confiance. Sirius prit son sac et farfouilla un instant dedans. Il sortit triomphalement un petit morceau de parchemin. Le garçon murmura :

 **-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont pures**

Alors, une tache d'encre apparu au milieu de la feuille. Des traits se mirent à dessiner le pays, avec les villes, les routes, les champs. Certaines zones étaient hachurées. Lily prit la carte avec émerveillement. Elle l'observa dans tous les sens avant de se concentrer. Elle marmonna, en passant le doigt sur la carte. Finalement, elle s'arrêta en posant l'index tout au nord du pays. Cette zone était totalement vierge d'annotation. Lily releva la tête et demanda :

 **-Me faites-vous confiance ?**

Les garçons se regardèrent. Ils étaient intelligents et savaient où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Voulaient-ils lui confier leur vie ? La réponse leur parvient. Elle était digne de confiance, ils le sentaient au plus profond de leur être. Elle avait juré. Alors, ils hochèrent la tête. Tout sourire, Lily s'exclama :

 **-Parfais ! Alors je sais exactement où aller !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre en milieu de semaine. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !**

 **Réponse à Guest : La carte des maraudeurs concerne Poudlard donc je ne pouvais pas reprendre la même formule. Et puis, celle-ci sert à leur sauver la vie, pas à faire des blagues !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La maison :

 **-Parfais ! Alors je sais exactement où aller !**

Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Même s'ils se doutaient de ce qu'elle allait dire, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle allait le dire. James lui demanda d'une voix incertaine :

 **-Tu es sûre de toi ? On est déjà allé à pas mal d'endroit et puis…**

 **-Aucune chance que l'on se fasse prendre. Ma grand-mère a une maison en plein centre de Newcastle. Aujourd'hui elle est en maison de retraite, mais elle continue à payer des domestiques. Je suis sa petite fille donc il n'y aura aucun problème. Et personne ne sera au courant. Les voisins penseront que nous sommes de la famille**

 **-Attends, c'est une bonne idée, mais comment être sûr que ta famille ne va pas y débarquer ?** Demanda justement Sirius

 **-Ma grand-mère est veuve. Elle n'a eu qu'un fils, mon père avec qui elle ne s'entend pas du tout. Ma mère et ma sœur déteste aller là-bas. En réalité, je suis la seule à aimer. Ma grand-mère m'a mis comme unique héritière de tous ses biens. Nous n'aurons aucun problème**

 **-Et tes domestiques, comment être sûr qu'ils ne diront rien ?** Continua Sirius

 **-Sévi et Safran sont assez étrange… Mais ils sont d'une loyauté sans bornes. Je peux en assurer ! De toute façon, où voulez-vous aller ?**

 **-Nous n'avions pas encore décidé… Es-tu sûr de toi ? Je te rappelle qu'une nuit par mois je me transforme en loup-garou. Dans une ville, je risque de mordre des gens…**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Remus ! Tous les mois, nous pourrons aller faire du camping dans une forêt, ça ne posera pas de problèmes,** argumenta Lily

 **-Et si quelqu'un comprend ?** Fit Remus peu sûr

 **-Nous pouvons dire que nous retournons voir nos familles une fois par mois ! Et puis franchement, qui s'intéresserait à nous ?**

 **-Mais…** Continua Remus

 **-Les gars, je propose que nous y allions. Cela nous donnera un foyer pendant un moment et nous verrons comment cela va évoluer. J'en ai un peu marre d'être toujours en cavale,** l'interrompit James

 **-Comme tu veux. De toute façon, nous devions aller vers le nord, nous n'y sommes jamais allés,** répondit Sirius

Remus ferma la bouche et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Il détestait les villes. A chaque fois qu'il y habitait, il avait des ennuis. Sa naissance, la mort de sa mère, sa première transformation, la mort de son père… Pourtant, c'était toujours dans les villes qu'il passait les meilleurs moments : la rencontre de James et Sirius, la formation des maraudeurs, la fête foraine, la rencontre de Lily… Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiraient à vivre sans être nomade. Avec du baume au cœur, il s'endormit sur cette idée. De leur côté, les trois autres sentaient la fatigue venir. Ils se couchèrent eux aussi, l'esprit empli d'espoir.

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut la première à se réveiller avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle s'étira en grimaçant, courbaturé à cause de la course du jour précédent. La petite fille prit dans son sac à dos des vêtements pour se changer et monta tout doucement à l'étage. Elle trouva avec joie une salle de bain contenant une baignoire qu'elle s'empressa de remplir d'eau chaude grâce à ses pouvoirs. Après s'être lavé, elle s'habilla et redescendit. Elle alluma un feu au milieu de la pièce et décida de faire le petit déjeuner. Elle s'approcha du sac de James et mis la main dedans pour prendre la nourriture. Elle hurla de douleur quand quelque chose se referma sur sa main, réveillant ainsi les trois garçons.

James bondit et vit sa nouvelle amie en difficulté. Il s'approcha d'elle et cria à son sac d'arrêter. Le sac lâcha le poignet de Lily. La jeune fille recula prestement, la main en sang. James s'écria :

 **-Tu es folle ou quoi ? Et tu pensais faire quoi ?**

 **-Je te signale que ce n'est pas normal qu'un sac t'attaque quand tu veux prendre un truc à l'intérieur ! Et je voulais préparer le petit déjeuner !**

 **-Mais je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des sorts de protections dessus ! tu aurais dû t'en douter !**

 **-Je te rappelle que j'ai appris l'existence de la magie hier, alors zut !**

 **-Ok James, ce n'est pas grave, elle ne savait pas. Nous allons relier son sac aux autres et ce sera bon,** fit Sirius en calmant le jeu, **Lily, passe-moi ton poignet**

La jeune fille le lit tendit. Sirius posa ses doigts dessus. Il trempa son index dans son sang et forma des étranges cercles autour de la blessure. Lily sentit des picotements et vit la blessure se résorber, tandis que son sang disparaissait. En quelques minutes, la blessure avait disparu. Lily remercia chaleureusement Sirius qui détourna le regard. Comprenant son malaise, elle s'adressa à l'ensemble des garçons :

 **-D'après ce que j'ai vu, nous sommes plutôt au sud de l'Angleterre. Je n'ai pas envie de marcher pendant des mois alors nous allons prendre le train !**

 **-Parce que tu penses qu'ils vont nous prendre ?** Fit moqueusement Sirius

 **-Pas dans votre état ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai fait un bain à l'étage. Vous allez vous laver et ensuite on prendra le train**

 **-Ok, j'y passe en premier !**

Remus prit son sac et bondit en direction de l'étage. Rapidement, Sirius lui courut après. James s'approcha de Lily et s'excusa :

 **-Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Certains documents sont très importants…**

 **-Pas de soucis, je comprends**

 **-Non, non, je sens que je peux te faire confiance, c'est pourquoi je vais te donner l'autorisation et relier ton sac aux nôtres**

Sans attendre, il attrapa le sac de Lily. Il ferma les yeux. La petite fille sentit comme un courant d'air passer dans la pièce. James ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sac et elle remarqua qu'il était beaucoup moins lourd. En l'ouvrant, elle fut ébahie. Elle pouvait voir une gigantesque bibliothèque, plusieurs armoires, des tables, des chaises, des couvertures… La jeune fille sortit la nourriture et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, tandis que James montait se laver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir !**

 **Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos quelques reviews ! J'essaye de répondre au plus vite !**

 **Réponse à Yzeute (Guest) : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! Elles me font extrêmement plaisir ! Et oui, JamesXLily était obligatoire, même s'ils sont encore jeunes ! La grand-mère est présente d'une certaine manière... En tout cas, elle va apporter de nombreuses révélations ! Pour Sévi et Safran ! Ah ! Mes deux personnages, je les adore ! J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour toi ! Ils seront très utiles pour la suite. En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les transports en commun :

Près de deux heures plus tard, après avoir effacé toute trace de leur passage, les quatre enfants sortirent de la maison délabrée et se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus. Après avoir un peu cherché, ils trouvèrent le bus qui les emmèneraient vers la ville la plus proche. Toutefois, ils firent attention à ne pas être vus. Ce n'était pas courant de voir quatre enfants prendre seuls le bus. Lily fut presque sûr d'avoir vu Remus agiter sa baguette en direction du chauffeur et des autres passagers. Elle se promit de lui demander quand ils seraient seuls.

Le car roula pendant trois longues heures avant de s'arrêter à la station attendu par les maraudeurs. Ils prirent leur sac à dos et se dirigèrent vers la gare. Lily se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tous les regards posés sur sa nuque, comme si tous les voyageurs connaissaient leur identité. Elle secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle devenait parano, personne ne les observait. Tout à coup, elle vit un agent de police venir dans leur direction. Lily comprit qu'il venait les accoster. Elle se tourna vers ses nouveaux amis et murmura :

 **-Les gars…**

 **-C'est bon ! Je les vois. Rattrapons-les, sinon ils prendront le train sans nous !** Fit James d'une voix claire

Il attrapa la main de Lily et l'emmena vers un groupe d'enfants. Surement un voyage scolaire. Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Remus, qui dû le sentir, s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

 **-Les gens ne s'attendent à voir que ce qu'ils veulent voir. James a détourné l'attention. Nous sommes des enfants. Donc quand quelqu'un se demande ce qu'on fait seul, nous faisons comme si nous voyons enfin nos parents ou comme si nous rejoignons notre groupe. Les adultes oublient ainsi tous les étranges détails, car nous entrons dans la norme**

 **-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?**

 **-Un petit tour de passe-passe s'impose,** répondit James

 **-Comme Remus dans le bus ?**

 **-Tu as remarqué ? Oui, comme ça. Laisse faire Remus, c'est le plus doué dans ce domaine**

Lily acquiesça. Elle fit bien attention de rester avec les garçons et les maraudeurs montèrent dans le train avec le groupe. Ils s'assirent à une place de quatre et Sirius sortit un jeu de cartes. Le voyage dura trois heures, sans aucun incident ne se produise.

Malheureusement, la colonie ne se rendait pas au même endroit qu'eux. Et l'accompagnante ne voulait pas les lâcher du regard. Ils durent donc sortir de la gare en compagnie des autres enfants. Le groupe monta dans un car. Lily commença à être nerveuse, tout ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. James, qui était assis à côté d'elle, lui murmura :

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous ne pouvions pas utiliser la magie devant tant de témoins. Une fois sur place, nous nous éclipseront en toute tranquillité. Nous ne sommes plus très loin désormais, nous trouverons sans problème un bus, c'est plus sur**

Lily planta son regard dans celui confiant de James. Il semblait sûr de lui et cela rassura la jeune fille. Elle se détendit donc et profita de la balade en car. Après une heure de car, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Tous les enfants descendirent du bus. James emmena Lily de l'autre côté de leur moyen de transport. Remus sortit sa baguette tandis que James sortait une sorte de cape. Il la posa sur Sirius et lui qui disparurent. A ce moment-là, l'accompagnante vient de leur côté. Elle semblait en colère. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Remus dit :

 **-Oubliette !** Il se tourna ensuite vers Lily, **elle ne va plus se souvenir de notre existence. Par contre, si elle nous voit, tout va lui revenir. Dans quelques instants, elle va reprendre ses esprits. Fonds-toi dans les ombres et rejoins James et Sirius à l'orée de la forêt**

 **-Et toi, comment vas-tu y aller ?**

 **-Je me déplace beaucoup plus vite que vous si je le souhaite**

Avec un clin d'œil, il détala. Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le loup-garou courait tellement vite qu'elle croyait avoir une hallucination. A ce moment-là, l'accompagnatrice marmonna. La jeune fille sursauta et se concentra. L'instant d'après, elle était devenue une ombre cachée dans l'ombre du bus. Un homme arriva et parla à l'accompagnante :

 **-Tout va bien ?**

 **-Oui, je vérifiais qu'il ne restait personne, je vous suis**

Et les deux adultes partirent. Lily soupira de soulagement et rejoignit ses amis à l'orée de la forêt. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la station de bus qui les mèneraient jusqu'à Newcastle. Ils l'attendirent pendant plusieurs heures et Remus dû une nouvelle fois utiliser sa baguette. La jeune fille remarqua qu'à chaque fois, cela inquiétait les trois garçons, comme si c'était un moyen pour les retrouver. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la ville, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et Lily commençait à douter d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait cinq ans. Elle ne savait pas où se situait la maison de sa grand-mère et comment y aller.

Ils descendirent du bus et Sirius jura. Ils se tourna vers les autres et dit d'une voix légèrement énervée :

 **-Il est trop tard, nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant. Nous irons demain matin**

Les autres acquièrent. Cela leur semblait juste. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Remus qui partit à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Les enfants attendirent peu de temps avant que le loup-garou ne revienne. Il les amena derrière la gare, dans un recoin. Les quatre enfants se couchèrent rapidement après avoir diner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je sais, je publie tard aujourd'hui, mais voici tout de même un nouveau chapitre, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et aux rares qui postent des commentaires. Je sais, quand on lit, que mettre un petit mot à la fin est ennuyant, qu'on ne parfois pas trop quoi dire. Mais c'est vraiement super de savoir que quelqu'un aime votre histoire et prend la peine de vous le dire. Alors, svp, n'hésitez pas !**

 **réponse à Guest : Dsl ! J'ai mélangé les deux réponses, mais non, je ne t'ai pas confondu. Vous n'avez pas le même style de rédaction ! Oui, mon Remus est trop badasse et il le devient encore plus part la suite ! Mais je suis d'accord, dans Harry Potter, le Remus se laisse porter par les événements, alors qu'il pourrait faire tellement plus ! Enfin, il reste tout de même l'un de mes personnages favoris !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Envoutement :

Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent et mangèrent un peu de leur réserve. Lily était mal à l'aise, elle dit donc :

 **-Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose** , murmura Lily

 **-Je le sens mal** , commenta Sirius

 **-Et bien, je sais reconnaître la maison de ma grand-mère, mais je ne connais pas son adresse...**

 **-Attend tu déconnes là ! Tu nous emmènes ici sans savoir où aller !** S'écria Sirius

 **-J'avais oublié ce détail ! Et puis, je me souviens que c'est à côté d'un parc !**

 **-Donc on va devoir visiter tous les parcs ! T'es folle !**

 **-Tu m'énerves !**

Lily se leva d'un bond et quitta la gare. Elle voulait simplement aider. Elle entendit l'un des garçons courir derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle était peut-être fautive, mais Sirius n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi. James, qui était arrivé à ses côtés, essaya de la calmer :

 **-Écoute, je sais que Sirius y est allé un peu fort, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute**

 **-Ah oui ? C'est de la mienne alors ?**

 **-Non ! Lily, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus de foyers et toi tu nous proposes quelque chose de fou ! Sirius a peur, comme moi**

 **-Je vous ai promis, ça ne veut rien dire ?**

 **-Il nous faut juste un peu de temps**

Lily acquiesça. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la vie des garçons avant son arrivée. Parfois, ils agissaient comme les garçons de sa classe, parfois comme des adultes. La jeune fille voulait entrer dans leur cercle, devenir un véritable membre. Mais il fallait du temps et une preuve de confiance. Elle n'était pas Chronos, mais elle avait une maison.

Lily se tourna vers le garçon et lui sourit. Ils lui feraient confiance, elle se le promettait. En cherchant dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappelait du petit carrousel du parc, des grandes grilles de sa maison et des deux domestiques, Sévi et Safran. Deux petits nains avec de grandes oreilles et des robes étranges… Il faudrait prévenir les autres quand même.

Les deux amis retournèrent voir les deux autres garçons. Sirius grogna en voyant Lily mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune femme se redressa et s'exclama :

 **-Je me souviens du nom du parc, si on demande aux passants, je suis sûr qu'on le trouvera comme ça. Le parc s'appelle Richardson Dees Park. C'est l'un des plus beaux parcs de la ville, on le trouvera facilement. Je vais aller demander au chauffeur de bus**

Sans attendre, Lily tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la station du bus. Les garçons se sourirent, la jeune fille était pleine de ressource, une bonne recrue pour les maraudeurs. Les trois garçons suivirent Lily et se postèrent derrière elle quand elle demanda au chauffeur :

 **-Bonjour, excusez-moi…**

 **-Bonjour gamine, que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Lui répondit le chauffeur

 **-Avec mes cousins, nous devons nous rendre chez notre grand-mère, mais on a oublié l'adresse…**

 **-Mais votre grand-mère ne vient pas vous chercher ?**

 **-Et bien, elle a du mal à se déplacer**

 **-Et vos parents ?**

 **-Nous étions avec des accompagnateurs, nous avons l'habitude de voyager. Notre grand-mère habite à côté de Richardson Dees Park. Comment faisons-nous pour y aller ?**

 **-Je vais appeler les services sociaux, vous ne devriez pas être seuls**

Remus regarda avec inquiétude l'homme se lever. Il fallait l'empêcher de rendre à la cabine téléphonique de la gare. Le garçon sortit sa baguette et la pointa discrètement vers le chauffeur de bus. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Sirius le retient. D'un regard, il lui demanda de laisser une chance à Lily. Et Remus décida de lui faire confiance, car le Black était peut-être impulsif, joueur, hautain, mais il était aussi loyal, confiant, aimant et intègre. Il l'avait accepté au moment où il l'a emmené au campement. Alors Remus, décida de leur faire confiance. Au pire, il interviendrait avant que l'homme ne sorte.

Lily voyait l'homme se lever. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les mots pour le convaincre, prouver qu'elle n'était pas une incapable, qu'elle avait sa place. Elle dit à l'homme :

 **-Ne faites pas ça. Ma grand-mère pense qu'on nous accompagnera jusqu'à chez elle, nous ne pouvons pas l'obliger à se déplacer. Nos parents ont des métiers prenant et nous ne pouvons pas les contacter. S'il vous plait, dites-nous comment nous rendre à Richardson Dees Park**

Lily plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme. Elle voulait qu'il l'aide, qu'il n'aille pas voir la police. L'homme ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui émeraude de la jeune fille. Il était captivant, hypnotisant même. Un frisson le parcouru, ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras, et il ne pensa plus à rien. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, comme si son cerveau avait perdu toutes les routes pour arriver à ses idées. Puis, à une vitesse hallucinante, il réapprit tout. Il revit tous ses souvenirs, sa famille, ses choix et tous les chemins possibles. Toutes les cartes qu'il avait vues, les raccourcis, les lieux importants, il lui sembla devenir un véritable guide touristique. Ace moment-là, il perdit le contact avec le regard de la jeune fille et il oublia ce drôle de rencontre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'un de ses amis se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec inquiétude. Les deux hommes ne surent jamais ce qu'il s'était produit pendant ces quelques minutes.

Lily voulait découvrir ce que cachait l'homme, il connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Au fond de son esprit, une ampoule s'alluma. Une idée un peu folle venait de surgir. Elle se rappelait d'un commentaire de son père qui lisait un journal : « _Ils sont étrange ces chercheurs, maintenant qu'ils ont découvert l'électricité, ils pensent que le cerveau l'utilise pour commander le corps ! Ce n'est pas possible, cela voudrait dire que l'électricité est une énergie naturelle non ? »_ Et Lily avait voulu essayer. Si le corps était composé d'électricité, elle devrait être capable de manipuler l'homme. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, avec beaucoup de facilité.

Avant de devenir chauffeur de bus, l'homme était un grand voyageur, elle apprit ainsi la géographie du pays, avec toutes les routes et tous les lieux importants. Une fois qu'elle eut récupérer l'information qu'elle voulait, elle quitta précipitamment le bus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs. La jeune fille se rendit compte que sa sœur avait raison, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre.

* * *

 **Svp, donnez-moi votre avis !**

 **PS: Je pense arrêter cette histoire à l'entrée à Poudlard de nos chers maraudeurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Avant, après ? Dois-je imaginer une suite, ou laisser mon histoire ainsi ? Voulez-vous que je fasse apparaitre un perso en particulier ? Enfin, cette histoire comporte pour le moment 25 chapitres, de mille mots chacun environ, quelle taille serait la bonne ?**

 **Merci pour votre lecture et pour votre (peut-être) commentaire !**

 **Liske3e**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir plutôt !

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore !

reponse à Yzeute : désolé mais je pense que si une histoire n'avait pas de fin, elle deviendrait ennuyante, ce dont je n'ai pas du tout envie ! Après j'ai déjà écrit 25 chapitres et j'ai encore quelques idées donc cette histoire tournera aux alentours de 30-35 chapitres. Pour la longueur, j'hésite à chaque fois à faire des chapitres plus long et tu n'es pas le premier à me faire la remarque. Mais le problème, c'est un peu plus long augmente la durée de parition... donc pour le moment je vais laisser comme ça ! Enfin, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des avis, car je peux m'améliorer, donc n'hésite pas !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Drôle de retrouvailles :

Sans attendre les garçons, Lily partit en courant vers un petit parc non loin. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer. De comprendre. Mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée. Elle sursauta quand James posa une main sur son épaule. Il s'exclama :

 **-Lily, tu nous fais quoi ?**

 **-Je… je suis un monstre**

 **-Et d'où nous viens ce drôle de prise de conscience ?** Demanda sarcastiquement Sirius

 **-J'ai volé les souvenirs de l'homme… Je suis entré dans son esprit et je l'ai manipulé à ma guise ! Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi !**

 **-Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu viens d'utiliser une ancienne forme de l'impérium,** déclara calmement Remus, **je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal, il fait partie des trois sorts impardonnables, mais tu n'es pas un monstre, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu aurais pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, tu aurais pu le faire souffrir pour l'éternité, le tuer même, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as pas hésité un instant. Tu n'as pas été tenté. Cela montre que tu n'es pas un monstre**

 **-Mais j'aurais pu !**

 **-C'est ce qui te différencie des véritables monstres. Tu t'es contrôlé et tu l'as préservé. Tu n'as pas voulu lui faire du mal…**

 **-Remus ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute !** S'exclama Sirius

 **-Mais…**

 **-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas en reparler ! Quand on sera chez Lily, on fera ce qu'on a dit ! Et tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu nous as sauvé la vie !** S'insurgea James

 **-Mais…**

 **-Pas de mais ! Sans toi, on serait mort ! Et puis, ils l'avaient bien cherché ! Lily, ne pose pas de questions, on te racontera un jour,** continua Sirius

 **-Très bien, mais si vous ne voulez pas tout me dire et sans que j'entre dans votre esprit, nous devrions y aller, nous avons environ deux heures de marche, donc on y va !**

Lily sourit aux garçons et elle remit son sac sur son épaule. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et James s'empressa de venir à ses côtés. Remus, quant à lui, les regarda un instant. Depuis toujours, il avait été rejeté par tous. Il avait peur de son côté animal qui ressurgissait à chaque pleine lune. Et pourtant, trois personnes l'acceptaient. Ils le prenaient comme un être à part entière. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme se retourna et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. James donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Sirius et ce dernier éclata de rire. Remus sourit et ses yeux brillèrent. Il avait peut-être perdu sa famille, il était peut-être rejeté par des imbéciles, il était peut-être marqué dans un registre et pourchassé par des assassins, mais il avait des véritables amis. Il avait échangé la quantité contre de la qualité. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était fier de lui fier de son choix.

Lily vit son nouvel ami courir vers elle. Elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les secrets des garçons, mais elle les découvrait tous, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

Le petit groupe se balada pendant près de trois heures avant d'arriver au Richardson Dees Park. En effet, Lily s'était improvisé en guide touristique et leur avait fait découvrir certains lieux emblématiques de la ville. Les quatre amis arrivèrent donc en fin de matinée devant un grand portail en fer forgé. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur dit :

 **-La maison derrière moi est celle de ma grand-mère. Ce sera notre maison. Mais il y a trois règles à respecter : 1. Ne vous moquez pas des domestiques, 2. Vous avez le droit de décorer votre chambre, mais en aucun cas les parties communes, 3. Restez dans l'enceinte de la maison**

Fière de son effet, Lily passa la grille et toqua sur le mortier. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Il était petit, mesurait moins d'un mètre et avait de grands yeux globuleux. Ses oreilles pendantes encadraient son visage. Son habit était étrange, il ressemblait à une taie d'oreiller. Lily se pencha et pris dans ses bras le petit serviteur. Elle s'exclama :

 **-Safran ! Je suis contente de te revoir !**

 **-Miss Lily ! C'est un honneur ! Mais il n'y a que Safran et Sévi dans la maison. Madame n'est pas là,** répondit Safran d'une voix fluette

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi, avec mes amis, nous pouvons habiter ici pour quelques temps ?**

 **-Bien sûr miss ! Entrez ! Entrez ! Les amis de miss Lily sont les bienvenues !**

 **-Un elfe de maison ?** S'exclama Sirius, **je croyais que tu étais une né-moldue ?**

 **-Que faites-vous ici ?** S'étonna la voix grave d'un homme

 **-Alastor !** S'écria Lily en lui sautant dans les bras

James lança un regard empli d'incompréhension mêlé d'une pointe de peur. Dans le monde magique, la réputation d'Alastor Maugrey n'était plus à faire. Et le jeune James avait un peu peur de la réaction de l'auror. Après tout, leur groupe était composé de traitre à son sang, monstre, sang de bourbe et enfant de mangemort. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Maugrey pointa son œil de verre vers James et le garçon frissonna. L'auror relâcha son étreinte de dit d'une voix bourrue :

 **-Entrez, il n'est pas bon de trainer dehors**

Lily, toute guillerette, entra la première. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Pour peu, ils croiraient presque que Lily leur avait menti. Mais elle avait prêté serment, c'était impossible. Ils décidèrent donc, d'un accord tacite, de lui faire confiance. Les trois amis suivirent la jeune fille à l'intérieur de la maison.

L'elfe de maison qui les avait accueillis dirigea l'étrange troupe vers le salon. Il sautait presque de joie. Il fit installer chaque personne présente dans un fauteuil et disparu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revient avec un plateau contenant des biscuits et du lait chaud. Il les servit à tous et s'éclipsa. Maugrey s'installa en face d'eux et les observa longuement, les mettant ainsi mal à l'aise. Finalement, il se pencha en avant et marmonna :

 **-Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

reponse à ElwennSnape : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les publications se font deux fois par semaines le mercredi et le dimanche. Pour Lily, je pars du principe qu'elle était très jeune la dernière fois qu'elle est allée chez sa grand-mère. Donc Safran et Sevi sont juste deux nains un peu bizarre pour elle. Et puis, elle se disait que ça venait de son imagination débordante d'enfants. En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

reponse à Guest : tu vas découvrir la réponse aujourd'hui ! J'aime trop Maugrey alors je devais le faire apparaître. Normalement mon explication devrait fonctionner, après je ne connais pas la vie d'Alastor donc je te laisse seul juge ! Merci pour tes nombreuses review !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un inhabituel héritage :

 **-Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication**

 **-Al, je te présente James, Sirius et Remus, c'est mes nouveaux amis. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit où dormir, alors j'ai proposé la maison de mamie**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas être chez tes parents ? Et vous aussi les garçons ?**

 **-Et bien, nous nous sommes disputés, nous n'étions pas d'accord,** expliqua laborieusement Lily

 **-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu n'as pas les capacités pour survivre seul, ou même avec tes amis !**

 **-Mais,** commença Lily

 **-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vais contacter tes parents et te renvoyer chez toi,** continua d'une voix ferme Maugrey

 **-Auror Maugrey, je m'appelle James Potter, vous connaissiez mes parents**

 **-Potter ? Tu es le fils de Fleamont et Euphemia Potter ? Je connaissais bien tes parents, toutes mes condoléances, même si ça fait plusieurs années**

 **-Attendez, vous vous connaissez ?** S'exclama Lily incrédule

 **-Lily, l'auror Maugrey est connu dans tout le monde magique, c'est l'un des plus grands chasseurs de mage noir de l'histoire,** lui expliqua Sirius, **au fait, je m'appelle Sirius Black. Si possible, ne prévenez personne que je suis encore en vie, je n'ai pas encore cicatrisé de certaines attaques de ma chère famille. Et si vous avez besoin d'aveux ou de preuves, je veux bien vous en fournir !**

 **-Nous verrons ça plus tard. Ma petite Lily, tu t'es bien entouré ! Vous pouvez reprendre depuis le début ?**

 **-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et…**

 **-Lupin ? Tu es l'enfant loup ? Donc tu es encore en vie…** marmonna Maugrey

 **-Essaye de t'en prendre à lui et on t'éclate la gueule,** gronda Sirius

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin, je vais vous aider. Vous êtes les amis de Lily après tout. J'étais presque sûr que tu deviendrais une sorcière, tu en avais déjà les qualités la dernière fois que je t'ai vu**

 **-Attend ! Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas une né-moldue ?** Demanda Lily

 **-Lily, ta grand-mère, ma sœur, est une cracmol. C'est un enfant issue d'une famille de sorcier ne possédant pas de pouvoir magique. Nous sommes une branche de la famille Prewett, l'une des plus vieilles familles de sang-pur. Même si nous ne sommes pas très bien vu, tu restes de haute naissance. Mais quittons les arbres généalogiques et revenons-en à nous. Que faites-vous ici ?**

 **-Lily nous a dit que sa grand-mère possédait une maison inhabitée. Nous sommes venus pour avoir une vie plus facile et survivre jusqu'à notre entrée à Poudlard,** expliqua James

 **-Pourquoi ici ?**

 **-Je savais que mamie n'était pas là. Et puis elle serait d'accord si elle savait,** répondit Lily

 **-Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ce qu'on fait ici, mais vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ?** Demanda hargneusement Sirius

 **-Cette maison est aussi la mienne. J'y ai mis un sort pour prévoir tout type d'intrusion. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Je repasserais dans la semaine, ne faites pas de bêtise. Et surtout, vigilance constante !**

Maugrey leur lança un regard sombre et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Sous les yeux ébahis de Lily, il entra dans l'âtre et lâcha une poignée de poudre en disant distinctement :

 **-Bureau des aurors, ministère de la magie !**

Lily regarda son grand-oncle disparaître. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était peut-être ouverte d'esprit, mais ça faisait un peu trop d'un coup. Découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière ok. Découvrir qu'il en existait d'autres, super. Découvrir que la magie permettait de faire tout, pourquoi pas. Mais découvrir que sa famille était en partie sorcière et qu'elle appartenait à une vieille famille, ça faisait un peu beaucoup. Cela remettait tout en question. Lily Evans Prewett, Lep, ça sonnait bien. Soudain, elle s'exclama :

 **-Mais ça veut dire que j'ai des cousins et des cousines !**

 **-Pas au premier degré mais oui. Ravi de rencontrer une cousine pas trop niaise !** répondit Sirius

 **-Hein ? On est cousin ?**

 **-Si tu es une Prewett, tu es cousine avec presque toutes les familles de sang-purs. Les Blacks sont l'une des plus vieilles. Même moi, qui fait partit d'une famille de sang-mêlé possède des liens de parentés avec toi,** expliqua Remus

 **-Trop bien ! On est comme une vraie famille alors !** Se réjouit Lily

 **-Non, moi j'ai 1/16 de sang Prewett, tu n'es donc pas ma cousine, ou sinon à un haut degré,** souligna James

 **-Pas grave, vos enfants rétabliront les choses !** Fit malicieusement le jeune Black

 **-Sirius !** s'écria Lily, les joues rougissantes

 **-Moi je suis d'accord,** commenta James

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et Lily se jeta sur James. Ils commencèrent à se chatouiller et à faire une bataille de polochon avec les cousins. Rapidement, elle se généralisant et le salon devient un véritable champ de bataille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les combattants se calmèrent et soupirèrent. Se savoir en sécurité leur enlevait un véritable poids des épaules. L'elfe de maison vient les chercher à ce moment-là et les guida à l'étage. Il présenta une chambre à chaque enfant, avec sa salle de bain personnelle. Quand chaque enfant eut choisi sa chambre, son nom se broda en lettre d'or sur la porte.

Les enfants se lavèrent et se changèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent près d'une heure plus tard devant le grand escalier central. La maison était grande, comme si elle était plus vaste de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Les petits explorateurs découvrirent que la maison comportait deux étages sans compter le grenier et la cave. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait le salon, la salle à manger et une partie de la bibliothèque. Cette dernière possédait un escalier interne qui l'emmenait jusqu'au premier étage. Le premier étage, quant à lui, était presque entièrement consacré à la bibliothèque. Il y avait juste six chambres et leur salle de bain. C'était les quatre des enfants ainsi que celle de Maugrey et de la grand-mère de Lily. Le deuxième et dernier étage, quant à lui, se divisait en plusieurs parties : les quartiers des elfes de maison, six autres chambres simples, trois salles de bain, quatre bureaux et un gigantesque laboratoire. Un escalier permettait un accès direct à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste en dessous. En visitant le laboratoire, les yeux des garçons pétillèrent. Cet endroit semblait les ravir au plus haut point. Lily se promit de découvrir leur intérêt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous,**

 **J'ai l'impression de me répéter chaque fois alors je vais changer un peu. Voici un nouveau chapitre pour mes super lecteurs ! J'imagine que si vous êtes en train de lire ces quelques mots, c'est que mon histoire vous plait et que je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que je l'imagine ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et qui la suivent assidument ! J'essaye aussi de répondre le plus rapidement possible aux reviews !**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre dimanche, avec toutes les préparations du révéillon, je n'ai pas pu accéder à mon ordinateur ! J'espère que vous avez aussi passez de bonnes fêtes !**

 **Petite question, voulez-vous voir un personnage apparaître, ou en savoir un peu plus sur un autre ? Lily doit-elle retrouver sa famille ?**

 **Réponse à Yzeute : Désolé, je ne peux pas encore augmenter la vitesse de parution, sinon je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire la fin ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à Guest : C'est vrai que dans l'histoire véritable, Maugrey a toujours le contrôle des événements. Là il redevient un peu humain ! Merci beaucoup pour tes review !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le journal des maraudeurs :

Le groupe quitta le laboratoire et descendit manger. Ils rencontrèrent Sévi, le second elfe de maison. Sévi s'occupait principalement de la cuisine et du ménage, tandis que Safran avait le rôle de majordome. A la fin du repas, Sirius l'appela et lui demanda :

 **-Dis-moi, qui est ton maître ?**

 **-C'est maîtresse Evans monsieur Black**

 **-Mais en son absence, qui a votre loyauté, Lily ou Maugrey ?**

 **-Maîtresse Lily, vous et vos amis, vous comptez habiter ici ou pas ?**

 **-Et bien, si c'est possible, oui,** répondit la jeune fille après un instant de réflexion

 **-Dans ce cas, nous sommes loyaux à miss Lily,** fit Safran de sa voix aigu

 **-Juste Lily ou nous quatre ?** Continua Sirius

 **-Juste miss Lily, à moins qu'elle nous le demande**

 **-Parfait, Lily, peux-tu demander à ce que nous soyons au même grade que toi ? Comme ça, Maugrey ne sera pas au courant de tout**

 **-Très bien, ça ne te dérange pas Safran ?**

 **-Non maîtresse ! Non ! C'est un plaisir de servir tant de personnalité !**

 **-Merci et si possible, peux-tu m'appeler autrement que maîtresse ?** fit doucement Lily

 **-Safran peut vous appeler miss Lily**

 **-Ce sera très bien**

La jeune fille lui sourit et l'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître. Elle se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander une explication, mais Remus la prit de court :

 **-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

 **-Pour être certain de leur loyauté. Chez les Black, Créature me détestait et ne me considérait pas comme son maître, il racontait tout ce que je faisais à ma… mère**

 **-Sirius a fait cette demande pour nous laisser de la liberté. Si nous voulons faire ce qu'on a prévu, il ne faut pas que Maugrey soit au courant,** continua James

 **-Je suis toujours contre,** marmonna le loup-garou

 **-Arrête, ce serait génial !** S'exclama Sirius

 **-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Lily

 **-Il vaut mieux qu'on te montre**

James s'était levé et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Lily, intrigué, le suivit. La bibliothèque était gigantesque. Elle était divisée en plusieurs sections. Au rez-de-chaussée, principalement des contes, des romans moldues, tout ce qui était dédié à la jeunesse. Au premier, chaque section correspondait à un type. La botanique vénéneuse, la botanique marine d'eau salé, la botanique marine d'eau douce, la botanique… Mais aussi les sortilèges d'attaques, les sortilèges de défenses, les potions, la métamorphose animale… Bref, une multitude de section toute remplie.

Après quelques instants de recherche, James se dirigea vers la partie : Métamorphose humaine. Il prit un livre et l'ouvrit à une page comportant un marque-page. Lily y lu le titre du chapitre : les Animagi. Elle jeta un regard à son ami qui lui fit signe de lire l'introduction :

 _« Un Animagus, (pluriel : Animagi) est un sorcier capable de se transformer à volonté en un animal qui correspond le plus à sa personnalité »_

Après avoir lu la première phrase, Lily releva la tête. Elle pensait comprendre où les garçons voulaient en venir. Ils voulaient devenir des Animagi pour rester avec Remus lors des pleines lunes. Lily feuilleta le chapitre pour en savoir un peu plus. Sirius, qui était présent lui aussi, lui dit :

 **-Nous voulons devenir des Animagi. Ce sera difficile, mais c'est nécessaire. Nous avons établi la liste des ingrédients qu'il nous fallait. Maintenant que nous avons un endroit, nous allons pouvoir commencer**

 **-Je vous aiderais**

 **-Lily, les élémentalistes ne peuvent pas devenir des Animagi. Ils sont déjà trop proches de la nature et des animaux. Désolé**

 **-Peu importe, je vous aiderais. Je ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez jamais en danger**

Lily était un peu dépité. Elle s'était imaginée, pendant un instant, devenir un animal. Elle se promit de lire tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, pour en être sûre. Sa passion serait enfin utile. Lily reposa le livre et se dirigea vers le salon.

Peu de temps après, les garçons arrivèrent à leur tour. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Lily commença :

 **-J'ai plusieurs questions. La première, pouvons-nous utiliser la magie comme nous le souhaitons ?**

 **-Non, jusqu'à nos 17 ans, la majorité dans le monde des sorciers, le ministère sait chaque sort que nous utilisons. Enfin, que si nous sommes dans un endroit sans majeur. Le ministère trouve les flux magiques mais ne sait pas qui les utilise,** répondit Remus

 **-D'accord, pouvons-nous faire en sorte que personne ne sache ce que l'on fait ?**

 **-Oui, un objet le permet. Il est difficile à créer, mais nous y arriverons. Nous commencerons dès demain,** fit James

 **-Parfait. Avez-vous établi une liste de tout ce que vous avez besoin pour devenir des Animagi ?**

 **-Pas encore,** fit une nouvelle fois James

 **-D'accord. Est-il possible de créer un journal, lisible seulement si nous le souhaitons, pas trop épais, comportant toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin ?**

 **-Et bien, nous pouvons enchanter un objet,** répondit Remus

Lily sourit. Dans sa tête, tout se mettait en place. Etre des hors-la-loi ne signifiait pas forcément ne pas suivre les règles. Simplement détourner celles dont ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité. Lily expliqua donc son idée aux garçons, qui semblaient ravi. La jeune fille voulait créer un livre, contenant toutes les informations, annotations, aides, pour réaliser tel ou tel sortilège, sans danger. Ce petit journal servira de carnet de bord. De plus, tout sera dans un même endroit et donc plus simple à rechercher.

Les enfants discutèrent tout le reste de la journée et de la soirée. Ils avaient établi une liste des choses à faire, avec un calendrier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci des retours que vous me donner, ça me pousse à toujours écrire plus ! J'ai atteins cette semaine les 27 chapitres écrits et corrigés. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez des fautes et que vous laissez une review, précisez-les moi, je les corrigerais !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année !**

 **Réponse à Helmius Thea : Si cela avait été la véritable histoire, Maugrey aurait perdu toute crédibilité ! Enfin contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Réponse à Guest 1 : Et oui, Lily est une véritable dirigeante ! et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant !**

 **Réponse à Guest 2 : A mon avis, sous le nez de Dumbledore est plus difficile que sous le nez de Maugrey. Même si c'est sa maison, il n'y est pas souvent. En plus, j'ai dit que cette maison appartenait à la grand-mère de Lily et non à Maugrey. Et puis, les jeunes ont la bibliothèque pour eux seuls, donc pas besoin d'avoir des compte à rendre. Quand à la transformation, elle n'est pas si difficile que ça, se sont juste les éléments qui sont compliqués à obtenir. L'autre raison qui pousse Maugrey à aider les enfants et qu'il a une dette envers eux. Lily est le dernier membre de sa famille encore en état de le reconnaitre. Elle l'a aussi envouté avec l'effet nièce. Quand à James, Maugrey se sent un peu coupable de la mort des Potter. Sirius lui sert d'informateur et n'a rien contre Remus. Aussi, Alastor suit le principe de "vigilance constante", mais n'est pas encore aussi fou que dans les livres d'Harry Potter, donc n'oblige pas les jeunes à appliquer ce principe. il n'a pas encore vu la fin de la guerre, donc il est plus souple... Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois. Quand à la facilité du parcours, ils sont sous la protection d'une maison enchanté par Maugrey, donc c'est beaucoup plus simple pour eux de survivre. Les mangemorts ne peuvent pas les attaquer car pour moi, les enfants n'étant pas recenser dans une école de sorcellerie ne portent pas la trace. Et comme ils ne prononcent pas le nom de Voldemort, pas de soucis à se faire avec le tabou ! Je pars aussi du principe que lorsque Lily arrive, les garçons sont déjà très fort en survie, ils évitent donc tous les pièges. Mais je laisse tout de même entendre que tout n'a pas été rose pour eux. Je pars aussi du principe qu'ils ont une chance insolente. Désolé pour les incohérences ou la rapidité de cette histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre plus d'éléments sans me perdre. En tout cas merci pour ta review !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le Quidditch :

Le lendemain matin, Lily s'était réveillé la première. Elle était descendue et avait petit-déjeuner seul dans la cuisine. Comme il était encore tôt, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Arrivée au premier étage, elle prit une dizaine de vieux livres poussiéreux portant sur les Animagi. Elle demanda aussi à Safran de lui apporter des feuilles et une plume.

La jeune fille se plongea dans sa lecture, notant les points importants, les consignes. Elle remplit des tableaux, des listes et créa même un dictionnaire magique. Elle fit des calculs et apprit beaucoup de choses sur le monde des sorciers.

C'est entouré de livres et de parchemins que les garçons la retrouvèrent. Ils s'étaient levés tard, profitant du lit et des draps doux. Ils avaient petit-déjeuner pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai petit-déjeuner, pas un repas de la veille. Les trois garçons avaient alors décidé de retrouver la jeune fille pour commencer la création d'un purificateur.

Le purificateur est un objet qui empêche les flux magiques de se répandre. Il concentre les pertes magiques dans un objet. Cependant, son utilisation est très difficile. Plus l'objet est chargé en magie et plus il devient instable. Pour le décharger, il faut soit faire une explosion, libérant toute la magie accumulée d'un coup, soit en laissant le purificateur se décharger petit à petit. L'une était très dangereuse et facilement retrouvable tandis que la seconde demandait beaucoup de temps.

Lors de leurs voyages, les trois garçons avaient accumulé de nombreux objets. Avec l'aide de Lily, ils réussirent à créer le purificateur, après trois vases casés, deux explosions et la destruction de la moitié de la réserve de James. Comme il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul purificateur par maison, ils placèrent le leur dans la vieille horloge de l'entrée.

Fier de leur succès, les quatre amis se plongèrent ensuite dans la création du journal. Ils établirent une liste des différentes obligations que devait remplir le grimoire. James fut chargé de trouver les matériaux indispensables et Remus dû chercher les sortilèges. Lily, quant à elle, se replongea dans son étude sur les Animagi. Enfin, Sirius, grâce à ses connaissances, aidait tout le monde.

Deux jours plus tard, les quatre amis et les deux elfes de maison étaient dans le jardin. Il faisait très beau. Puisque James avait été chargé de réunir des composants, du cuir de dragon, des parchemins ininflammables, des ficelles en cheveux de sirènes, de l'encre en sang d'hydre… il avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble, trouvant ainsi de nombreux objets. Avec l'aide de Sirius, ils avaient passé une après-midi à vider le grenier. Suite à la demande de Lily, ils avaient établi une liste complète du grenier :

\- 1 armoire à disparaître

\- 14 tenues de bals féminines pour adultes

\- 11 tenues de bals masculines pour adultes

\- 27 valises

\- 9 cages à hiboux dont 4 de voyages

\- 236 paires de souliers féminins

\- 178 chapeaux féminins

\- 12 paires de gants en peau de dragon

\- 7 baguettes magiques

\- 12 boites à bijoux

\- 3 clefs de chez Gringotts

\- 199 chaudrons de différentes tailles et de différents matériaux

\- 1 caisse de fiole au contenant inconnu

\- 1 étagère remplie de bocaux poussiéreux

\- 21 balais

\- 1 malle de Quidditch

C'est ce dernier élément qui avait retenu l'attention des deux garçons. Sorcier de naissance, ils étaient passionnés par le Quidditch. Ils avaient donc descendu les meilleurs balais et la malle dans le jardin, laissant en plan l'inventaire du grenier.

Lily était anxieuse. Elle avait compris que l'excitation des garçons annonçait toujours des problèmes. Et là, le petit sourire aux coins des lèvres de Remus lui faisait craindre le pire. Elle demanda, incertaine :

 **-Les garçons, à quoi servent cette malle et ces balais ?**

 **-A jouer au Quidditch bien sûr !** S'exclama James, ravi

 **-Le Quidditch, bien sûr… C'est quoi ?**

 **-Attend, tu ne connais pas ? C'est le meilleur sport du monde !** S'horrifia Sirius

 **-J'ai grandi comme une moldue je vous signale. Donc vous pouvez m'expliquer ?**

 **-Le Quidditch, c'est le sport des sorciers. L'unique. Tout le monde l'aime,** commença James. **Un match permet la rencontre de deux équipes, chacune composé de 7 joueurs. I poursuiveurs, ils jouent avec une balle inanimée, le souafle. Les poursuiveurs doivent envoyer le souafle à l'intérieur des trois anneaux de l'équipe adverse. A chaque fois que le souafle passe, il rapporte 10 points à l'équipe. Les anneaux sont gardés par un gardien. Ensuite, il y a les deux batteurs. Leur but est de déstabiliser voir de faire tomber les membres de l'équipe adverse. Ils utilisent pour cela les cognards, de vraies pestes. Les cognards ciblent les joueurs et volent dans leur direction. Le seul moyen de ne pas ce le prendre et soit de l'éviter au dernier moment, soit d'avoir des bons batteurs. Enfin, il y a l'attrapeur. C'est le joueur solo de l'équipe. C'est lui qui met fin au match. Pour cela, il doit attraper le vif d'or. C'est une minuscule balle jaune très rapide. L'attrapeur apporte 150 points à son équipe s'il l'attrape**

 **-C'est… violent…** commenta Lily

 **-C'est trop bien oui ! Si tu voyais un vrai match, tu comprendrais. Et puis, quand tu joues, tu es tellement libre !** S'extasia Sirius

 **-D'accord… Et vous jouez dans quelle position ?**

 **-Et bien, j'aime bien jouer à deux postes, celui de poursuiveur et d'attrapeur,** fit James

 **-Je préfère carrément être batteur, tu peux dégommer qui tu veux, tu as le droit !**

 **-Sirius… Je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch, donc je ne sais pas trop,** fit Remus

 **-Gardien !**

Les deux sang-purs se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Cela leur arrivait souvent de dire la même chose au même moment. Et ça les amusait beaucoup. Lily sourit, c'est vrai qu'avec la rapidité de Remus, le souafle ne passerait jamais.

Les garçons entreprirent d'apprendre à Lily et Remus à monter sur un balais et lancer le souafle. La maison, protéger de regards extérieurs par de nombreux sortilèges, permettait aux enfants de jouer en toute tranquillité. Le soir venu, ils allèrent se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, ne se doutant pas du réveil difficile de Maugrey.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore ! J'espère aussi que votre reprise s'est bien passé !**

 **Réponse à Guest : C'est vrai que le Quidditch est génial ! Par contre, désolé, je n'en parlerais plus après. Et comme je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un match. Enfin, au plaisir que ça te plaise !**

 **Réponse à elinea : Merci beaucoup ! Cette histoire me tiens à coeur et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Devenir Animagus, tout un art :

L'aube ne s'était pas encore levé quand Maugrey entra dans le manoir. Les enfants étaient là depuis moins d'une semaine que la maison semblait revivre. L'auror se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Sévi préparait le petit déjeuner. L'elfe de maison s'inclina devant lui et lui demanda :

 **-Sévi peut faire quelque chose pour vous, maître ?**

 **-Comment vont les enfants ?**

 **-Bien maître, ils ont l'air d'être très heureux**

 **-Que font-ils de leurs journées ?**

 **-Ils sont principalement dans la bibliothèque ou visite le manoir**

 **-Et ou sont-ils ?**

 **-Dans leur chambre, maître, ils dorment**

Maugrey quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage. Il devait parler au plus vite aux enfants. Sans perdre de temps, il entra dans chaque chambre et lança un sort d'alarme. Les quatre enfants se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse de leur chambre, prêt à se battre. L'auror s'énerva :

 **-Vigilance constante ! Vous auriez dû savoir que j'entrais dans la maison ! Le mage noir aurait pu être là et vous seriez déjà mort !**

 **-Al, personne ne sait que nous sommes ici,** fit Lily d'une voix endormie

 **-Restez sur vos gardes**

 **-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?** Fit Remus, la baguette toujours pointée vers l'auror

 **-Je pars en mission, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls. Ne sortez pas du manoir et ne faites pas de magie. Et surtout, ne laissez personne entrer. Au grenier, il y a une armoire à disparaître. Si quelqu'un entre dans la maison, aller à l'intérieur. Et à la première personne que vous rencontrerez, vous lui direz : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** Demanda Lily, curieuse

 **-Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort, c'est la devise de Poudlard,** expliqua Sirius, **qui est cette personne ?**

 **-Vous devriez mieux ne pas le savoir et qu'elle ne connaisse pas votre existence. Je vais poser des protections sur la maison. Mais garder à l'esprit, vigilance constante !**

Les quatre enfants soupirèrent et allèrent petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque, afin d'établir avec précision le programme de transformation en Animagus. Lily écrivit les 10 étapes obligatoires :

1\. Conserver une feuille de mandragore parfaite ( **non abimé** ) dans bouche pendant un mois entier ( **la mettre un soir de pleine lune et la retirer au même horaire à la pleine lune suivante** ). Attention, la feuille doit rester dans la bouche pendant tout le mois, elle ne doit pas être avalé ni retiré de la bouche ( **si la bouche est trop sèche, recommencer l'expérience. Si une autre salive se mélange, recommencer l'expérience** ). Si l'une des consignes précédemment énoncées n'est pas respecté, recommencer le processus du début ( **attendre un ou deux mois avant de recommencer, la feuille de mandragore est nocive pour les enfants** ).

2\. Une fois le mois écoulé, retirer la feuille ( **elle doit absolument baigner dans la salive du porteur et uniquement du porteur** ) et la placer dans une fiole de cristal ( **obligatoirement du cristal transparent et propre, avec un bouchon en cristal** ). Exposer la fiole au clair de lune ( **les rayons doivent la toucher toute la nuit, sinon recommencer l'expérience** ). Le lendemain matin ( **avant que l'aube ne se lèv** e) ajouter dans la fiole un des cheveux du porteur ( **attention, le cheveu doit être propre, mais ne doit contenir aucun parfum ou shampoing, un lavage au savon est préférable le jour précédent. Le porteur ne doit pas s'être coloré les cheveux et avoir une chevelure de bonne qualité, avoir des fourches fausseraient l'expérience** ). Ajouter aussi une cuillère en argent ( **obligatoire, sans alliage** ) de rosé recueillit en un lieu qui n'a pas été exposé au soleil ni foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours entiers ( **il faut que ce soit un endroit vide de vie, si un être humain vie à proximité, l'expérience sera faussée** ). Ajouter la chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête-de-mort ( **entier et sans défaut, prélever dans la semaine précédente, si des taches colorées apparaissent, ne surtout pas le mettre** ). Placer la fiole dans un endroit sombre et calme ( **aucun rayon de soleil ne doit le toucher, aucun son doit venir agiter le mélange** ). Ne pas s'approcher de l'endroit où est gardé la fiole ( **personne** ) jusqu'au prochain orage ( **qui doit passer au-dessus de l'endroit où est gardé la fiole, il doit être imposant, faire des éclairs et être d'origine naturelle** ).

3\. Jusqu'à ce que l'orage se déclare, réciter la formule au lever et au coucher du soleil ( **avec les premières et les dernières lueurs, obligatoire chaque jour** ). Placer la baguette magique ( **celle qui a choisi son porteur. Si le porteur pratique une ancienne magie, se sera son point fermé le pouce vers le bas** ) sur son cœur ( **cela doit absolument être dessus** ) et prononcer l'incantation : Amato Animo Animato Animagus ( **prononciation parfaite exigée** )

4\. Attendre l'orage et répétant la formule, quoi qu'il advienne. Ne surtout pas aller voir la fiole ni la déranger ( **risque mortel !).** Au bout d'un certain temps, le porteur doit percevoir un second battement, ne surtout pas arrêter. Si l'orage éclate avant la perception du second battement, attendre le suivant ( **le porteur n'est pas prêt** ).

5\. Lorsque le premier éclair s'abat, le porteur doit se rendre sur le champ à l'endroit où il a caché sa fiole ( **il doit s'écouler moins de 20 éclairs** ). La potion sera rouge sang si les étapes ont été correctement réalisées ( **si ce n'est pas le cas, diluer la potion dans de l'eau et faite la disparaître, le porteur ne pourra plus jamais retenter l'expérience)**

6\. Le porteur doit immédiatement se rendre dans un grand espace sûr ( **la zone doit être à l'abri des regards** ). Le porteur doit toujours garder sa fiole dans sa main ( **obligatoire** ). Prononcer l'incantation et boire la potion d'un trait ( **ne pas en laisser une goutte** ).

7\. Le cœur du porteur battra deux fois plus vite que prévu et causera de vive douleur ( **dans le cas contraire, vomir immédiatement** ). Laisser l'image se dessiner dans votre esprit.

8\. La première transformation sera surement douloureuse. Les affaires du porteur seront transformées ( **les premières fois, le porteur reviendra avec cette tenue, il faut donc qu'elle soit passe-partout. Si le porteur grandit, ce sera toujours la même, attention ! Lors d'une fatigue intense, le porteur reviendra à cette tenue. Les bijoux et accessoires deviendront des tâches sur le corps de l'animal, attention aux signes reconnaissables** ). Le porteur doit rester le plus calme possible, où il se fera dépasser par l'instinct animal ( **comportement violent et dangereux à prévo** ir).

9\. Une fois la transformation terminée, le porteur devra retrouver son apparence humaine le plus rapidement possible, sous peine de devenir l'animal et de prendre ses tics ( **le plus rapidement possible !** )

10\. Pour réaliser l'étape 9, le porteur devra visualiser une image de votre corps humain ( **chaque détail compte, ou certaines parties peuvent disparaître définitivement** ). Par la suite, le porteur pourra se transformer à volonté avec sa baguette, ou sans s'il utilise l'ancienne magie. Attention, une transformation prolongée peut nuire à la santé mentale du porteur.

 **-Et bien, on a un cognard enragé !** fit Sirius, d'une voix qu'il voulut enjouée


	13. Chapter 13

**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Plutôt pour vous envoyer un sortilège qui vous obligera à écrire dans le petit carré vide en bas. Vous savez, le seul endroit où il n'y a rien !**

 **Réponse Yzeute : Devenir un Animagus demande du travail ! Après j'ai ajouté quelques consignes, J. K. Rolling n'avait pas donné autant d'informations ! Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Godric's Hollow :

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les quatre enfants fouillèrent le manoir à la recherche des fioles et des cuillères en argent. Heureusement pour eux, la vieille maison contenait une multitude d'objets hétéroclite et ils trouvèrent sans mal. Cependant, les ingrédients de haute qualité étaient difficiles à trouver, le plus simple pour eux serait de les faire pousser. La mandragore était facile à avoir, James possédait des graines au fond de son sac. Mais concernant le Sphinx tête-de-mort, c'était presque impossible à obtenir. Finalement, Sirius convoqua Safran et lui dit :

 **-Dis-moi, connais-tu le moyen de trouver des chrysalides Sphinx tête-de-mort ?**

 **-Non maître, Safran ne sait pas, mais il peut demander à maître Maugrey de vous en fournir ?**

 **-Surtout pas ! Alastor ne doit pas être au courant de nos projets,** s'exclama Lily

 **-Très bien miss, voulez-vous que Safran cherche par lui-même ?**

 **-S'il te plait, il faudrait les plus belles possibles, c'est très important**

 **-Safran s'en occupera avec plaisir, miss !**

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et disparu. Les quatre enfants se plongèrent ensuite les vieux grimoires de botanique. Ils voulaient être sûr d'avoir des feuilles de mandragore parfaites. Le groupe décida d'installer leur serre à la place de la véranda. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée à vider la pièce.

Trois mois plus tard, le manoir avait changé. Le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit quand on y rentrait était vivant. Noël approchant, la maison avait été décorée et plusieurs sapins avaient été ajoutés. Des guirlandes et des boules se nichaient dans tous les coins, sur tous les meubles. Et les quatre enfants étaient toujours là. La maison était devenue la leur et cette ville leur ville. Les voisins ne s'étonnaient plus de les voir, les commerçants leurs offraient des cadeaux, la vie suivait son cours.

James et Sirius cherchèrent aussi un endroit où garder les fioles et faire les transformations. Finalement, Potter proposa à son comparse :

 **-Nous pourrions aller chez mes parents. C'est sombre et…**

 **-Comment nous y rendre rapidement ? On doit y être en moins de 20 coups d'éclairs ! Et en plus, comment savoir quand il y aura de l'orage ?**

Sirius avait mis le doigt sur la bête noire dans l'idée de James. Lily, qui passait par là, haussa un sourcil et dit d'un ton moqueur :

 **-En écoutant la météo bien sûr !**

 **-La métré… quoi ?** Fit Sirius

 **-La météo ! C'est comme ça que font les moldues pour connaitre le temps à l'avance. C'est fiable à 4 jours près. Une fois que l'orage sera annoncé, vous irez à la maison des Potter et vous attendrez**

 **-C'est trop bien ! James, il faut qu'on aille chez toi, comme ça on prépare le terrain !**

 **-Ah oui ! J'étais venu vous dire que les feuilles de mandragores sont presque parfaites, elles le seront à la prochaine pleine lune. Et Safran m'a dit qu'il savait comment avoir des chrysalides de Sphinx-tête-de-mort,** se rappela Lily

 **-Attendez le mois prochain, la lune sera voilée la semaine prochaine,** commenta Remus qui était arrivé entre-temps

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Le loup-garou sentait ce genre de choses. Les enfants décidèrent d'aller au marché de Noël. Bien que vivant à la rue depuis longtemps, les garçons ne connaissaient pas. Lily s'était donc fait un devoir de leur présenter toutes les attractions moldues. Les garçons avaient particulièrement apprécié les fêtes foraines.

Un jour, en se baladant dans une rue commerciale, le groupe était tombé sur un magasin de magie et d'espionnage. Intrigué, les garçons voulurent absolument y entrer. Ils découvrirent alors tous les tours de passe-passe. Avec leur imagination débordante, ils avaient tout de suite vue l'utilité de maitriser ses techniques. Un mangemort, donc un sorcier pur-souche, ne connait rien au monde moldue, il se saurait alors pas se comment réagir face à un lapin sortant d'un chapeau… Mais surtout, ces objets ne seraient pas détectés par les sortilèges. Les fumigènes, les boules puantes, les fils invisibles… Un véritable plus pour nos maraudeurs. Certaines inventions les faisaient sourire, comme les aspirateurs, d'autres étaient adorées, comme le réveil… Ou du moins très utile.

La semaine suivante, le groupe décida de se rendre dans la maison des Potter. Si cela devait devenir le quartier général des Animagi illégaux, il fallait quand même un peu l'organiser. Et puis, c'était dur pour James d'y retourner, la dernière fois, ces parents y étaient morts. Se situant dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, les enfants durent prendre deux trains différents et trois bus. Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée. James les mena à travers les rues, jusqu'à une zone résidentielle. Les maisons y étaient plus grandes. Le garçon s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle. Elle était abandonnée depuis plusieurs années et cela se voyait. Les grilles étaient rouillées et abimées. La porte d'entrée était détruite, certains morceaux de la façade était au sol. Les vestiges d'un violent combat contre les mangemorts. Le fils Potter resta longtemps devant la porte, n'osant pas la franchir. Il avait peur d'y rentrer. Le groupe resta longtemps devant l'entrée, s'attirant les regards des passants et celui des grands-mères derrière les rideaux de leur salon.

Finalement, James poussa la grille qui grinça atrocement, comme si elle prévenait de la douleur qu'avait ressenti les habitants de la maison. Ils avancèrent doucement jusqu'à la porte, marchant sur un chemin recouvert de mauvaises herbes. Des tuiles recouvraient le perron et ils durent les enjamber. Sur les murs, on voyait encore les traces des sortilèges, qui avaient laissés des marques indélébiles sur les murs. James entra dans le vestibule, totalement détruit. Les meubles étaient au sol et pour la plupart en pièce. La salle à manger était dans un état identique. La poussière estompait les couleurs, comme si l'horreur des dernières actions avaient enlevé la joie de la maison.

James marcha jusqu'au salon, qui donnait sur un jardin. La baie vitrée était brisée, des taches marrons la parsemait. Au sol, des silhouettes étaient dessinées. Elles étaient éparpillées un peu partout, mais deux étaient proches, comme si elles se tenaient dans les bras. James tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

* * *

 **Accio review !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello !**

 **Même en période de partiels je pense à vous ! Voici un petit chapitre, posté entre deux révisions ! Bonne lecture !**

 **réponse à Yzeute : Dsl si ce n'est plus ton pseudo, je n'ai pas regardé. Merci pour tes encouragements !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Le manoir des Potter :

Il respirait vite, très vite. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. La douleur, la souffrance, la haine, il la ressentait. Elle transpirait de cette maison. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de bons souvenirs, ils étaient tous teintés par la mélancolie. Au fond du jardin, la balançoire tenait encore, accroché à l'arbre. Elle se balançait toute seule, comme s'il y avait encore un enfant souriant et rigolant dessus. Au pied du grand sol, un parterre d'hellébore, les roses de Noël. Elle fleurissait encore, comme si une personne s'en occupait encore. Blanche nacrée, elles étaient perlées de taches rosées, comme si elles avaient été éclaboussées. Des planches craquèrent, celles de la petite cabane. Comme si quelqu'un à l'intérieur cherchait quelque chose, une bêtise encore, un ballon peut-être.

Remus alla à l'étage, se rendant dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait lancer du temps à James. La salle était sens dessus dessous. Les étagères étaient au sol, certains livres étaient brulés ou éventrés. Remus les ramassa un par un, les rangeant dans le sac. James ne voulait plus de cette maison pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallût tout laisser à l'intérieur. Vider la maison permettrait aux émotions de s'échapper, la réparer de préparer une nouvelle feuille vierge, y vivre d'y amener des couleurs et des nouveaux souvenirs. Il faudrait du temps, surement plusieurs années, mais elle survivrait. Après tout, les habitants, les parents de James avaient donné leur vie pour celle de leur fils.

Sirius descendit à la cave. Il savait que c'était le repère du père de James. Il y trouverait surement des photos, ou des objets que son frère de cœur voudrait garder. La pièce était presque inaccessible. Elle était remplie d'objets en tout genre, autant moldue que sorcier. Sirius commença à trier les affaires et mit dans le sac tout ce qui lui semblait important. La pièce regorgeait de prototypes, d'inventions sans sens. Sur une pile de torchons, il trouvait un cadre photo. L'image montrait trois personnes. On reconnaissait immédiatement James et son père, avec leurs cheveux dans tous les sens. La mère de James y était aussi, elle avait donné ses beaux yeux à son fils. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de jouer autour d'une magnifique moto. Le jeune garçon la trouva un peu plus loin, sous une bâche. Il décida de la faire entrer dans le sac pour la ramener à la maison, afin de la retaper. Un si bel objet. Il continua ensuite son tri.

Lily regarda les deux garçons partir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. James semblait être en pleine détresse, mais il voulait peut-être être seul pour pleurer ses parents. Elle décida de visiter la maison, pour récupérer des objets. Elle monta, rejoignant Remus à la bibliothèque. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les chambres. Elle ramassa les affaires, les cadres vides, les chandeliers. Elle récupéra les photos. Les placards étaient remplis de vêtements, de bijoux, d'accessoires. C'étaient peut-être pour des adultes, mais c'était en très bon état et ils allaient grandir. Même si la maison semblait encore être protégée par des sortilèges, il ne fallait mieux pas laisser toutes ces affaires au premier brigand venu.

James resta longtemps prostré à terre. Il revoyait ses souvenirs en boucle, tous les bons moments. Ses parents étaient âgés, il n'avait pas eu de frères ou de sœurs, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait ses parents, pouvoir pleurer quand il avait un bleu, sauter sur leur lit pour les réveiller, les voir sourires encore et toujours.

Lorsque le jour se leva, il était toujours au même endroit. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit, mais cela était nécessaire. Il pouvait maintenant aller de l'avant. James se releva et regarda la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa maison dans cet état. Il y avait vécu et il voudrait y vivre encore, plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait ses enfants. Il se mit à ranger, à pousser des meubles, à effacer des traces. Bientôt, les autres vinrent le rejoindre. Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent manger dans le jardin, à côté des fleurs. James parla de ses parents, de sa vie d'avant et de son projet pour cette maison. Cela fit plaisir à ses amis, voyant qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre. Sirius enchaina ensuite sur la moto, apportant un grand sourire au fils Potter. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et la maison semblait reprendre vie, comme si elle avait enfin fini son deuil. Les garçons choisirent chacun une pièce pour protéger leur fiole et firent le nécessaire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à ranger un peu la maison, notant ce qu'il fallait réparer, amener, modifier. Ils passèrent la nuit dans la maison et repartirent avec les premières lueurs du jour. Mais au lieu de prendre le bus, Sirius s'exclama :

 **-Ah non ! On ne va pas encore faire une journée de transport ! Cette fois-ci, on prend le Magicobus !**

 **-Sirius, ce n'est pas prudent, on risque de nous reconnaitre,** fit James, **enfin surtout moi, mon père était un habitué**

 **-Mais non ! Comment pourrait-il ? C'est bon**

Sans se soucier de l'avis des autres, il agita le bras. L'instant d'après, un énorme bus rouge apparu. A deux étages, il ressemblait un peu aux bus impériaux. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux longs leur dit :

 **-Et bien, montez !**

 **-Nous nous rendons à New Caste, au Richardson Dees Park,** fit Sirius

 **-Ok gamin ! Allez monter ! Premier voyage gratuit ! Mettez-vous sur la banquette derrière. Aller Ernie, met la gomme !**

Aussitôt dit, le bus bondit. Les quatre enfants se tombèrent dessus, tandis que le contrôleur lisait son journal. Le bus s'arrêta à plusieurs endroits, d'un bout à l'autre de l'Angleterre. Au bout d'un moment, le contrôleur s'adressa à James :

 **-On ne s'est déjà pas rencontré ?**

 **-Non désolé, premier voyage**

 **-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un…**

 **-Richardson Dees Park, New Castle**

Lorsque le chauffeur annonça l'endroit, les enfants s'empressèrent de quitter le bus. Le contrôleur les regardait suspicieusement. Le bus disparu et Sirius soupira :

 **-On a eu chaud ! La prochaine fois il faudra faire attention !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous... Enfin pour ceux qui lisent cette histoire plutôt ! Je sais, Noël est passé depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ce chapitre correspondait avec ma publication sur Wattpad. D'ailleurs, si vous avez hâte de lire les 4 chapitres suivant, vous pouvez aller voir dessus, l'histoire porte le même nom, l'enfance des maraudeurs et publié par Liske3e. Mais n'oubliez pas cet endroit, je publie deux fois par semaine sur ce site alors qu'elle est hebdomadaire sur Wattpad, donc vous aurez la fin de l'histoire avant ! Enfin, je passerais à deux fois par semaine aussi là-bas quand j'aurais terminé l'histoire.**

 **Après cette page pub, revenons à nos hippogriffes. J'ai décidé d'écrire la suite de l'enfance des maraudeurs, mais cette fois-ci, à Poudlard ! Je suis donc à la recherche d'un titre, si vous avez une idée, écrivez-là dans le petit carré vide en bas. Il se sent tellement seul et délaissé. D'ailleurs, si vous avez une idée pour cette fiction aussi, proposer ! J'accepte tout, même la révolte des cornichons ! C'est le titre d'une histoire absurde que je n'ai jamais voulu publier...**

 **Ensuite, je vous propose à vous, chers lecteurs, de créer un personnage qui intégrera mon histoire ! Il me faut simplement un nom, un prénom, une maison, un âge, une description physique et morale. Ou même, si vous voulez prendre un personnage créé par J. K. Rolling, vous pouvez ! Indiquez-moi juste le perso.**

 **Je vous laisse bientôt tranquille, pour lire la suite de l'histoire, même si je pense que certains d'entre vous ont sauté ma note et donc ne lisent pas ces mots... Bref ! Merci à tous pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires !**

 **Réponse à Yzeute : Merci pour ton assiduité !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Cadeau de Noël :

Noël arrivant, les garçons décidèrent de repousser encore un peu le début de leur métamorphose. Ce fut aussi pour laisser un peu plus de temps à James pour se remettre de ses émotions. D'après Remus, les mois suivants seraient les bons, le ciel serait dégagé. De plus, les feuilles de mandragore seraient d'une meilleure qualité et se serait la saison des Sphinx tête-de-mort.

Les enfants voulaient passer un joyeux Noël sans contrainte. Sévi prépara une super dinde, assez grosse pour trois Noëls et une délicieuse buche au chocolat. Ils décidèrent de faire le repas le midi, pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée. En fin d'après-midi, Maugrey passa même leur offrir des cadeaux. Une comète 300 pour James, un gramophone et une dizaine de vinyle pour Sirius, qui était devenu un fan incontestable de Rock. Mais comme il n'avait pas d'argent, il ne pouvait pas en avoir un. Un kit de survie microscopique pour Remus, que tout bon loup-garou doit avoir sur soi et contenant au minimum une tablette de chocolat et enfin, pour Lily, une petite clef en or. Alastor lui avait dit, en la lui donnant :

 **-C'est la clef de notre compte en banque, à Gringotts. Je t'ai déclaré comme l'héritière, tu as accès à tout. Ce sera plus simple pour vous**

Lily lui avait sauté dans les bras, le remerciant chaleureusement. Il était parti juste après, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils décidèrent alors de s'échanger les cadeaux, que tous avaient préparé avec minutie.

Lily voulait absolument passer la première et sortit trois petit paquet cadeau. Elle offrit le premier à Remus. Il contenait un petit bracelet. Elle lui expliqua qu'il était concentré en magie élémentaire. Lorsque Remus se transformerait en loup-garou, le bracelet resterait à sa place. Il préviendrait les animaux aux alentours de son arrivée et éloignerait les humains. Le jeune garçon était très ému. Lily offrit ensuite à Sirius un bracelet bras qui repoussait les ténèbres. Les sortilèges de magie noire étaient atténués. Enfin, elle offrit à James une gourmette. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus chez les Potter, elle l'avait trouvé dans la poussière et toute cassée. C'était la gourmette de Griffondor, qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

Sirius décida de passer après. Il n'avait pas de cadeau, mais un petit pinceau. Il dessina une sorte de rune sur le poignet droit de chacun de ses amis. C'était un tatouage magique. Apposé sur la peau, se serait un réservoir infini. Le tatouage absorberait la magie en dehors du corps et la transmettrait à l'organisme. Pour Remus, il était légèrement différent. Lors de ses transformations, le tatouage protègerait les humains. Le loup ne pourra pas les mordre. La rune brilla légèrement lorsqu'elle fut apposée puis fut absorbé par la peau.

Remus souriait en recevant ses cadeaux. De magnifique cadeaux. Il sortit alors une fiole. Le liquide à l'intérieur était doré. Il expliqua :

 **-Les loup-garou attaquent les humains, tous. Cependant, il y a une exception. Si les humains font partis de la meute du loup, alors il les reconnaitra et les aidera. C'est lui, le loup, qui m'a donné ce sang. C'est le sang le plus pur d'un loup-garou. Il n'est pas contaminé et seul le loup transformé peut le faire sortir, que s'il le veut vraiment. Plus aucun loup ne vous attaquera, vous ferez partit de ma meute, vous serez protégé. Il faut simplement que vous en buviez une gorgée**

Remus était inquiet, peut-être qu'ils ne voudront pas. C'était après tout un cadeau un peu empoisonné. Mais pourtant, le visage des trois autres étaient rayonnant. James fut le premier à attraper la fiole et à en boire. Il la passa ensuite à Sirius et Lily la termina. Les quatre enfants ressentirent alors un frisson et une meilleure perception des autres. Comme s'ils étaient devenus un point lumineux. Ils eurent aussi une légère amélioration de leur sens, comme s'ils avaient gagné certaines capacités du loup-garou.

Enfin, ils se tournèrent vers James. Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait trouvé, dans un vieux grimoire, une formule utilisable seulement par les sorciers utilisant la vieille magie. De plus, ce sortilège ne pouvait être appliqué que sur une personne que l'on porte dans son cœur. D'une voix hésitante, Potter dit :

 **-Je voudrais vous offrir un sentiment… Enfin non, mais oui… Plutôt l'apogée d'un sentiment. C'est l'espoir. Il ne pourra jamais vous quitter et vous empêchera de devenir fou, pas que vous en aillez besoin… Mais au cas où…**

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Ils avaient compris. James se leva et posa tour à tour sa main sur leur front. A chaque fois que le sort était posé, la personne ressentait un changement, comme si tout devenait possible, comme s'il venait de boire du Félix Félicis.

Une fois que ce fut fait, les quatre enfants commencèrent à discuter, dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Ils firent des jeux de société, une partie de Quidditch et mangèrent des bonbons jusqu'à l'écœurement. En fin de soirée, Safran et Sévi retrouvèrent les enfants. Ils tenaient quatre petits paquets. Safran leur expliqua :

 **-Sévi et Safran voudraient offrir leur cadeau aux maîtres. Les maîtres sont très gentils avec eux et ils voudraient les remercier. Ce sont des pendentifs représentant un élément. Miss Lily a le feu, car elle manipule l'électricité et que ses cheveux sont roux. Monsieur Sirius a le vent, pour sa liberté de pensée. Monsieur James a la terre, car elle représente la bonté. Monsieur Remus a l'eau, car elle peut se transformer, dévoilant des facettes cachées**

 **-Merci beaucoup Safran, à toi aussi Sévi. Ce sont des très beaux cadeaux**

Les elfes de maisons s'inclinèrent jusqu'au sol et partirent. Les quatre enfants mirent les colliers autour de leur cou. C'est vrai que chaque élément les représentait bien. Lily la fougueuse, l'indomptable. Sirius le rêveur, l'amas d'étoiles qui habillaient le ciel. James l'amoureux, qui jugeait avec son cœur et non son esprit. Remus le changeur, aussi calme que violent, changeant d'apparence comme d'un masque, cachant en lui un trésor enfoui.

La nuit venue, après avoir observé le ciel sans nuage, la nouvelle lune faisant ressortir les étoiles. Ils partirent se coucher des étoiles pleins les yeux et le cœur autant lourd que léger, car la tristesse avait été remplacé par l'amitié.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, il y a un petit cadre en bas, répondez à mes questions SVP**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une review, ça me touche énormément ! Pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez encore m'envoyer la description de votre personnage, je suis encore en train d'établir le planning des années à venir...**

 **Au fait, comme certains me l'ont fait remarqué, la grand-mère n'apparait pas. Voulez-vous la voir ? Pour savoir si je dois ajouter une scène à mon histoire. Si je n'ai pas un minimum de réponse positive, elle ne restera qu'un fantôme bienveillant.**

 **Concernant la révolte des cornichons, voici, juste pour vous, la plus idiote des histoires. Je tiens avant tout à préciser que j'étais avec des amis et qu'on s'ennuyait énormément.**

 _Un jour, un groupe de tomates prit le pouvoir dans une cuisine. Ils réussirent, par un tour de force sans précédent, à s'imposer comme l'aliment phare. Ils furent placé dans tous les plats, comme élément principal, comme accompagnement, comme décoration. La cuisine avait même venir d'autres espèces de tomates, créant ainsi la ligue des tomates. Cette prédominance rouge agaça beaucoup les autres fruits et légumes qui dormaient dans les frigo et le garde manger. Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'étaient pas des végétaux moches ! Ils avaient tout, la qualité gustative, la beauté, la rareté...Et pourtant, les tomates leur passaient toujours devant le bac.  
_

 _Pendant plusieurs années, les aliments tentèrent de se rebeller contre la ligue des tomates. Malheureusement, ils perdirent à chaque fois, augmentant ainsi le pouvoir des tomates. Les choses auraient pu rester ainsi, si Kawa le cornichon, caché dans le bocal en haut de l'étagère, n'avait pas remarqué le point faire des tomates. Après des années d'observations, il parla à ses frères et sœurs. Tous étaient d'accord avec Kawa, la dominance devait cesser. Les cornichons avaient aussi le droit à leur heure de gloire !_

 _Kawa expliqua le plan qui avait macéré dans le vinaigre pendant tout le temps de sa ré tomates, avec leur peau si fragile, explosaient au moindre impact. Elles laissaient alors échapper leur jus, très salissant. Le plan de Kawa était simple. Les cornichons devaient sauter sur les tomates pour les détruire. Les dégâts créés reviendraient aux tomates, qui seraient alors expulsé de la cuisine.  
_

 _Tous les frères et sœurs de Kawa approuvèrent le plan, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux mette le cornichon sur le problème. Comment sortir du bocal ? Depuis l'arrivée des tomates, personne n'était venu les chercher. Mais Kawa avait déjà la solution. De sa place contre le verre, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Ratatouille, le rat du garde manger. Kawa lui indiquait des planques et lui donnait les ragots de la cuisine, l'arrivage des aliments. Le plan débuterait lorsque la porte du garde manger serait ouverte._

 _Ils ne durent pas attendre très longtemps et les cornichons passèrent à l'attaque. Le bocal tomba par terre, se brisant en mille morceau. Certains des cornichons furent estropiés, d'autres attrapés par le cuisinier. Mais la plupart d'entre eux réussir à atteindre la cuisine. Le premier problème arriva alors, comment monter sur les plans de travail, où les tomates murissaient tranquillement ? C'est sans compter sur l'arrivée des légumes. Ratatouille, avide de ragots, avait raconté le plan de Kawa à tout le monde. Dans un élan de solidarité, les aliments se vengèrent de la ligue des tomates._

 _Cet après-midi là, ce fut un vrai carnage dans la cuisine. Il y avait du jus partout. Le cuisinier, énervé, attrapa alors un poireau et le coupa net en deux ! Il fit de même avec un autre. Un commis, lui, ne prit pas cette peine. Il attrapa les aliments par poignée et les jetait dans l'eau bouillante. La révolte, mené par les cornichons avait échoué. Discrètement, les cornichons tentèrent de traverser le champ de mine. Beaucoup moururent pendant la traversé. Les cornichons arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du garde manger. Là-bas, ils seraient en sécurité. Malheureusement, la porte se refermait inexorablement. Kawa, pour laver son honneur et sa défaite, fit barrage à la porte avec son corps. Il ne tenu pas longtemps, mais il pu sauver un grand nombre de ses compatriotes._

 _Ce qu'il ne sut jamais, c'est que Ratatouille avait été découvert pendant l'opération. Les cuisiniers l'avaient frappé à coup de balai pour le faire partir. Et dans l'esprit du rat, tout était de la faute de Kawa. Alors, quant il vit le retour des cornichons, il décida de se venger. Il les attrapa un à un, les déchiquetant avec ses crocs. Le sol du garde manger fut recouvert de vinaigre et de morceau de cornichons. Pourtant, même si les héros moururent dans d'atroces souffrances, ils libérèrent la cuisine du joue des tomates. Ces dernières furent relégués à la bolonnièse. C'est ainsi que se termina la révolte des cornichons.  
_

 **Réponse à Yzeute : Merci ! Désolé, Severus n'intégrera pas les maraudeurs, mais il fera tout de même partie de l'histoire, c'est une évidence. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par la révolte des cornichons ! Concernant le titre, je retiens, je continue à chercher tout de même ! Oui, moi aussi j'adore Sévi et Safran, ils sont trop chouettes ! Pour la grand-mère de Lily, je ne sais pas si je vais la faire apparaître, en tout cas, au chapitre 33, elle n'est toujours pas là. Merci pour ton com !**

 **Réponse à Guest : Je me suis demandée quel cadeau offrir aux enfants et c'est la chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Heureusement que la magie existe dans mon histoire, sinon j'aurais eu quelques problèmes. Désolé si tu as été déçu par la révolte des cornichons, je n'avais pas pensé à ça... L'enfance des maraudeurs à Poudlard viendra, mais il va falloir attendre ! Enfin merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Enfreindre la loi en suivant des règles :

 **-Beurk ! C'est dégoutant !** Fit James en recrachant le feuille

 **-James ! Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup ! Et puis, c'est le seul moyen,** le gronda Lily

 **-Je suis d'accord avec James, c'est infâme**

 **-Je vous l'avais bien dit,** commenta Remus, avachi sur le canapé

Le groupe était dans la véranda. Un mois et demi avait passé depuis Noël et les garçons entamaient le processus pour devenir des Animagi. La lune allait bientôt se lever, il était 16h et Remus allait partir, c'était le meilleur moment pour commencer. Quelques minutes plus tard, sous les plaintes des deux garçons, Remus se leva et alla dans le jardin. Sévi et Safran avaient posés des sorts pour que Remus n'ait pas à aller en forêt depuis la fois où ils avaient mis trois jours à le retrouver. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils faisaient partie de la même meute, le loup était plus calme.

Comme à chaque pleine lune, Lily, Sirius et James veillèrent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, quand leur ami était seul dehors. Généralement, ils en profitaient pour avancer sur l'un de leur projet, mais là James et Sirius n'étaient pas du tout productif :

 **-Ah, maintenant j'ai un goût de vomi dans la bouche**

 **-En plus, ma langue est toute pâteuse**

 **-Ça colle au palais**

 **-Et…**

 **-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre un peu ! Ça ne sert à rien !**

 **-Mais Lily-jolie, ce n'est pas bon !**

 **-Et arrête avec ce surnom ! C'est le seul moyen si vous vous aider Remus**

Les deux garçons se turent. Elle avait raison. Et puis, ils exagéraient un peu, s'était surtout plus dérangeant qu'autre chose. Ils se plongèrent donc dans la réalisation d'oreilles à rallonge. Un mélange de technologie moldue et de magie sorcière. Un véritable petit bijou. Soudain, James se redressa et dit :

 **-Mais où on va trouver la rosée ?**

 **-Sévi m'a dit qu'il connaissait un lac impossible d'accès pour les humains. Il ira nous la chercher le mois prochain**

Lily avait répondu sans lever le nez de son bouquin. Elle avait déjà tout planifié, pour être certaine que tout se déroule bien. Après tout, c'était de la magie très complexe et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y avait qu'une dizaine d'Animagi dans toute l'Angleterre. La jeune fille était certaine qu'il y a eu des non déclarés.

Le reste du mois se déroula sans encombre, même si la soupe devenait un cauchemar pour les enfants. Aussi, à cause de la toxicité des feuilles, les garçons étaient tout le temps malade. D'ailleurs, le trajet jusqu'au manoir des Potter fut très éprouvant. Ce fut avec joie qu'ils barrèrent le dernier jour du calendrier. A 15h55, les garçons sortirent tous les ingrédients. Ils se placèrent devant la grosse souche dans le jardin. Les nuits de pleine lune, elle était totalement éclairée.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, d'où son utilité, les garçons retirèrent avec délectation la feuille de leur bouche. Ils la placèrent dans la fiole, devenant une masse informe et gluante coulant dans le flacon. Les deux garçons calèrent leur fiole au-dessus de leur initiale. Quand ils eurent fini leur besogne, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Remus, ou plutôt, avec la forme lupin de Remus. Le loup les regardait sans frémir, les babines légèrement retrousser. Lorsque les garçons se mirent à reculer, le loup ne bougea pas. Ou plutôt, il s'accroupit au pied de la souche, comme s'il voulait la protéger.

Le reste de la nuit, James et Sirius se reposèrent, affaibli par la feuille de mandragore. Lily, quant à elle, continua de ranger la maison. Lorsque le réveil sonna 7h00, elle appela Sévi, pour qu'il aille lui chercher la rosée. L'elfe de maison revient quelques minutes plus tard et Lily réveilla les deux garçons. Elle leur donna la cuillère en argent, la rosée, le cheveu parfait et la chrysalide de Sphinx tête-de-mort. James et Sirius allèrent de nouveau dans le jardin et s'approchèrent de la souche. Avec douceur, le loup-garou s'éloigna.

Ils insérèrent le cheveu, puis la cuillérée de rosée et enfin la chrysalide. Ensuite, en gardant la fiole dans leur main, ils rentrèrent sans faire de bruit dans la maison. James monta dans sa chambre tandis que Sirius se dirigea vers le garage. Ils installèrent leur fiole et revinrent dans le salon. Une fois que Remus fut redevenu lui-même, ils quittèrent toujours sans aucun bruit la maison.

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre l'orage en récitant la formule. Ils rentrèrent au manoir et tous purent se reposer. L'attente les avaient tous affectés. James et Sirius passèrent presque tout le mois suivant à récupérer. Le sortilège les affectait beaucoup, les vidant de leur énergie. Heureusement pour James, le cadeau de Sirius était très efficace. Le sort était tellement puissant que la rune s'allumait et brillait durant les trois heures suivantes, le temps que le corps se recharge. Sirius, lui, avait moins de chance. Plus le temps passait et plus il s'affaiblissait. Lily, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup, cherchait avec Remus un moyen de sauver Sirius sans qu'ils doivent arrêter le processus. C'est dans l'un des vieux grimoires, écrit en latin, qu'ils trouvèrent.

Un mage de sang pouvait survivre à la mort en puisant dans les ressources d'une ou plusieurs autres personnes. Il y avait deux cas de figure. Le premier, le sorcier volait la magie jusqu'à la mort de l'individu pour se ressourcer. La seconde, les deux personnes passaient un pacte. Le mage puisait dans les réserves de l'autre quand il en avait besoin sans le tuer. Seulement, cela avait des conséquences.

Les deux personnes voyaient leur sang se mélanger. Aux yeux de la magie, ils étaient considérés comme des jumeaux. De plus, ils échangeaient des capacités physiques, comme une vitesse augmentée, un cœur qui bat plus lentement… Par contre, l'individu choisi ne peut pas être un changeur de peau. Il doit obligatoirement être totalement humain et de descendance humaine, au moins à cinq générations. Enfin, si l'individu pratique une magie sans baguette, cela n'aura pas vraiment d'importance. Le sorcier sanguin sera plus sensible au type de magie de son « jumeau ».

Lily et Remus se regardèrent, seule la jeune femme pouvait être l'individu. Maintenant, il allait falloir convaincre Sirius que c'était la seule solution.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me revoici ! Je suis contente que la plupart d'entre vous aie aimé la révolte des cornichons. Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça et parlons de ce chapitre.**

 **Comme vous avez peut-être vu, ce chapitre est divisé en deux parties. Sachez que vous n'aurez la suite que mercredi prochain, non négociable. Dans cette première partie, comme dans la deuxième d'ailleurs, j'entre dans les souvenirs de Sirius comme je le conçois. Ce n'est pas du tout une réalité quelconque. Enfin, pas chez moi en tout cas. Et je l'espère chez personnes. La violence, la maltraitance, le déni sont ici abordés. Comme vous savez que tout ira mieux par la suite, ne le prenez pas trop à cœur. Ce chapitre et le suivant sont utiles pour la compréhension de mon personnage Sirius, mais pas obligatoire à la compréhension de l'histoire. Vous pouvez donc les passer sans aucun soucis.**

 **Pour ceux qui lirons tout de même et j'espère qu'il y en aura, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'ambiance et sur la vie de Sirius.**

 **Pour tout le monde : Ce chapitre n'est certainement pas le plus violent que vous lirez, loin de là. Cependant, je préfère prévenir pour vous évitez une mauvaise surprise. Le ton sera beaucoup moins léger et il en sera de même pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : J'ai à peine vu Ratatouille trois fois ! quand à Lily et Sirius, c'est mon explication. Selon moi, Sirius n'est pas sorti avec Lily pour plusieurs raisons, la première est James évidemment. Son meilleur ami avait le béguin pour elle. La deuxième, les premières années il ne l'appréciait pas. La dernière, c'est qu'il devait la considérer comme une sœur, comme un confident. J'imagine bien Sirius se tourner vers elle quand il est en froid avec ses amis. Après ce n'est que mon point de vue**

 **Réponse à Yzeute : Merci ! Tant qu'au moins une personne aimera cette histoire, je la publierais !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Les souvenirs de Sirius, partie 1/2 :

 **-J'allais te le demander**

Lily fut abasourdi par la réponse de Sirius. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait aussi facilement, le garçon était tellement fier. Mais en voyant son teint cireux, elle comprit qu'il craignait pour sa vie. Et il devait connaitre les conséquences du sortilège. Lily en fut aussi un peu ému, car Sirius l'acceptait comme sœur, même si c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était la seule personne disponible.

La jeune fille s'assit en face de Black. Ce dernier sortit son couteau et s'entailla les veines. Il le tendit à Lily qui fit de même. Lorsque la lame coupa sa chair, elle ne put retenir un petit cri. Aussitôt, le sang se mit à couler abondamment. D'un geste vif malgré sa fatigue, Sirius attrapa son bras et posa le sien dessus, pour que leurs deux blessures se confondent. A l'aide du couteau, il traça des symboles sur leurs avant-bras. Plus les marques apparaissaient et moins le sang coulait. Une fois la dernière rune appliquée, Sirius commença à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles. Il parla, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les symboles ne s'effacent. A ce moment-là, Lily s'évanoui.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle était décorée dans les teintes vert émeraude. Elle était jolie et pourtant elle frissonna de dégout. Elle se leva et s'habilla, avant de se regarder dans le miroir, c'était lui, pas elle. Elle était devenue spectatrice de l'enfance de Sirius. En devenant jumeaux, ils avaient partagé leurs souvenirs. Sirius/Lily quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Ils passèrent devant une salle contenant une gigantesque tapisserie généalogique et entrèrent dans la cuisine. Là, un petit garçon ressemblant à Sirius était en train de déjeuner. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui dit :

 **-Sirius, tu es encore en retard ! Heureusement que mère n'est pas encore arrivée**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas Reg. Et puis, ce n'est pas cette vieille peau qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !**

 **-Fait attention, elle peut t'entendre**

 **-Mais non, elle est en train de se préparer pour la rencontre avec « le seigneur des ténèbres »,** se moqua le Sirius de l'époque

 **-Le faux maître ne devrait pas se moquer, le seigneur des ténèbres va le recadrer et lui apprendre les valeurs des sang-purs,** grogna une ombre

 **-Créature ! Part ! Je ne veux pas te voir !**

 **-Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres du faux-maître,** ricana l'elfe de maison

 **-S'il te plait Créature, laisse nous seul,** fit Regulus, pour calmer le jeu

 **-Comme il vous le plaira, Maître**

 **-Comment peux-tu être sympathique avec lui ! Ce monstre !**

 **-Je préfère l'avoir dans mon camp**

 **-Je préfère être libre. Vivre la nuque inclinée n'est pas pour moi. Je serais libre, ou je serais mort,** prédit Sirius

 **-Sirius ! Ne dis pas ça ! Mère déteste ça ! En tout cas, il faudra que tu t'inclines quand Il sera là…**

 **-Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne deviendrais pas un mangemort**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Reg, je me battrai pour ma liberté, c'est ma vie**

 **-Nous verrons ça lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres sera là. Allez dans le petit salon, votre professeur va arriver,** fit madame Black en entrant

Le Sirius du souvenir se tourna vers la mère et lui fit un sourire condescendant. Il mit sa tartine débordant de confiture dans sa bouche, comme il savait que sa mère détestait. Et il ne se trompait pas, elle eut une moue dégoutée et quitta la pièce immédiatement. Fier de son succès, il fit comme s'il n'entendait pas le soupir de son petit frère.

Une fois son repas fini, Sirius remonta dans sa chambre et rangea sa chambre. Il mit dans son sac à dos le paquet de gâteau et la confiture qu'il avait pris. Il remplit aussi sa bouteille d'eau. Généralement, lors des réunions de famille, il passait la nuit dehors, tellement il était énervé. Alors, avec le temps, il s'était organisé et son sac était prêt à la moindre crise. En ouvrant son bureau, il trouva la tenue. C'était la tenue moldue tendance du moment, il l'avait acheté la dernière fois et avait décidé de la mettre à la prochaine réunion de famille. Mais peut-être que si Voldemort le voyait avec, il n'allait pas vouloir de lui et de son frère dans son armée…

Comme d'habitude, il arriva en retard et le professeur ne dit rien. Il utilisait un ton mielleux, comme à chaque fois. La noble et vieille famille Black, il fallait leur lécher les pieds. Une fois le cours fini, les enfants mangèrent rapidement et montèrent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Sirius se changea et mit la tenue moldue. Pour être sûr de faire de l'effet, il décida de descendre une fois tout le monde arrivé.

Soudain, un courant froid traversa la demeure. Lily cause Sirius frémirent. L'aura était monstrueuse. La jeune fille admira le courage de son ami, quand il quitta sa chambre, habillé comme un moldue. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il était le dernier. Tous les regards étaient portés sur lui. On pouvait y lire de la surprise, du dégout, même si beaucoup restaient neutre. Il y avait tout le gratin de la société, les Blacks, les Malefoy, les Lestrange, les Nott et bien d'autres encore. Au milieu, assis sur un fauteuil ressemblant à un trône, Voldemort. Walburga Black se leva et s'écria :

 **Sirius ! Remonte immédiatement dans ta chambre et change-toi ! C'est une honte que tu apportes à ta famille et…**

 **-Non. Je ne suis pas un mangemort et les robes ne sont pas pratique. Je reste comme ça ou je n'assiste pas à la réunion,** dit Sirius d'une voix calme et ferme

 **-Comment oses-tu petit…**

 **-Laisser, ce garçon est encore jeune, il cherche simplement à attirer l'attention. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand il nous aura rejoint,** commença Voldemort

 **-Mais je ne vous rejoindrais pas. Je ne suis pas un tueur et buter des gens n'est pas mon hobby, désolé, ou pas,** le coupa Sirius

 **-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, c'est un honneur de servir le seigneur des ténèbres,** s'exclama Bellatrix dédaigneusement

 **-J'ai un trop beau visage pour le cacher son un masque et puis, franchement, vous n'allez jamais y arriver**

 **-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?** Demanda d'une voix doucereuse Voldemort

 **-Vous êtes une bande de timbré qui veut dominer le monde, mais vous n'êtes même pas assez nombreux pour devoir refuser des gens aux parties ! Lorsque les moldues se rendront compte de votre existence et ils le feront, ils vous butteront, c'est certain. Et les sorciers les aideront, vous allez tous être tué ou encore mieux, envoyé à Azkaban !**

 **-Endoloris !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici la suite des souvenirs de Sirius !  
**

 **Rappel : deuxième parties sur deux des souvenirs de Sirius. Attention, scènes de violence, de maltraitance, de déni. Cette partie n'est pas obligatoire à la compréhension de l'histoire.**

 **J'ai posé un second tiret à la fin du chapitre, qui cloture la fin des souvenirs de Sirius. Si vous voulez lire le dernier paragraphe, il est juste en dessous !**

 **Pour ceux qui lirons tout de même et j'espère qu'il y en aura, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'ambiance et sur la vie de Sirius.**

 **Pour tout le monde : Ce chapitre n'est certainement pas le plus violent que vous lirez, loin de là. Cependant, je préfère prévenir pour vous évitez une mauvaise surprise. Le ton sera beaucoup moins léger et il en sera de même pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Petite information, je viens de terminer l'écriture de cette histoire. Elle possède un total de 40 chapitres définitifs !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Merci pour toutes tes review ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Les souvenirs de Sirius, partie 2/2 :

Dans la tête de Sirius, Lily se tordait de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une mère pouvait faire ça à son enfant. Finalement, le sort s'arrêta et Sirius reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Walburga se tenait au-dessus de lui, folle de rage. Le garçon se releva doucement et planta son regard dans celui de sa prétendue mère.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Maintenant, la plupart des visages exprimaient la peur. Voldemort se leva et se dirigea vers Sirius. Il sortit la baguette et lui dit :

 **-Je respecte ton effronterie, elle se transformera en courage avec le temps. Ton caractère d'insoumis fera de toi un grand leader dans le futur. Maintenant, rejoins-moi**

 **-Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse et je ne changerai pas d'avis**

 **\- Tu as de la chance, tu es de haute naissance, donc je laisse passer pour cette fois. Je n'accepterai pas un autre refus de ta part**

 **-C'est énervant quand on n'obtient pas ce qu'on veut, hein ? Surtout par un gamin de 6 ans ! Mais dit moi, pourquoi Voldemort ? Quel est votre vrai nom de famille ? A moins que tu ne sois un sang-de-b…**

 **-Endoloris !**

Sirius/Lily s'effondra de nouveau au sol en hurlant de douleur. En comparaison, le sortilège lancer par Walburga ressemblait plus à une gifle. Et là, il dura bien plus longtemps. Tellement que Sirius arrêta peu à peu de crier, tombant dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand Créature lui lança un saut d'eau glacé dessus. La douleur était encore présente et il lui semblait voir à travers un voile. Avec ses habits trempés, il frissonnait. Le jeune garçon releva la tête en entendant la voix sifflante de Voldemort :

 **-Tu as l'air d'avoir compris, maintenant, tend ton bras**

 **-Non…**

 **-Immédiatement !**

 **-Non ! C'est ma vie, je ne veux pas**

Encore une fois, Lily fut surprise par la force de caractère de Sirius. Rare aurait été les personnes capables d'autant résister. Mais Sirius faisait partit de ses personnes qui n'avaient qu'une parole, qui vivait uniquement selon ses idéaux, qui vivait à fond, peu importe les risques. Il avait une vision du monde assez manichéenne, le bien et le mal. Ses amis faisaient parties du bien et il mourait pour eux, les autres n'étaient rien. Voldemort dû le comprendre, car il baissa sa baguette. Il se dressa au-dessus du jeune garçon et lui dit :

 **-Je vois, tu ne renonceras pas. Je vais donc te tuer, ta famille n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Mais, dans ma grande magnitude, je vais te laisser une dernière chance de vivre. Diffindo !**

Une plaie béante se forma sur le ventre de Sirius, le sang coulait, encore et encore. Peu à peu, Sirius tomba dans l'inconscience. Il préférait mourir que de se soumettre. Bientôt, il ferma les yeux. Lily, à l'intérieur de l'esprit du jeune Sirius avait peur. Même si elle connaissait la fin de l'histoire et que son ami survivrait, elle était terrifiée. L'attente dura longtemps, dans le noir, sang un bruit. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit clapotement vienne secouer le corps. Sirius battit des paupières et l'image réapparu. Au-dessus de lui, deux enfants. Il y avait Regulus et une fille aux cheveux noirs. Regulus soupira et dit :

 **-Bravo Andromeda, il s'est réveillé !**

 **-Sirius, il te faut partir, utilise ta magie, tu dois te soigner,** fit la jeune fille

 **-Sirius n'a pas encore fait de sortilèges,** commenta une voix au loin

 **-Narcissa !**

 **-Sirius, s'il te plait, utilise ta magie du sang et part, on ne dira rien, promit**

 **-Sa magie du sang ?** fit Narcissa incrédule

Sirius n'écouta pas la réponse de son frère. Il devait surement lui expliquer que l'ainé Black était un sorcier sanguin. Sirius se concentra et Lily vit des symboles apparaitre devant ses yeux. Comme si toutes les formules étaient inscrites dans le sang. Le jeune garçon mit son doigt dans la flaque brune autour de lui. Il traça les runes, dans le sang même et bien qu'elles disparaissent à l'œil nu, elles étaient toujours là, Lily les voyaient en surbrillance. Il traça, jusqu'à devenir le centre d'un cercle et commença à psalmodier. Peu à peu, la blessure à son ventre se résorba et son corps devenait translucide. Avant de disparaitre pour de bon, Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Regulus et Andromeda dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux écarquillés. Près de la porte, Narcissa venait de revenir avec Voldemort.

Ce dernier fut surprit par l'état de Sirius. Il devait déjà croire le garçon mort. Quand il vit que le sang avait disparu, il comprit. Un sorcier sanguin, une espèce très rare. Sirius lui fit un sourire condescendant avant de disparaître et il eut la satisfaction d'entendre le hurlement de rage de Voldemort.

* * *

A ce moment-là, le voyage dans le temps s'arrêta. Lily fut brutalement ramener dans son fauteuil. En face d'elle, Sirius avait retrouvé des couleurs. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, il lui dit :

 **-Désolé, je croyais que tu savais que ça allait se produire**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas grave, mais…**

 **-Ce souvenir est le plus important pour moi, c'est celui de mon choix. Il dirigera ma vie. J'ai été obligé de te le partager. Par contre, n'en parle pas aux autres**

 **-Pas de soucis. Et toi, tu as vu quoi ?**

 **-Ton départ. C'est ton choix. Choisir la magie, un destin incertain**

Les deux amis restèrent face à face, dans un silence apaisant. Lily avait l'impression de se retrouver en présence de sa sœur, quand elles étaient dans la même pièce, sans rien faire, mais ensemble. Sirius, lui, retrouvait la bonté de son frère dans sa nouvelle sœur. Son petit frère, dont il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, celui qui lui avait offert la liberté. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il était encore en vie.

C'est assis l'un en face de l'autre que les retrouvèrent deux heures plus tard James et Remus. Ils sentirent immédiatement le changement, bien qu'ils ne le virent pas. Mais, il y avait une sorte d'échange invisible entre les deux, comme entre deux personnes qui se connaissent par cœur. L'avenir promettait d'être amusant !


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui, si ce n'est : laissez une review !**

 **Au fait, désolé de ne pas avoir poster hier, j'ai complètement oublié !  
**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Nous parlons de Lily quand même ! Bien entendu qu'elle accepte ! Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Professeurs de Poudlard :

Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans que les enfants vivaient dans le manoir. Aucun orage ne s'était déclaré à Godric's Hollow et les deux garçons entendaient désormais avec force un second cœur battre à côté du leur. Aujourd'hui, bien c'était le plein été, il pleuvait des cordes. Les quatre enfants étaient donc dans le laboratoire et travaillait sur des feux d'artifices.

Soudain, une alarme se déclencha. Elle vrillait les tympans et la peur fit augmenter d'un coup le rythme cardiaque des enfants. Ils avaient perdu l'habitude de craindre pour leur vie et ce rappel à la dure réalité était douloureux. Après un instant d'hésitation, les quatre amis partirent en courant vers le grenier. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'armoire à disparaitre et entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'espace était étroit et ils eurent un haut le cœur lorsque la porte se referma. Ensuite, ils tombèrent à la renverse sur un beau tapis aux couleurs ocres. Les quatre enfants se redressèrent et se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Soudain, la voix d'une femme les fit se retourner :

 **-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?**

La femme avait un charisme incroyable. Elle dégageait une aura qui faisait frémir les enfants. Avec sa longue robe noire et son chignon strict, elle ressemblait au parfait professeur sévère, mais juste. Le genre de personne que l'on ne voulait pas contrarier. James, en la regardant, lui trouva une forte ressemblance avec une amie de sa mère. Et si c'était cette personne, alors il fallait mieux lui répondre :

 **-Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter**

 **-Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma maison ?** Fit le professeur McGonagall

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici… Mais dans la précipitation, c'était la seule solution qui leur était venue à l'esprit. Lily, voyant que la femme attendait, expliqua :

 **-Nous étions chez ma grand-mère quand quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison. Mon oncle nous a dit de venir ici si cela devait arriver. Désolé pour le dérangement**

 **-C'est bon. Suivez-moi**

La femme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Les enfants suivirent aussitôt ses traces, il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Et puis, ils étaient chez elle, alors ils devaient obéir. La femme les mena dans un petit salon et leur proposa des biscuits. Elle leur dit ensuite :

 **-Restez dans cette pièce, je vais voir ce qui se passe chez vous**

 **-Merci madame**

La femme partit en fermant la porte. Les enfants s'assirent sur les sofas et attendirent. Ils étaient mal à l'aise. Près d'une heure plus tard, la dame revient dans le petit salon et leur expliqua :

 **-S'était un simple membre du ministère de la magie. Comme la maison était plus habitée que d'habitude et que de la magie y était pratiqué, alors que c'est la maison d'une cracmol. Mais j'ai rectifié le sortilège. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous dans la maison des Prewett ?**

 **-C'est ma grand-mère et nous avions besoin d'un endroit où vivre. Puis-je vous posez une question, qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Je suis le professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard et mon nom est McGonagall. Tu es James Potter c'est ça ? Je connaissais bien tes parents. Je savais bien que tu étais encore en vie**

 **-Merci madame, je me souviens aussi de vous**

 **-Oui et le fils Black, tu as été déclaré mort par tes parents,** continua le professeur en se tournant vers Sirius

 **-C'est eux qui ont fait une erreur, pas moi**

 **-Oui. Lupin…**

 **-Le fils loup-garou,** répondit gentiment Remus

 **-C'est vrai, vous formez un drôle de groupe tous les quatre. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez ici. Mais pendant toute l'année scolaire, vous devriez vous débrouiller seuls**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a l'habitude. Et puis, dans deux ans, nous serons à Poudlard,** fit malicieusement James

 **-Alors je vous aurais à l'œil, petits chenapans**

 **-Ah non, nous sommes les maraudeurs, ne nous oubliez pas !**

Les enfants quittèrent la demeure du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci se dirigea vers une autre pièce, où un sorcier à longue barbe grise et habillé d'une robe bleue nuit pailletée. Elle s'assit en face de lui. L'homme, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, la questionna du regard. Elle lui répondit :

 **-Ce ne sont que des enfants !**

 **-Mais ils sont déjà bien plus fort que la plupart des sorciers. Et ils se battront contre lui, ils le font déjà,** fit doucement l'homme

 **-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faut mieux attendre leur entrée à Poudlard ? Vous pourrez les entrainer plus facilement et vos départs incessants de l'école font peur aux élèves. De plus, ils seront regardés comme des Veaudelunes domestiqués ! Laissez-leur du temps !**

 **-Minerva, ces enfants vont devenir une cible de choix pour les recruteurs**

 **-Albus, ils ont survécu pendant quatre ans sans notre aide, ils y arriveront**

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et salua sa collègue. Cette fois-ci, il s'inclinait. Mais de toute façon, la guerre n'était pas encore finie et il avait encore d'autres atouts dans sa manche.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, les quatre amis étaient un peu mal à l'aise. Se faire avoir ainsi par un simple membre du ministère. Et déranger le professeur pour si peu était gênant. A ce moment-là, Remus se tourna vers James et lui dit :

 **-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu connaissais un professeur de Poudlard !**

 **-Et bien, je ne la connais pas vraiment… Ma mère et elle étaient très amies, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé… Après je sais qu'elle est la sous-directrice de l'école et la directrice de la maison Griffondor !**

 **-Lily, avant que tu demandes, Griffondor est l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard,** fit Sirius

 **-Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup…,** remarqua la jeune fille

 **-Poudlard se divise en quatre maisons, Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poussouffle et Serpentard. Pour entrer dans l'une des maisons, il faut posséder certaines qualités ou certaines façons de penser. L'endroit où tu seras envoyé sera définitif. Cela déterminera aussi ton avenir et tes amitiés,** continua Sirius

 **-Tes amitiés ?**

 **-Oui, si tu es à Serpentard, tu ne traines qu'avec des Serpentard et parfois certains Serdaigle. Tu es l'ennemi juré des Griffondor,** répondit Sirius

 **-Ah oui, c'est une haine viscérale ! Enfin bon, nous on reste ensemble et on ira à Griffondor !** S'exclama James


	20. Chapter 20

**Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Réponse à Elwenn : Merci pour ta review et l'échange qui a suivi ! Je vais relire les chapitres qui arrivent pour vérifier ce que j'y ai marqué ! Mais n'hésite pas à me poser des questions ça me fait super plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le contenu de la fiole :

 **-Pas forcément, Lily ou Remus peuvent aller à Serdaigle…** Commenta Sirius

 **-Non ! C'est impossible ! Lily-jolie, ne me quitte pas !** Fit mélodramatiquement James

 **-Merci, je vois que je suis le bienvenue,** nota Remus

 **-Mais non Mumus, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que toi tu représentes parfaitement le courage des Griffondor ! Tu survis alors que tout le monde voudrait te voir mort !** Tenta James

 **-Donc je ne suis pas courageuse,** se moqua Lily

 **-Non ! C'est juste que tu es tellement intelligente… Vous vous fichez de moi,** découvrit alors James

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es un bon Griffondor, tu fonces tête baissée dans les ennuis !** Rigola Sirius

 **-Mais pourquoi vous deux vous irez à Griffondor ?** Demanda alors Lily

 **-Et bien, en général, tous les membres d'une même famille vont dans la même maison, car ils sont élevés pareil… Bref, la famille Potter est connue comme les descendants indirects de Godric's Griffondor lui-même. Donc il presque sûr qu'il y aille. Quant à moi, c'est surtout par opposition à ma famille. Ils sont tous à Serpentard et me revendique comme différent. Je m'oppose à eux. La maison ennemie à Serpentard est Griffondor. Donc normalement j'y serais envoyé**

 **-Désolé de vous couper mais la météo commence**

Les enfants se turent aussitôt. La météo, diffusée par la vieille radio de la grand-mère de Lily, laissait échapper un son grésillant et presque incompréhensible. Mais à force d'entrainement, déchiffrer les sons étaient devenu un jeu d'enfant. La voix du présentateur expliqua :

 **-Aujourd'hui, de la pluie sur le pays, attention aux orages venant de la France. Il devrait toucher le sud du pays dans trois jours. Le gouvernement a décidé de mettre ces régions en vigilance orange…**

 **-Il faut qu'on se dépêche !**

Sirius n'attendit même pas la réponse de ses amis et se précipita vers les escaliers. Plus vite ils deviendraient Animagus et plus vite ils pourraient accompagner Remus. Et puis, il avait hâte de découvrirent son animal totem. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il patientait et il était à bout. Sirius prit son sac à dos et fourra toutes ses affaires dedans. Dans la chambre d'à côté, il entendit Lily faire de même. Une heure plus tard, les quatre enfants étaient devant le portail de la maison. Ils prirent le bus et saluèrent le chauffeur. Depuis que Lily était entré dans sa tête, l'homme appréciait beaucoup les enfants. Il les aidait dès qu'il le pouvait. Une drôle de conséquence selon Sirius, qui mortifiait toujours autant Lily.

Le groupe arriva en fin d'après-midi au village de Godric's Hollow. Dans la rue, les habitants les saluaient, ayant l'habitude de les voir. En effet, les enfants passaient presque tous les week-ends et les vacances dans la maison de James. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, avait regagnée ses lettres de noblesses. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une maison de vacances et l'on ne pouvait pas soupçonner les événements qui s'étaient produits.

Le soir arriva en compagnie de Bathilda, la vieille voisine des Potter. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, la vieille dame leur apportaient à manger. James avait présenté à ses amis celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère, à la plus grande joie de Lily. Les deux femmes s'étaient aussitôt entendu et parlaient d'histoire pendant des heures. Lily aidait même Bathilda à rédiger son ouvrage, l'histoire de la magie. Au fil des mois, les enfants avaient pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite et la vieille femme s'occupaient beaucoup d'eux. Cette fois-ci, elle arriva avec un ragout et des cookies encore chauds. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, entre les pitreries des garçons et les discussions animées. Les enfants ne cachaient rien à la vieille femme, elle avait deviné depuis la condition de clandestin qui était la leur. Ils avaient décidé d'en faire leur allié et lui racontaient tous leurs projets. Bathilda, très ingénieuse, leur donnait parfois des astuces. En fin de soirée, elle rentra chez elle, tandis que les enfants partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était couvert. Les nuages étaient bas. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait. Les enfants étaient surexcités. Lily et Remus devaient sans cesse surveiller les garçons, pour les empêcher d'aller chercher leur fiole. Puis, lorsque la nuit vient, un éclair s'abattit sur le toit de la maison, déclenchant un départ de feu. Sirius et James partirent chercher leur fiole, laissant le règlement de la catastrophe à leurs deux amis. A l'aide des pouvoirs de Lily, une pluie drue et pénétrante tomba sur la ville. Un soir d'apocalypse n'aurait pas été différent. Dans l'air, la magie flottait, comme attendant un événement.

James était dans ce qui fut autrefois sa chambre. Depuis qu'il y avait caché sa fiole, le jeune garçon l'avait aménagé pour pouvoir s'y transformer. Vidé de tout meuble, elle était très grande, presque une vingtaine de mètres carré. James se dirigea vers une petite table de chevet, qui semblait minuscule dans la pièce. Il tira l'un des tiroirs, qui se désolidarisa avec un grincement. A l'intérieur, la fiole était rouge sang. Le jeune homme la prit délicatement dans sa main. Au fond de sa poitrine, son second cœur se mit à battre.

Sirius, en entendant l'éclair s'abattre au-dessus de sa tête, se précipita dans le garage. Il avait caché la fiole dans une théière dans un vase en dessous d'une pile de draps dans une caisse en haut d'une étagère. Au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait les différents éléments, le nombre d'éclairs augmentaient. Soudain, il fit tomber le vase, qui s'explosa sur le sol, libérant ainsi la théière qui se cassa aussi. Parmi les débris, dans un noir presque complet, Sirius attrapa la fiole au moment où le vingtième éclair toucha le sol. Il soupira de soulagement. De toute façon, il s'était juré d'aller jusqu'au bout du processus, même si la potion était ratée. Il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance. La fiole dans la main, il descendit à la cave, qu'il avait vidé pour l'occasion. Il prit un flambeau et descendit les marches.

Sirius déposa la torche contre un mur et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était assez grand, il y arriverait. La poussière recouvrait le sol, laissant les traces de ses pas. Quelques affaires étaient encore là, pour la plupart abimé et cassé. C'était l'instant de vérité. Inspirant un grand coup, il déboucha la fiole et l'avala d'un trait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le contenu de la fiole se refléter dans un miroir. Malgré la saleté le recouvrant, il put distinguer la couleur du contenu, il était noire encre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Je sais, nous sommes vendredi, ce qui signifie deux choses, soit je ne peux pas publier ce week-end, soit j'ai décider de publier trois fois par semaine, rien que ça ! Je vous laisse allez à vos hypothèses...**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Merci pour cette super discussion ! Il faut absolument qu'on s'en fasse d'autres ! En tout cas, si tu écris la suite ou si tu commences un nouveau projet, n'hésite pas à me les envoyer !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Le Sinistros :

Sirius but la potion d'une traite. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. A peine eu-t-il fini la fiole qu'une grande douleur se diffusa dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais connu pareille souffrance, même lors du sortilège lancé par Voldy. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, tellement il battait vite. Sirius essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne voyait rien. Comme si on avait posé un drap sombre sur son visage. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement rauque et animal. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps était en feu. Il était tombé à terre, dans la poussière. Il gigotait, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Il essayait de retenir un cri, comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Un Black ne montrait pas ses émotions, un Black ne montrait pas sa douleur, un Black restait digne, un Black était toujours pur.

Le jeune homme grogna, gémit, mais ne cria pas, c'était et se sera toujours un Black. Il était parti de chez lui pour la liberté, seul, sans accroche, se débrouillant par lui-même. Il s'était trouvé des compagnons, d'étranges compagnons. Ils formaient un groupe disparate et pourtant fonctionnel. Il les avait désignés comme sa famille, prêt à mourir pour eux, d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Il était féroce contre ses ennemis, doux envers ses alliés. Il restait dans l'ombre, se fondant dans les ombres. Incompris par les humains, il représentait la cruauté. Et pourtant, c'était un homme juste et bon.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se vit dans le miroir. Il avait compris son Animagus, il lui ressemblait parfaitement. Il était un loup, un gros chien noir, un Sinistros. Sirius entendit son cœur se calmer. Ses deux cœurs enfin en phase. Il roula sur le ventre, avant de prendre appui sur ses pattes. En se redressant, il ne fit aucun bruit, ses coussinets absorbant les sons. Il distingua rapidement les odeurs, les bruits, les habitants avec ses sens, comme s'il avait toujours été un loup. Il voyait là où la torche n'éclairait pas. Il se sentait bien, bien mieux que sous sa forme humaine.

Le garçon joua avec sa nouvelle apparence très longtemps. Il n'avait pas la notion du temps. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas, il se figea. Très léger, ils appartenaient à une jeune fille. Caller sur ces derniers, ceux d'un autre animal humain. Le loup gronda un instant, avant de le reconnaitre comme l'un des siens. Ils faisaient partis de la même meute. Lorsque les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, il se figea. Il voulait leur parler, les retrouver. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment loup, il était un homme aussi. Alors quand la porte grinça, le loup inspira et disparu. A la place, le garçon se tenait accroupi. Il resta un instant dans la même position, récupérant ses sens. Cette transformation ci n'était pas douloureuse, comme s'il était déjà un Animagus depuis longtemps.

Une personne descendit les dernières marches, s'éclairant à l'aide d'une luciole de lumière qui flottait devant elle. Le garçon, lui, se cacha dans un coin. La fille, car c'était une jeune fille, murmura doucement :

 **-Sirius ? C'est moi, Lily, ta sœur…**

 **-Je suis ici**

Quand Lily parla, Sirius récupéra tous ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de ses rêves et de sa vie. Le jeune garçon sortit de l'ombre et se planta devant la jeune fille qui soupira de soulagement. Elle lui dit :

 **-Tu m'as fait peur ! cela fait presque dix heures que tu es ici ! On ne savait pas quoi faire. James, lui, est redevenu lui-même au bout d'une dizaine de minutes !**

 **-Désolé, je jouais**

 **-Alors, tu es quoi ?**

Lily avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air de l'envier. En même temps, il pouvait comprendre. Ce sentiment de liberté, dans un sens, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être lui et ne pouvait que le souhaiter à ses amis. Lily ne serait jamais une Animagus, mais avec sa condition d'élémentaliste, elle pourrait rester avec eux. Sirius décida de lui montrer sa transformation. Sans vraiment y penser, juste en le voulant, il se transforma. Aucune douleur ne le parcouru. En levant légèrement la tête, il vit le regard surprit de Lily. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, pour ne pas lui faire peur. La jeune fille tendit une main et lui caressa la tête, juste derrière les oreilles. Sirius ne put retenir une sorte de ronronnement, qui fit éclater de rire Lily. Il profita encore un peu des caresses et se retransforma. La jeune fille sourit et lui dit :

 **-C'est incroyable comment tu contrôles ta transformation, on dirait que tu as été un loup toute ta vie**

 **-Oui, c'est super chouette, c'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas devenir un Animagus**

 **-Avec la chance que j'ai, j'aurais surement fini comme James !** Rigola Lily

 **-Comment ça ? Au fait, c'est quoi lui ?**

 **-C'est Bambi, nous avions raison**

Sirius éclata de rire. Comme tous les enfants moldues, ils étaient allés voir le conte de Disney. Sirius avait aussitôt établi une ressemblance entre James et Bambi, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Le jeune homme attrapa le bras de sa sœur par alliance et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Mine de rien, rester presque douze heures sans manger quand on y était plus habitué était un supplice, surtout que Bathilda devait avoir préparé un super repas.

En haut des marches, Remus les attendait. Ce dernier sourit au nouvel Animagus, il avait entendu la conversation. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon. En entendant un grognement venir du canapé, Sirius sauta dessus et se retrouva affalé sur James. Ce dernier grogna et marmonna :

 **-Comment peux-tu être de bonne humeur après ça ?**

 **-Moi ça c'est super bien passé ! Je suis un loup, presque un Sinistros. J'aime trop me balader sous cette forme ! Et toi, tu es Bambi ?**

 **-Très drôle, vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un dragon. Et en plus, à cause des cornes, j'ai mal à la tête**

 **-Tu en as déjà ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ?**

 **-Ils sont comme ceux de Bambi,** rigola Lily, **mais ce ne sont pas des cornes, mais des bois**

 **-Y'en a plein ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me cogner ! Et puis c'est lourd !**

 **-Ça, c'est parce que tu as la tête qui gonfle,** souri Remus

 **-Vous m'énervez,** fit James en boudant, sous le rire de ses amis


	22. Chapter 22

**Me voici de retour !**

 **Réponse à Elwenn : oui, j'ai fait une faute ! Merci de ton soutien !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Je ne m'appelle pas Bambi :

James était dans son ancienne chambre, la fiole à la main. Il fit tourner le liquide, sans se soucier de la foudre qui s'abattait. Il craignait un peu ce qui allait se produire. Avec cette transformation, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre. D'un geste souple, il ouvrit la fiole. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour s'arrêter, il avait promis.

Il avala d'une traite tout le liquide, qui lui brula la gorge. James tomba à terre, toussant et n'arrivant plus à respirer. Son cœur s'affolait, ses os lui faisaient mal. Tous ses muscles se déchiraient et se reformaient. Ses os bougeaient, appuyant sur ses nerfs. Et James hurlait, encore et encore, à s'en déchirer la gorge. Son cerveau tapait contre ses tempes et son front n'était que douleur. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, juste des poids, ses lunettes s'enfonçaient sur ses yeux, lui rendant une vue parfaite derrière les larmes.

Il remarqua alors, sur le pas de la porte, Lily. Il la voyait frémir, comme si la vision de sa souffrance était intolérable. Et pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, elle se tenait droite et elle était silencieuse. Elle attendait. James, malgré la douleur, se sentit honteux. Il pouvait obtenir ce que d'autres ne pourrait jamais avoir, il avait le choix et pourtant, il freinait. Ses parents lui avaient offert une chance vivre et lui, il renonçait. Il était un lion, un prince, un roi. Il se cachait dans les sous-bois, protégeant les habitants de la forêt. Il représentait la vieille magie, le secret, l'amour. Il se redressait contre les ennemis, de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa force. En comprenant cela, James vit son animal. Alors il accepta sa transformation et ferma les yeux.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision du monde avait changé. Son champ de vision était totalement différent. Et quand il redressa la tête, un poids lourd sur son front lui faisait mal à la nuque. Il voulut se redresser, bougeant ses jambes et bascula en avant, la tête la première. Il se cogna la tête, deux bouts de bois lui rentrèrent dans le front et il brama de douleur. Il entendit alors le rire de Lily. James tourna rapidement la tête. A cause du changement de point de vue, il perdit l'équilibre et retomba de nouveau.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou à quatre pattes, il essaya de se redresser, cette fois-ci, en utilisant tous ses membres. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que ses membres ne se pliaient pas de la même manière. En tombant, il se rappela la chute de Bambi sur le lac gelé. Et ça faisait mal. Pendant trois ou quatre minutes de plus, il essaya de se lever, quand il réussit, il brama de victoire, déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez Lily.

James secoua la tête et décida de redevenir humain. Il mettrait du temps avant de s'habituer à sa forme animale. Au moins, songea-t-il, Sirius devait être dans le même état. Le jeune homme imagina son corps, sa façon de bouger, ses cheveux déviant la gravité et se retransforma. Une nouvelle fois, il eut l'impression d'être démembré, même si la douleur fut un peu moins intense. Il comprenait à présent le visage tendu de Remus après une nuit de pleine lune. En redevenant lui-même, James se sentit un peu nauséeux. Le changement de son centre de gravité l'avait complètement déboussolé. De plus, il sentait encore les cornes sur son front. Il grogna quand il essaya de se relever. Heureusement pour lui, Remus vient l'aider et l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre. Avec délectation, James s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir été battu à mort. Il porta la main à son visage et soupira en le trouvant normal. Il avait fait un cauchemar, où des cornes lui sortait du front. Franchement, il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi difficile. James se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers comme un ours mal léché. Arrivé dans le salon, il s'affala dans le canapé. Lily arriva à ce moment-là et rigola :

 **-Alors Bambi, on ne tient plus debout ?**

 **-Je ne m'appelle pas Bambi**

 **-Mais tu lui ressembles beaucoup, c'est assez impressionnant,** fit remarquer Remus

 **-Et Sirius alors ? C'est quoi ?**

 **-Il est encore à la cave, on ne sait pas,** murmura Lily, dont l'inquiétude était perceptible

 **-Je dois aller le voir,** fit James en essayant de se lever

 **-Non ! J'y vais, il me reconnaîtra. Toi, tu te reposes,** répondit la jeune fille

James ne tenta même pas de négocier. Premièrement, il n'était pas en état et deuxièmement, il perdait toujours contre Lily. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Un instant plus tard, une masse lui tomba dessus. Il grogna et jura avant de dire :

 **-Comment peux-tu être de bonne humeur après ça ?**

 **-Moi ça c'est super bien passé ! Je suis un loup, presque un Sinistros. J'aime trop me balader sous cette forme ! Et toi, tu es Bambi ?** Répondit Sirius tout sourire

 **-Très drôle, vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un dragon. Et en plus, à cause des cornes, j'ai mal à la tête** , gémit James

 **-Tu en as déjà ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ?**

 **-Ils sont comme ceux de Bambi,** rigola Lily, **mais ce ne sont pas des cornes, mais des bois**

 **-Y'en a plein ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me cogner ! Et puis c'est lourd !**

 **-Ça, c'est parce que tu as la tête qui gonfle,** souri Remus

 **-Vous m'énervez,** fit James en boudant, sous le rire de ses amis

 **-Soit pas triste Bambi,** fit gentiment Sirius

 **-Je ne m'appelle pas Bambi !**

 **-Ba non il a des cornes,** s'exclama Lily pour se moquer

 **-Et elles sont denses,** fit remarquer Remus

 **-Corne danse ? Mais James ne sait pas danser ! Cornedrue plutôt !** Rigola Sirius

 **-Ça me va, temps que vous ne m'appelez pas Bambi,** accepta James, **mais puis que l'on est dans les surnoms, je propose Lunard pour Remus**

 **-Le jour où vous m'appellerez comme ça je vous tue,** promit le loup-garou

 **-J'aime bien moi ! Et le mien, c'est quoi ?** Quémanda Sirius

 **-Milou, Idéfix, Rex, Patou ?** Se moqua à son tour Bambi

 **-Beurk ! Jamais de la vie !**

 **-Au lieu de Patou, pourquoi pas Patmol ? Tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas entendu t'approcher,** proposa Lily

 **-La classe !**

 **-Je suis toujours contre Lunard,** informa Remus

 **-Mais ça on s'en fiche ! A Lily maintenant,** s'exclama Sirius en se frottant les mains


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi très bien ! Ça me désole un peu de n'avoir presque aucun retour sur mon histoire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est nulle. Même si vous ne mettez que trois mots dedans, prenez 5 secondes pour laisser un commentaire !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Oui, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idée pour la suite !**

 **Réponse à lefoudeslivres : Merci ! Je sais que parfois certaines de leurs actions les fait paraître plus vieux, mais je me dis qu'un enfant est facilement adaptable donc... la référence à Bambi était obligatoire, surtout que j'ai vérifié, le film était déjà sorti à ce passage de l'histoire, donc si ça s'était déroulé ainsi, mes maraudeurs l'auraient certainement vu. En tout cas merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Changeurs :

Lily le sentait mal, vraiment très mal. Les garçons la regardaient comme une cuisse de poulet. Elle avait vraiment peur du surnom qu'ils pouvaient lui donner. Elle tenta :

 **-Vous savez, mes initiales donnent Lep…**

 **-C'est nul ça !** S'exclama Sirius, **il faut que ce soit compréhensible juste par nous quatre ! Il faut que ce soit en rapport avec les éléments ou avec le feu…**

 **-On pourrait trouver un rapport avec un animal ?** Suggéra Remus

 **-Ce qui donne la biche et la lionne, on n'avance pas beaucoup,** soupira Sirius

 **-La biche ?** Demanda Lily

 **-Oui, James est un cerf. Bon, James, hey ! James, tu marmonnes quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?**

 **-Je me rappelle plus ! Mon père me racontait toujours cette histoire quand j'étais petit, la moldue qui a sauvé la vie de Griffondor… Non, vous ne pouvez pas connaitre, c'est une légende de ma famille, enfin, du côté Potter… Ça nous rappelle pourquoi tout le monde à sa chance, qu'il ne faut pas se fier au sang, mais au courage et à la volonté d'une personne...**

 **-C'est vrai, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! Et pourtant mon arbre généalogique remonte au moins jusqu'aux fondateurs ! Et que des sang-purs… ou presque purs…** fit Sirius, **ça explique beaucoup de choses… La consanguinité est vraiment une mauvaise chose… Enfin, je suis bien l'exception qui confirme la règle ! Mais une moldue qui sauve Griffondor, c'est vraiment le genre d'événements que les sorciers oublient**

 **-Chacun avait sa chance, ses devoirs, ses valeurs. La véritable magie ne sortait pas d'une baguette, mais du cœur. Griffondor le comprit ce jour-là en voyant Velcaria… C'est ça ! Son nom est Velcaria !** Marmonna James

 **-C'est très joli,** commenta Lily, **et puis, personne ne comprendra**

 **-Je suis d'accord et toi Remus ?**

Le loup-garou hocha la tête. Ce surnom allait comme un gant à Lily. Une personne qui se sacrifiait pour le salut, offrir une chance. Lily en serait bien capable. Il regarda avec amusement Sirius sauter partout dans la pièce, comme si la transformation l'avait revigoré. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bathilda sonna à la porte. Les enfants se précipitèrent, oubliant quelque peu leur dernière mésaventure. Bien que la vieille dame soit au courant de la plupart des projets des jeunes, ils ne lui avaient pas parlé de la transformation en Animagus. Il ne fallait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Les enfants restèrent encore un mois à Godric's Hollow, le temps que James s'habitue à sa transformation. Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait aucun problème, comme s'il avait été un chien toute sa vie. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était le léger changement de caractère. Sirius était devenu beaucoup plus joyeux et hyperactif, un peu plus possessif aussi, comme James. Quant à ce dernier, son égo avait un peu grossi, comme sa fierté. Mais les changements ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Il y en avait aussi des physiques. Cornedrue se tenait plus droit et toute sa musculature s'était renforcé. Pour Patmol, en revanche, son corps s'était affiné et sa pilosité avait légèrement augmenté.

Lorsque la pleine lune arriva, les quatre amis étaient en pleine effervescence. Ils avaient hâte de voir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Sirius pensait qu'ils pourraient communiquer. James, quant à lui, pensait que le loup allait plus ou moins laisser place à Remus. Ce dernier essayait d'ailleurs de convaincre ses amis que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'accompagner. Lily, elle, cachait tant bien que mal sa tristesse. Elle ne pourrait jamais les accompagner, même si Remus l'avait accepté dans sa meute. Il ne fallait mieux pas le tenter.

La nuit tomba et l'excitation monta. Remus avait convaincu ses amis d'arriver après sa transformation, pour laisser au loup le temps de s'habituer. Les trois amis étaient dans le salon, derrière la baie-vitrée. Lily avait descendu son chaudron et beaucoup d'ingrédients, afin de préparer des remèdes au cas-où les transformations ne se passeraient pas bien. Elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil, un livre de sortilège à la main, essayant de se concentrer. James, quant à lui, était assis en tailleur à même le sol, les yeux fermés. Il ne contrôlait pas encore parfaitement sa transformation. Remus avait tenté de le dissuader de venir, mais le cerf ne voulait pas. Il se devait d'être présent. Il lui avait promis, ce soir-là, même si Remus ne s'en souvenait pas.

Sirius quant à lui, était impatient. Il tournait en rond dans la pièce, attendant le moment venu. Il voulait aider Remus, c'est vrai, mais il voulait surtout connaitre l'étendue de sa transformation. Savoir combien de temps il pouvait tenir, comment il réagirait. Il n'était pas un sans cœur, malgré ce qu'il pensait, il savait juste que sa métamorphose était… incroyable. C'est le mot. Avec Lily, ils avaient cherché à comprendre les raisons de sa mutation si particulière. Ils avaient tout d'abord pensé que c'était à cause de la couleur de la potion. Mais elle était parfaite, la jeune fille s'en était assurée. Ils avaient alors regardé dans l'arbre généalogique des Blacks. Peut-être qu'une forte présence d'Animagi dans l'ascendance de Sirius qui avait facilité la transformation. Pourtant, le chien était le seul Animagus de la lignée, ou du moins, le seul qu'il connaissait comme non déclarée.

Enfin, ils s'étaient penchés sur le sang de Sirius. Ce fluide représentait le pouvoir même du garçon. Il était un condensé de magie. Après de nombreuses lectures, Lily avait découvert que seuls les grands sorciers avaient la capacité de devenir des Animagi. Les nombreux cas d'échecs étaient principalement sur les cracmols, les moldues, les sorciers sans talents… La concentration de magie chez Sirius était tellement importante que cela avait dû affecter la transformation et la facilité.

Remus avait toutefois émis l'hypothèse que le lien entre Lily et Sirius avait aussi dû être un facteur d'amélioration. La proximité de la jeune fille avec la nature et les animaux avaient aussi dû jouer. Enfin, comme ils n'avaient aucun élément de comparaison, ils avaient vite abandonné.

Sirius, qui s'était assis, se leva d'un bond. Le hurlement si reconnaissable du loup avait retenti. Dans quelques instants, la forme lupine de Remus allait venir devant la baie vitrée. Et cette fois-ci, James et Sirius sortiraient et passeraient la nuit avec lui. Ils lui avaient promis il y a longtemps.

La lune se fit de plus en plus présente, éclairant la terrasse de ses rayons. Soudain, une ombre occulta la vue. Un énorme loup-garou se tenait devant la baie vitrée. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le loup. Ce dernier grogna. Les humains faisaient peut-être partis de sa meute, mais ils restaient des humains, avec une chair tendre à croquer… Ils durent le comprendre car les deux humains se transformèrent, l'un en cerf, l'autre en chien. Leur odeur ne changea pas, mais leur goût ne devait plus être le même. Le loup se tourna alors vers l'humaine. Pourtant, elle ne le tentait pas. Le loup quitta alors la maison pour retourner dans le jardin. L'odeur d'humain y était omniprésente. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les deux changeurs l'avaient suivi. Enfin, pas jusqu'à temps que l'un d'entre eux lui saute dessus.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Enfin pour le moment ça va, il n'y a pas encore trop de disputes !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Entre chien et loup :

Le loup sentit une masse lui tomber dessus. Aussitôt, il envoya valser la chose et gronda. Ce qui venait de l'attaquer aurait affaire à ses crocs, animal ou non. Le loup se retourna prestement. Son assaillant était un jeune chiot, de grande taille certes, mais jeune tout de même. Sa prise de conscience était plus vieille que le chien.

Le loup gronda quand le chien se redressa en agitant la queue. Il ne lui laisserait pas les commandes de la meute, il a toujours été l'alpha et il le restera. Même s'il devait tuer l'autre. Le loup s'accroupi, prêt à bondir. Du coin de l'œil, il observait la réaction du cerf. Il se méfiait de l'herbivore, il pouvait être dangereux avec ses bois. Mais le cervidé ne bougeait pas, regardant la scène, incertain de l'action à faire. Le loup sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents à faire pâlir d'envie tout carnivore. Une blessure remettrait les idées du chiot en place.

Au moment de bondir, l'autre lui hurla d'arrêter. Le loup ne l'aimait pas trop. Il l'empêchait d'apparaître, sauf une nuit par mois. Il s'inclinait devant des ridicules humains. Mais au moins, il savait s'entourer. Il avait trouvé des amis pour faire une meute. Et pour cette raison, le loup l'écouta. Il bondit sur le chiot, la gueule à demi ouverte et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Cette action fit glapir de terreur le jeune chiot, qui tenta de s'enfuir. Après quelques instants, le loup le relâcha. Sinon, l'autre allait lui faire la tête et ne le laisserait pas accéder à son corps d'humain.

L'autre soupira et le loup laissa échapper un grognement moqueur. C'était tellement facile de le manipuler ! Le loup se redressa. A force d'être enfermé dans un corps d'humain, il avait acquis certaines habitudes. Les deux animaux se rapprochèrent de lui. Le loup était indécis. Il avait longtemps rêvé de compagnons, or, maintenant qu'il en avait, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mise à part son paternel, il ne connaissait aucun autre loup, aucun autre comme lui. Et son géniteur ne savait pas se contrôler. Il était toujours en désaccord avec son autre, ce qui entrainait des moments de folie. Au moins, lui, il n'avait pas forcément les mêmes valeurs que l'autre, mais ils arrivaient à faire des compromis !

Bien vite, le chiot se remit de ses émotions et commença à bondir autour du loup. Cependant, il faisait tout de même attention à ne pas frôler l'alpha, il avait compris la leçon. Le loup détournera le regard et observa le cerf. Ce dernier revenait, poussant une grosse balle avec ses bois. D'un geste plus puissant, il envoya la sphère au pied du loup. Celui-ci la renifla. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle servait. Il eut rapidement la réponse lorsque le chiot bondit dessus.

S'en suivit alors un jeu mémorable, bien qu'agrémenter de petites morsures ou blessures. La bataille se termina avec l'explosion de la balle, comprimer dans la gueule du chiot. Ce dernier, surprit, glapit. Cela déclencha une sorte de rire au loup. Le cerf aussi riait, bramant et tapant le sol de son sabot.

Le chiot se reprit bien vite et bondit sur le loup. Finalement, il n'avait pas compris la leçon. Mais l'alpha, contrairement à la première fois, joua avec lui, sous l'œil attentif du cerf. Le loup n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'odeur du cervidé. Elle était à la fois humaine et animal, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Le chiot lui mordilla la nuque, ramenant l'attention du loup sur lui. Le jeu continua encore un peu, avant que le noiraud décide d'intégrer le cerf. D'un bond, il fut sur son arrière train, faisant ainsi bramer le cerf.

Ce dernier se débattait, faisant des gestes chaotiques. Le loup préféra s'éloigner, il ne voulait pas recevoir un coup de bois par inadvertance. Finalement, le cerf tomba au sol et le chiot l'écrasa. Le roi de la forêt laissa alors place à un jeune humain, attirant la convoitise du loup. Son odeur était alléchante, de la viande parfaite. Le loup s'approcha de sa proie, tout jeu oublié. Même s'il se nourrissait à travers l'autre, il aimait sentir la chair se déchirer sous ses dents, le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge… Il n'y avait goûté qu'une fois, grâce à cet humain justement.

Le loup envoya valdinguer le chiot une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier était devenu violent, mais pas encore assez fort pour le battre. Le loup huma sa victime, se demandant quoi faire. Le manger, ou ne pas le manger ? Pas le manger lui disait l'autre. Et puis, il aimait bien le cerf, donc juste un petit bout ? Pour goûter simplement. Le loup se redressa au-dessus de sa victime, qui tremblait. Mais au fond de son regard, le loup pouvait y lire une lueur de combattivité, qui se traduisit par un mouvement du corps de l'humain. Se dresser contre lui, le loup, l'alpha, il fallait être fou. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre cette force, ce courage, garder la tête haute devant la mort n'était pas permis à tous. L'attention du loup fut alors détournée par le chiot qui lui sautait dessus.

L'odeur du chiot, comme son apparence avait changé. Ses yeux, autrefois noirs, étaient devenus rouge écarlate. Son pelage était entouré d'une sorte d'aura sanglante, qui attisait la combattivité du loup. Le chiot était devenu chien de combat, un adversaire redoutable. Le loup, certain de ses capacités, lui sauta dessus.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le chiot bouger. Ce dernier avait concentré cette aura de sang dans ses pattes, lui apportant vitesse et agilité. L'aura rouge démultipliait ses capacités. Il se retrouva bientôt sur le dos du loup, après un bond spectaculaire. Ce dernier grogna, avant de se rouler au sol, faisant lâcher son assaillant. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face, la rage émanant d'eux comme la salive coulant de leur gueule. Le loup décida de ne plus ménager son adversaire, laisser son instinct de combat prendre le dessus, peu importe les demandes de l'autre. Il ne se laisserait pas battre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Noir brillant :

James avait peur, il était littéralement terrifié. Quand Sirius lui avait sauté dessus, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il s'était débattu, sous le regard attentif du loup. Qui s'était bien vite transformé en regard affamé. Redevenir humain maintenant était la pire des choses qu'il pouvait arriver. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus la force de bouger, ni de redevenir un cerf.

Le jeune Animagus vit le loup s'approcher de lui, la gueule entrouverte. Même s'il pouvait survivre à une morsure, il ne survivrait pas si le loup décidait de le dévorer. Avec soulagement, James vit Sirius sauter sur le loup. S'il arrivait à l'occuper assez longtemps, il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Malheureusement pour lui, le loup ne jouait plus. Il avait envoyé le gros chien noir valser au loin. Le fils Potter se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Le loup allait-il le reconnaitre ? Avec un souffle de courage, il planta son regard dans celui du loup. James avala sa salive, comment faire pour résonner un loup-garou qui avait pour seul but de vous manger ? Seul un miracle pouvait le sauver.

Le jeune homme vit le prédateur se pencher vers lui, la bave dégoulinant sur son menton, une odeur rance sortant de sa gueule. Il se dit ironiquement qu'il allait mourir non pas tuer par des mangemorts, mais simplement pour avoir tenté d'aider un de ses amis. Mourir pour protéger les siens. Une belle mort sans doute, douloureuse, mais belle. Il ne ferma pas les yeux quand le loup se rapprocha, il avait toujours regardé la mort en face. Soudain, le loup se détourna de lui. James inspira profondément, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant la créature derrière le loup.

L'animal devait faire un bon mètre au garrot. Son pelage était noir comme la suie. Pourtant, il rougeoyait dans la nuit sombre. La bête avait les babines retroussées et grondait derrière ses crocs. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang. James eu peur pour Sirius, qui avait dû se trouver face au monstre. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu. Mais connaissant son ami, il devait être pas loin, ensanglanté…

Le jeune homme frémit en voyant le loup bondir sur la créature, qui l'évita avec facilité. Le combat allait être dur. S'appuyant sur ses mains et ses talons, James recula. Il ne fallait mieux pas se retrouver au centre du combat. Se retrouvant bientôt sur la terrasse, il entendit la baie-vitrée s'ouvrir. Il fut alors aspiré par une force supérieure vers la maison. Lily le regardait, inquiète. Elle ne devait pas comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénéré aussi vite. Cela dit, lui non plus. Le jeune homme tenta de se relever et gémit de douleur. Son amie s'approcha aussitôt et lui demanda :

 **-As-tu été mordu ? Blessé ? Comment va Sirius ? Et Remus ? Et c'est quoi cette chose dans le jardin ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Et…**

 **-Stop ! Tu vas trop vite, je comprends rien !**

 **-Je suis montée cinq minutes à l'étage prendre un ingrédient et quand je reviens, il y a un monstre dans le jardin, Sirius a disparu et toi tu es blessé ! Alors, que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas tout compris… En jouant, j'ai perdu le contrôle et cela n'a pas plu au loup. Patmol a essayé de m'aider, mais le loup l'a envoyé valser. Après, le gros… C'est Sirius !** S'exclama James en bondissant sur ses pieds

 **-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Comment ça, c'est Sirius ?**

 **-Le monstre qui m'a sauvé c'est Sirius ! Il a dû utiliser sa magie du sang sous sa forme de loup, augmentant ainsi ses capacités physiques ! Regarde, l'aura a presque déjà disparu !**

Comme l'avait dit James, le chien noir n'était presque plus visible. Il se fondait à nouveau avec la nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'échappa pas à la vigilance du loup qui lui donna un nouveau coup de patte. Même derrière la fenêtre, les deux amis entendirent le grognement de douleur. Le loup hurla alors à la lune, qui commençait à disparaitre, il avait gagné, il était l'alpha. Il allait maintenant tuer sa proie. Lily, à côté de James, murmura :

 **-Il faut l'aider, il n'y arrivera jamais seul…**

 **-Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, ni nous transformer… La seule chose qui pourrait sauver Sirius, c'est le lever du jour… Mais ce ne sera pas avant au moins une heure et d'ici-là…**

 **-Le lever du jour ? La fin de la nuit ? Mais oui ! Tu es génial James !**

Lily sauta de joie et embrassa son amie sur la joue. Elle courut vers la baie-vitrée et l'ouvrit avec empressement. Son idée était totalement folle et les chances de réussir infime. Avancer le court de la nuit, modifier le temps en somme. Pourtant, même si la peur était présente, elle devait le faire, pour Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son frère mourir pour de mauvaises raisons. Ce n'était pas son heure.

Dehors, il faisait froid. Le givre recouvrait d'une fine pellicule le jardin. De la buée sortait de sa bouche et l'air s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Mais Lily n'en avait cure. Elle était déjà au-delà de ça. Elle n'avait plus conscience de son corps. Elle sentait chaque fibre de chaque plante, les oiseaux non loin, les animaux plus loin. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur. Son esprit se divisa alors pour chaque maison du quartier, où brulait un feu dans l'âtre. La jeune fille chercha encore, vers le ciel. Elle fut alors projetée bien loin de la terre, bien au-dessus. Elle flottait au milieu de nulle part. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle voulait la chaleur de l'été, le lever du soleil. Elle appela à elle tout ça, tous ses souvenirs, toute cette puissance qui afflue en elle.

Pourtant, malgré son acharnement, rien ne changeait, elle était toujours perdue, toujours dans le noir, seule. Et peu à peu, le pouvoir disparu. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle cherchait… Elle cherchait quoi au juste ? Elle était, elle ne le savait pas, elle ne le savait plus, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait simplement dormir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tout chaud !  
**

 **Réponse à CecileBlackMiss : Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ma réponse t'a convenu et que tu apprécieras encore la suite !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Tu sais tout ! a la prochaine !**

 **Réponse à lefoudeslivres : Comme dit dans mon MP, ne t'en fais pas ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : On récolte ce que l'on sème :

Quand Lily revient à elle, elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, lui brulait, la tiraillait. En connaisseuse, cette douleur ressemblait à celle d'un coup de soleil, en beaucoup plus intense. La jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur, aussitôt suivit d'une quinte de toux qui lui déchira la poitrine. Elle avait la gorge sèche, le souffle rauque, les yeux éblouis. Elle n'était plus qu'une épave. Elle entendit tout de même :

 **-Lily, ne bouge pas ! Tu es devenu un soleil alors ton corps ne l'a pas supporté ! On te prépare une potion contre les coups de soleil, ça devrait t'aider**

C'était la voix de Sirius. Au moins, elle était une épave à bonne audition, c'était déjà ça. Devenir un soleil ? Ce n'était pas le but recherché. Mais si Sirius était en vie, alors ce n'était pas grave. Elle était brillante, une véritable lumière. Elle pouffa à sa propre blague, qui lui arracha à nouveau une quinte de toux. La main ferme de Sirius vient se poser sous sa nuque, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Quand il releva sa tête, Lily eu l'impression d'être brulé au fer rouge. Un liquide commença à couler doucement dans sa gorge, la brulant de l'intérieur. Après quelques gorgées, la douleur se fit moins intense et la jeune fille se mit à apprécier le goût de l'eau. Cela faisait vraiment du bien.

Sirius reposa sa tête et la lâcha. Lily entendit alors des bruits de pas entrer dans sa chambre, c'était James, peut-être accompagné de Remus. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui déclara :

 **-La potion est prête, il faut lui faire boire celle-ci et appliquer celle-là sur son corps. On te le laisse le faire Sirius**

 **-Je peux aider si tu veux,** proposa James

 **-Non, je vais m'occuper de ma sœur. Toi, améliore ta concentration et ta métamorphose, que ça ne se reproduise pas,** répondit Sirius

Les deux garçons partirent. Le Black attrapa à nouveau la nuque de sa sœur par alliance magique et lui fit boire le contenu de la nouvelle fiole. Comme pour la plupart des potions de soins, elle était infâme. Lily nota tout de même une note de chocolat. C'était la touche de Remus indubitablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormie, la potion faisant son effet.

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle avait beaucoup moins mal. Elle put même ouvrir les yeux au bout d'une heure ou deux. La jeune fille dû rester allongé pendant presque une semaine, le temps de récupérer toutes ses forces. Le groupe décida donc de rester jusqu'au mois prochain dans la maison des Potter. Lors de la pleine lune suivante, tout se déroula bien. Les enfants rentrèrent quelques jours plus tard.

Arrivé devant la maison de New Castle, le groupe était heureux. Ils avaient réussi à devenir des Animagi, l'autre acceptait les formes animales des deux garçons, Lily avait découvert de nouvelles capacités et ils rentraient enfin chez eux. En effet, la maison de la grand-mère de Lily était devenue leur quartier général, leur foyer, leur maison. Ils passèrent le portail et entrèrent dans la maison. Les enfants posèrent leur sac au pied de l'escalier et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, pour se prendre à manger. Ils trouvèrent alors Maugrey, une tasse de café froid à la main. Ce dernier planta son regard dans celui des enfants, qui frissonnèrent. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? D'une voix rauque, Alastor commença :

 **-Il y a deux mois, je suis passé pour voir comment vous alliez. Vous n'étiez pas là. Je ne me suis pas inquiété, vous savez vous débrouiller. Mais peu de temps après, j'ai reçu un hibou du professeur McGonagall, me disant que vous aviez déboulé chez elle sans véritable raison. Je suis donc revenu, mais vous n'étiez pas là. Safran et Sévi ne voulaient pas me dire où vous étiez. Depuis un mois, je viens tous les jours pour vous voir, mais vous n'êtes jamais venu, vous n'avez même pas prévenu. Vous avez conscience de vos actes ?**

 **-Alastor…** tenta Lily

 **-Je n'ai pas fini,** coupa Maugrey. **Vous êtes parti sans un mot, vous avez laissé une maison magique contenant des ouvrages et des objets très rares et très dangereux. Je pensais que vous étiez mature, que vous étiez vigilant. Vous êtes revenu, mais vous n'avez même pas vérifié que quelqu'un s'y trouvait**

 **-Mais Safran et…** voulu dire Lily

 **-Et si les mangemorts les avaient tués ? Vous auriez eu l'air drôle s'IL était assis à ma place !** S'écria l'auror. **Fuir et survivre toutes ses années pour vous faire avoir aussi bêtement ! Vous avez appris à utiliser votre magie et vous ne l'utiliser même pas ! Vous pensez que le monde vous appartient ? Vous vous êtes complètement trompé ! Partir en vadrouille à vos âges, vous êtes fous !**

 **-Nous étions dans la maison de mes parents !** S'insurgea James

 **-Et tu crois qu'ils en pensent quoi ? Ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour que tu aies une chance de t'en sortir. Et toi, tu l'as mis en jeu ? Tu n'as pas honte !** Fit Maugrey en perdant toute retenu. **Enfin, tes amis ne sont pas mieux. Un Black est reconnaissable et tu ne prends même pas la peine de cacher ton visage. Quant à toi, Remus, tu es un loup-garou. A ton avis, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il aux villageois avant de comprendre que l'un d'entre vous quatre est un loup-garou. Ils devineront facilement !**

 **-Bathilda a posé des protections sur toute la maison. Et de nombreux sortilèges étaient déjà présents, nous ne sommes pas fous,** contra Lily

 **-Vous avez beaucoup de chance, vraiment. Vous n'avez pas imaginé une seule seconde que votre voisine puisse être à SON service ? Savez-vous combien de personnes sont mortes pour des oublis comme les vôtres ? Vous possédez une force qui pourrait le battre, mais si vous mouriez avant, tous les sacrifices de vos proches n'auraient servi à rien. Maintenant, montez dans vos chambres. Réfléchissez à vos actes, je ne veux plus vous voir**

Les enfants avaient baissé la tête. Les paroles de Maugrey avaient trouvé résonnance en eux. Même Lily, qui n'avaient pas eu le droit aux remontrances, avait eu le regard déçu de Maugrey. C'était la pire des punitions. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la maison de New Castle, ils avaient oublié les règles élémentaires. Ils se promirent de toujours assurés leurs arrières désormais.


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut à tous !  
**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir publié vendredi, je n'avais absolument pas le temps ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le clan des vieilles chouettes :

Après l'incident « Maugrey », les choses avaient changées. Les enfants étaient devenus beaucoup plus sérieux et avaient repris tous leurs travaux. Ils avaient aussi cherché d'autres endroits pour les transformations de Remus, comme leur avait conseillé l'auror. Enfin, ils avaient amélioré la sécurité des maisons. Un véritable travail qui leur prit presque une année entière. Pendant cette même année, les enfants s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapproché de Maugrey. L'auror passait au moins une fois par semaine au manoir pour entraîner les jeunes. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs devenus des professionnels du « vigilance constante ».

Au matin du 14 juillet, les cinq humains étaient dans la salle à manger. Ils petit-déjeunaient tranquillement, tout en écoutant la vieille radio crachoter ses informations. Les conversations allaient de bon train, avec la même bonne humeur que celle des français, qui selon le présentateur fêtaient déjà avec ardeur leur fête nationale.

Soudain, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Maugrey soupira et se leva. Les hiboux étaient toujours pour lui et étaient souvent annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles. A peine fut-il debout qu'un second hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Un troisième arriva quand il atteignit la poignée et un dernier entra par l'embrasure. Pourtant, au lieu de se poser devant l'auror, chaque hibou atterrit devant un enfant. Les jeunes se regardèrent, étonnés. Qui pouvait donc leur envoyer une lettre ? Bathilda n'en envoyait que rarement et elle regroupait tout dans une même enveloppe. Le ministère n'était pas au courant de leur vitalité. Sirius, le plus curieux, attrapa la lettre. Une fine écriture traçait :

Mr S. Black

Demeure des Maugrey

New Castle

Le jeune homme, de plus en plus curieux, retourna la lettre. Un blason cachetait la lettre. Sirius le reconnu immédiatement, pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois. Son oncle en était le directeur. Le blason était celui de Poudlard. Fou de joie, il s'exclama :

 **-Ce sont nos lettres d'admissions ! On est pris à Poudlard !**

A peine eu-t-il parler que ses trois amis détachèrent leur lettre. L'enveloppe était un peu lourde et contenait plusieurs parchemins. Le premier semblait être la lettre d'admission. Le second était la liste des fournitures et le troisième un formulaire. L'enveloppe contenait aussi un billet de train. Lily, dont les yeux pétillaient, commença à lire sa lettre d'admission :

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Melle Evans,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Melle Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Cette lettre dans les mains, Lily ne doutait plus. Elle appartenait au monde magique. Depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence de Poudlard, elle craignait de ne pas y être prise, mais aujourd'hui, sa lettre dans les mains, elle était totalement heureuse. En fouillant dans l'enveloppe, elle sortit le reste des papiers. Pourquoi il y avait un formulaire d'adulte référent ? Au moment où elle voulut poser la question, Sirius la devança en demandant :

 **-Alastor, c'est toujours le professeur Lestrange en DFCM ?**

 **-Non, avec la malédiction sur le poste, le professeur change chaque année**

 **-C'est une bonne nouvelle, un pro-sang-pur nous aurait fait la misère**

 **-Dis Al, pourquoi il y a un formulaire d'adulte référent ?** Questionna Lily

 **-Montre**

Lily lui tendit le papier. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Maugrey lut son contenu. Il demanda aux garçons s'ils avaient eux aussi reçu le papier. Après vérification, les trois hochèrent la tête. Ils sortirent le papier et le tendirent à l'auror qui soupira. Sous les regards insistants, il expliqua le but du document :

 **-Comme vous avez tous les quatre fuit de chez vous ou vous n'avez plus de famille et que personne n'a votre tutelle, vous devez choisir un référent, qui vous donnera vos autorisations, qui recevra les hiboux de l'école. Je vais m'y mettre**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…** Fit Remus. **Désolé mais si vous devenez notre tuteur, on va vous poser plein de questions et je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez que le ministère s'intéresse à vous… Nous devrions plutôt demander à Bathilda, se sera moins suspect. C'est la voisine des Potter, ce serait donc normal qu'elle aide leur fils et ses amis. Et puis, imaginez que vous receviez un hibou et que vous êtes en mission, ça pourrait être dangereux…**

 **-Oui ! Et comme ça, l'identité de Lily reste secrète et on a une base !** Soutient Sirius

 **-ça nous donnerait une marge de manœuvre,** commenta James, **personne ne pensera que nous savons aussi bien utiliser la magie et ça expliquerait pourquoi on nous voit souvent à Godric's Hollow**

 **-Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas que je sois au courant de toutes vos bêtises**

 **-Voyons Al, ce n'est pas du tout notre genre !** S'exclama Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres

 **-Pauvre Bathilda, j'imagine déjà le défilé de hiboux dans son salon. Je dois aller travailler, je vous dépose à Godric's Hollow ?**

Les enfants acquiescèrent et montèrent chercher leurs affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, Maugrey transplana dans le jardin des Potter. Il repartit immédiatement après. Les jeunes allèrent poser leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Bathilda. Comme à leur habitude, ils sonnèrent et entrèrent directement, sans attendre d'y être invité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Sirius s'exclama :

 **-Bonjour Bathilda ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **-Si mon fils était aussi impoli que vous, il aurait reçu une bonne correction depuis bien longtemps ! Bathilda ma chère, vous ne devriez pas vous laisser faire**

Sirius blanchit. La voix, pour l'avoir entendu qu'une seule fois, lui avait fait de l'effet. En regardant dans la pièce, il remarqua alors que Bathilda n'était pas seule. Avec elle, se trouvait Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Athéna Guipure, Eugenia Jenkins, Selena Fudge, Asmodiane Greengrass et Augusta Londubat.


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut à tous !  
**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir publié avant et d'avoir oublié pour d'autres jours, mais je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment. Enfin, voilà la suite !**

 **Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir répondu aux derniers commentaires, mais si vous en laissez des nouveaux, je vous promet de répondre !**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Le club des dames :

James entra dans la pièce à la suite de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, avait salué dans la foulée, sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. La réponse, sec, ne se fit pas attendre. Le timbre de la voix était reconnaissable. Pour l'avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois dans sa maison, James savait à qui il appartenait, Augusta Londubat. Mais si elle était présente, cela voulait dire que le club des dames était réuni. Et qu'avec leur arrivée importune, il venait de le déranger. Il s'excusa rapidement :

 **-Bonjour mesdames, excusez-nous du dérangement, nous pensions trouver Bathilda seul. Nous repasserons plus tard, bonne fin de journée à vous**

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa la manche de Sirius et le pressa vers la sortie. James et Remus le suivirent, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la raison. Une fois de retour dans la maison des Potter, le loup-garou demanda :

 **-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?**

 **-Attendez, vous ne les avez pas reconnus ?** S'exclama James

 **-Je te rappelle que Remus et moi sommes en dehors du monde de la magie depuis toujours. Et je ne me souviens pas d'elles…** Commenta Lily

 **-C'est le club des dames. Ce club existe depuis plus de 1000 ans. Les femmes les plus influentes d'Angleterre en ont fait partit. C'est un club qui prône le travail et le talent, c'est pour ça que ma charmante mère n'y avait pas son billet d'entrée,** expliqua Sirius, **ces femmes représente une élite. Quand une dame fait partit de ce club, elle est presque intouchable**

 **-Donc toutes ces sorcières qu'on a vues sont de grandes magiciennes ?** Questionna Lily

 **-Pas forcément, mais elles excellent dans leur domaine. Ma mère y était pour sa qualité d'auror. Bathilda y est pour sa connaissance en histoire de la magie,** répondit James

 **-Et les autres femmes, qui sont-elles ? J'ai bien reconnu le professeur McGonagall,** demanda Remus

 **-Et bien, la femme qui a parlé est Augusta Londubat. C'est une femme d'affaires très influente dans le monde de la magie. C'est l'organisatrice de presque tous les événements publics d'Angleterre,** commença James, **après j'ai vu Eugenia Jenkins, elle est très haut placé dans le ministère de la magie. Elle dirige le bureau de la défense magique. C'était la femme avec les cheveux bruns avec un carré court. Ensuite, euh, la femme du ministre des affaires internes, Silvia, non Selena Fudge. Elle, elle s'occupe de la relation avec les gobelins à Gringotts. C'est la dame toute replète…**

 **-Non, elle s'est Pomona Chourave, le professeur de botanique. Elle est la seule à avoir réussi à planter un saule cogneur à Poudlard. Selena Fudge était la femme tout en violet,** contredit Sirius. **Enfin, la dernière était Athéna Guipure, la couturière. Elle possède une boutique sur le chemin de traverse et fournit tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elle fabrique aussi tous les vêtements de qualité. Une robe de là-bas est forcément de bon goût**

 **-Tu portes des robes Sirius ?** Se moqua gentiment Lily

 **-Comme tous les sorciers. On les met au-dessus de nos vêtements,** répondit Sirius sans entendre l'ironie

 **-Lily, tu demanderas à Bathilda plus tard,** coupa Remus, avant que le moulin à parole Lily ne s'enclenche, **et la grande dame aux cheveux noirs, qui est-ce ?**

 **-Asmodiane Greengrass, une pro-sang-pur.** **C'est elle qui s'occupe du registre des naissances. Si elle connait ton prénom, c'est que tu fais partit de la haute, ou bien que tu ailles loin dans ta carrière. Lily, tu devras faire attention. Ne parle surtout pas de ta grand-mère ou de Maugrey, on ne parle pas des cracmols**

La jeune fille soupira. Pour faire passer le temps, James proposa une partie de Quidditch. Ils jouèrent jusqu'en fin de matinée avant que Mimi, l'elfe de maison de Bathilda ne vienne les voir. Ils descendirent de leur balais et Mimi expliqua la raison de sa venue :

 **-Maîtresse vous propose de venir déjeuner avec elle. Vous devez vous habiller correctement**

Mimi repartit aussitôt après. Une réponse négative n'était pas envisageable. Lily et Sirius s'empressèrent de monter à l'étage prendre une douche tandis que les deux autres s'occupèrent de ranger la malle. Environ une demi-heure après la venue de Mimi, les quatre enfants étaient prêts. Lily portait une jolie robe et les garçons des costumes. Avant de partir, James et Sirius enseignèrent aux deux autres quelques formules de politesses et règles de bienséances. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez Bathilda.

Mimi vient leur ouvrir la porte. Ils n'avaient pas osé frapper. Elle les conduisit vers la salle à manger et disparu. A leur plus grand malheur, les dames étaient déjà assises. Et elles avaient fait en sorte qu'aucun enfant soit à côté. La table était une rotonde. Douze couverts étaient posés. Bathilda dominait la table et avait une place libre de chaque côté. Elle invita Remus à venir à sa droite et Lily à sa gauche. Elle s'adressa aux deux sang-pur :

 **-Sirius, peux-tu te mettre à côté de Augusta s'il te plait ?**

 **-Sirius, Sirius Black ? Tu es le fils disparu de Walburga ?** Demanda Asmodiane Greengrass

 **-Oui, c'est bien moi**

 **-Nous te croyons mort, ta mère dit que tu t'es enfui de chez toi, c'est vrai ?**

 **-C'est vrai,** acquiesça Sirius, le visage fermé

 **-Pour quelle raison, si je puis me permettre ?**

 **-Elle a tenté de me tuer, je trouve que c'est une raison assez valable**

 **-Et bien, la connaissant, cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle a toujours été folle**

 **-Dites, elle m'a déclaré disparu ? Pas mort ?**

 **-Non, elle s'attendait peut-être à ce que tu rentres. J'ai des nouvelles de ton frère et de tes cousines, cela t'intéresse-t-il ?** Proposa Asmodiane

 **-Vraiment ? Ils vont bien ?** Demanda avec un certain soulagement Sirius

 **-Oui, Bathilda, cela te dérange-t-il si ce garçon vient à côté de moi ?**

 **-Non, aucun. James, tu peux donc te placer entre Augusta et Athéna,** répondit Bathilda

 **-Cela me convient très bien,** fit poliment James

 **-Pour rendre les choses claires, je propose de faire un tour de table avant de commencer. Je m'appelle Bathilda Tourdesac et je suis votre hôte aujourd'hui. J'ai écrit la plupart des ouvrages sur l'histoire du monde de la magie. Remus, je te laisse la parole**

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus… Remus Lupin**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 : Présentation :

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus… Remus Lupin**

 **-Tu es de la famille de Angela Lupin, des décrets magiques ?** Demanda Asmodiane

 **-Non, je ne crois pas… Je sais que mon père est un sorcier… Mes parents sont morts il y a pas mal de temps, je ne me souviens pas trop d'eux, désolé**

 **-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire mon garçon,** fit gentiment Pomona en posant sa main sur la sienne, **à mon tour. Je m'appelle Pomona Chourave et je suis professeur de botanique à Poudlard. Les enfants, je vous aurais bientôt. D'ailleurs, vous avez quel âge ?**

 **-Nous avons tous 10 ou 11 ans. Nous avons reçu nos lettres tout à l'heure,** expliqua Remus

 **-Cela explique donc votre venu, vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou,** fit Bathilda

 **-On en avait pas et puis on voulait venir dire bonjour,** répondit Sirius

 **-Vous êtes trop mignon, mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'allez pas être dans ma maison,** commenta Pomona

 **-Madame, vous représentez quelle maison ?** Demanda Lily

 **-Je suis la directrice de la maison Poussouffle. Continuons, à toi Athéna**

 **-Je m'appelle Athéna Guipure et je suis couturière. Vous allez devoir passer à ma boutique quand vous ferez vos achats. Venez le plus tôt possible, il y aura moins de monde**

 **-C'est à moi. Mon nom est James Potter et oui, je suis bien le fils des aurors Potter, qui habitaient la maison d'à côté**

 **-Tu as l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre,** nota Augusta

 **-C'est juste que je m'attendais à cette question,** fit James

 **-Logique. Je suis Augusta Londubat, la directrice du club des dames. Je suis aussi l'organisatrice officielle de tous les grands événements**

 **-D'ailleurs, as-tu trouvé un endroit pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'année prochaine ?** Questionna sa voisine

 **-J'ai une idée, je dois simplement voir certains détails**

 **-Préviens-moi, surtout si je dois négocier avec les gobelins, de vrais grippe-mornilles ceux-là ! Je ne me suis pas présentée, Selena Fudge, je travaille à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers,** dit poliment la femme

 **-Et surtout la femme du prochain ministre de la magie,** fit remarquer Asmodiane

 **-Ce n'est pas sûr. Mais laissons la politique de côté Asmodiane. D'ailleurs, c'est à toi**

 **-Je m'appelle Asmodiane Greengrass. Je suis en charge des registres des sorciers ainsi que de toutes les informations les concernant. Jeunes gens, sachez que je vais étudier vos avenirs avec attention**

 **-Asmodiane ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça,** répliqua Bathilda

 **-Il faut les empêcher de faire des bêtises et de se marier avec n'importe qui. Il faut tout de même préserver la pureté du…**

 **-Vous savez pourquoi presque tous les membres de ma famille sont timbrés ? Car la consanguinité n'est pas super pour un développement sain. A partir du moment où une personne pratique la magie, elle appartient au monde des sorciers. Qu'elle possède zéro ou mille ascendants n'y changera rien,** répondit vertement Sirius

 **-Tu possèdes bien la puissance des Blacks toi. Tu affirmes tes opinions sans soucis. Fait tout de même attention, gamin, ce qui est dit ici restera entre ces murs, mais tes paroles, à l'extérieur pourrait te coûter la vie,** le prévient Augusta

 **-Je le sais, ma chère mère a tenté de me tuer. Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser la tête et acquiescer poliment. Je vivrais ma vie comme je l'entends et je ne laisserai personne me dicter mes choix. Tant pis si je dois en mourir,** jura Sirius

 **-Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Tu seras parfois obligé d'obéir. Et je te tiendrais à l'œil quand tu seras à Poudlard,** le sermonna le professeur McGonagall

 **-Minerva, toi aussi tu étais comme ça quand nous étudions à Poudlard,** se moqua Athéna

 **-C'est vrai que tu avais ton caractère ! Tu donnais des cheveux blancs à Bert !** Ajouta Pomona

 **-C'est vrai, mais je rendais toujours mes devoirs à l'heure et je ne causais pas trop de problèmes, ce qui ne m'a pas l'air d'être le cas de ces jeunes,** répliqua Minerva

 **-Et il y a beaucoup de choses à faire illégalement à Poudlard ?** Demanda Sirius, intéressé

 **-Oui, par exemple…** Commença Pomona

 **-Ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées !** S'écria le professeur McGonagall

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, nous découvrirons tous les secrets du château par nous-même et toutes nos blagues seront signés cent pour cent maraudeurs,** fit malicieusement James

 **-James, j'aimerais passer une scolarité tranquille, ne nous met pas les professeurs à dos tout de suite, s'il te plait,** souffla Remus

 **-Tu n'inquiètes pas Lunard ! Tu nous fais confiance non, tu nous connais !** S'exclama Sirius

 **-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur !**

 **-Nous verrons bien quand nous serons à Poudlard, pour le moment, finissons les présentations,** les coupa Lily

 **-Mais Lily…** Commença James

 **-Pas de mais, nous abusons déjà du droit de parole qui nous a été donné. Maintenant, taisez-vous,** répliqua la jeune fille

 **-Toi, tu es bien partie pour intégrer ce club ma chère ! Tu te nommes Lily comment ?** Demanda Asmodiane, intéressée

 **-Lily Evans**

 **-Evans ? Comme Gulliver Evans ? Tu fais partie de sa famille ?** S'écria la sang-pur

 **-L'un de mes grands-pères s'appelle bien comme ça… Je ne l'ai jamais connu par contre. Maman ne le supportait pas, elle le trouvait trop bizarre, mais je croyais que j'étais une né-moldue ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas. Gulliver Evans a eu une seule fille, qui était une cracmol. C'est fort probable que tu sois sa petite-fille. Comment s'appelle ta mère ?**

 **-Elisabeth,** répondit Lily

 **-Je vérifierais tout ça demain, je te tiens au courant. Je t'enverrais aussi ton arbre généalogique,** lui dit Asmodiane

 **-C'est bien de découvrir ses ancêtres, mais c'était au tour de Eugenia,** fit remarquer Augusta

 **-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, ces jeunes en apprennent plus sur eux, c'est bien normal. Je m'appelle Eugenia Jenkins et je suis la directrice du bureau de défense magique. Je ne pense pas que ça vous sera utile, mais si un jour vous avez besoin de vous cacher, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je suis aussi responsable de la sécurité lors des événements**

 **-D'ailleurs, les gobelins attendent encore que le ministère les rembourse, tu ne peux pas aller les secouer un peu ? Après c'est moi qui me coltine leur mauvaise humeur en plus de leur mauvais caractère,** demanda Selena

 **-Ce n'est pas mon domaine, mais je verrais ce que je peux faire,** acquiesça Eugenia

 **-Je suis la dernière à me présenter. Minerva McGonagall, mais pour vous les enfants se sera professeur McGonagall. Je serais votre professeur de métamorphose**

 **-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons à table !** S'exclama Bathilda et faisant apparaitre des mets dans chaque assiette


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 : Sans limite :

 **-Alors dis-moi Remus, tu sais déjà vers quoi tu veux t'orienter plus tard ?** Demanda Pomona

 **-Je n'ai pas encore décidé…**

 **-C'est normal mon garçon ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'imagine que tes amis non plus ne savent pas encore,** fit le professeur de botanique

 **-Et bien, je crois que James voudrait devenir un auror, comme ses parents. Sirius aussi veut devenir auror. Quant à Lily, elle ne sait pas encore, c'est vrai**

 **-Tes amis ont de l'ambition ! Mais c'est assez difficile, tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées ?**

 **-Non… Je prendrais ce que je trouverais…** marmonna le garçon

 **-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça. Tu as de super amis et mis à part les sorciers rétrogrades, tu peux avoir une très belle vie ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! Tu croyais que Dumbledore prenait des élèves sans même les connaître ?** S'exclama Pomona. **Il est un peu fou je te l'accorde, mais c'est loin d'être un idiot, crois-moi**

 **-Ça ne vous fait pas peur ?** Demanda Remus

 **-Tu n'as pas choisi d'être comme ça. Et même si tu es dangereux une fois de temps en temps, tu l'es moins que les mangemorts. Pourquoi avons-nous planté un saule cogneur à Poudlard à ton avis ?**

 **-Il y en a d'autres comme moi ? A Poudlard je veux dire ?** Questionna le loup-garou les yeux pleins d'espoir

 **-Malheureusement non. C'est très rare qu'un enfant soit touché. Et encore plus qu'il survive. Et dans les rares cas, les parents les font disparaître, mais ils ne les envoient surtout pas dans une école,** fit le professeur de botanique, une certaine tristesse perlant dans sa voix

 **-Pourquoi ai-je le droit alors ?**

 **-Penses-tu que tes amis auraient accepté d'aller à Poudlard sans toi ? Je vois à ta tête que tu connais déjà la réponse. Nous avons pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que la sécurité soit optimale, ne t'inquiètes pas**

 **-Si ça venait à se savoir, l'école serait en danger,** nota Remus

 **-Seuls le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore, l'infirmière et moi-même sommes au courant de ton cas. J'imagine que tes amis protégeront ton secret et que tu n'iras pas le crier dans la cheminée,** répondit Pomona, **c'est ce que je pensais. Je t'enverrais des ouvrages avec les différents métiers qui pourraient convenir à ta condition. Généralement, ceux qui s'en sorte ont des métiers à roulement, où ils sont toujours en déplacement**

 **-Et si quelqu'un découvre mon secret ? C'est assez facile à comprendre quand on a certains éléments sous la main…** Demanda Remus

 **-Il faudra brouiller les pistes. Je ne pensais pas un jour inciter des élèves à ne pas suivre le règlement ! Mais si vous quittez plusieurs fois par mois vos dortoirs et faites des blagues, personne ne se doutera de rien,** expliqua le professeur Chourave

 **-Pardi ! Ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées ! Sinon mon salon va être envahi de hiboux !** Intervient Bathilda qui venait d'entrer dans la conversation

 **-Désolé Bathilda, mais vous deviez vous en douter, avec Sirius et James dans le lot ! Par contre, on fera en sorte de vous faire honneur, on travaillera bien,** promit Remus

 **-Oui, pour ça, je peux compter sur toi et Lily, même si les garçons ont l'air d'avoir plus d'un tour dans leur poche**

 **-Ce sera pour le mieux, apporter un peu de rire dans cette école ne serait pas plus mal,** répondit Pomona

 **-Comment ça ? Je croyais que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de tout l'Angleterre,** demanda Remus

 **-La peur reste présente. Les mangemorts ont placé l'école sous observation. Comment peut-on rire si personne n'est d'humeur à faire des blagues**

 **-Et si on en fait, il se passera quoi ?**

 **-Mise à part les punitions si vous vous faites attraper, pas grand-chose, à moins que vous vous en preniez à des Serpentard. Ils sont très rancuniers… Pourquoi je pose la question, c'est eux qui seront la cible de vos blagues,** fit Pomona

 **-Dans notre groupe, nous avons un anti-Serpentard, un anti-mangemort, une presque né-moldue et un… avec un problème de fourrure, ne pas les attaquer semblerait louche,** rigola Remus

 **-Pauvre Minerva, ces sept prochaines années vont être dures pour elle, vous avoir tous les quatre dans sa maison va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs**

 **-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que nous allons être à Griffondor ?** Souffla le loup-garou

 **-Cela semble évident ! James fait partie d'une longue lignée de Griffondor, alors il n'y a pas trop de suspense. Quant à Sirius, il n'ira certainement pas à Serpentard. Il a donc le choix entre les trois autres maisons. Comme l'a dit Pomona, il n'a pas le caractère pour aller à Poussouffle et il n'est pas assez studieux et ne respecte pas assez les règles pour aller à Serdaigle. Donc un Griffondor en plus,** expliqua Bathilda

 **-Je suis d'accord. Quant à ton amie, Lily, elle est très courageuse. Avant qu'Asmodiane ne lui parle de sa possible ascendance, elle se considérait comme une né-moldue. Avec les temps qui court, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose. Et j'imagine qu'à force de vous côtoyer, elle doit avoir un fort caractère. Poussouffle et Serpentard sont donc impossible,** continua Bathilda

 **-Lily est très intelligente, elle pourrait aller à Serdaigle,** fit remarquer Remus

 **-Serdaigle n'est pas simplement une maison pour les studieux ou les rigides. Elle porte de véritables valeurs. Elle représente l'exact mélange de Poussouffle et de Serpentard. Ton amie doit prendre les choses à cœur, elle doit se battre pour des raisons particulières. Et elle travaille pour être capable de protéger les siens. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne,** supposa le professeur Chourave

 **-Oui, vous l'avez bien cerné. Une Griffondor aussi alors. Et moi, pourquoi Griffondor ? J'accepte tout le monde, je suis mal placé pour juger. Et j'aime comprendre. J'évite le plus possible les conflits,** demanda Remus

 **-Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour tes amis ? Jusqu'où irais-tu ?** Interrogea Pomona en retour

 **-Je n'en sais rien…**

 **-Tu les défendrais ?**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Tu blesserais pour eux ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Tu te blesserais pour eux ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-Tu te dénoncerais pour eux ?**

 **-Oui**

Le jeune homme avait répondu par instinct. Il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose sur lui-même. Remus sourit au professeur, elle venait de lui donner confiance en lui. Il avait sa place à Poudlard. Il pouvait racheter sa faute, apprendre la magie pour qu'à la fin, il puisse protéger les siens. Le loup-garou regarda ses amis, assis autour de la table, tous en pleine discussion. Pour eux, il ferait tout. Il les accompagnerait jusqu'en enfer.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 : Le chemin du secret :

 **-Madame, comment va votre fils ?** Demanda James

 **-Bien, il a aussi reçu sa lettre d'admission la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens de lui ?** Répondit Augusta

 **-Pas vraiment, mise à part quelques bals, je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs de Franck**

 **-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Tu as eu de la chance. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à revenir ici ?**

 **-La première fois surtout, j'avais l'impression d'avoir abandonné mes parents. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je n'aurais rien pu faire. Je me suis juré de devenir auror, pour empêcher d'autres familles d'être tué comme la mienne. Je me suis promit d'aider à Sa chute,** fit James d'une voix sûre

 **-Tu penses pouvoir le détruire, tu es bien prétentieux,** remarqua Athéna

 **-Pas du tout, je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui le tuerais, mais je veux aider à sa chute. Je sais que je vais mourir par un sortilège, surement sans pouvoir me défendre. Mais je m'en fiche**

 **-Mourir, franchement, n'as-tu pas de pensée plus gaie ? Vivre, te marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir aux côtés de tes amis, ça ne te semble pas être un bon compromis ?** Se moqua presque Athéna

 **-Je ne suis pas un poltron, j'ai fui et je m'en veux encore. Maintenant, je ferais face, je ne laisserai plus personne mourir pour moi, par ma faute. Je serais un bouclier**

 **-Tu veux devenir un martyre, c'est encore pire,** continua Athéna

 **-Pensez ce que vous voulez, je me battrais pour mes convictions. Je ne laisserais pas les mangemorts gagner la guerre,** promit James

 **-Athéna, je pense que James a des raisons plus profondes que celles d'être un héros,** intervient Augusta, **passons à autre chose, voulez-vous bien ? Comment as-tu rencontré tes amis ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vous en parler…**

 **-Nous faisons simplement la conversation, réponds dans les grandes lignes au moins,** critiqua Athéna

 **-ça ne concerne pas que moi, c'est pour ça que j'hésite. Et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de partager ma vie avec vous,** ragea presque James

 **-Je te propose un marché, une question une question. Donnant donnant. Comme ça, il n'y a pas vraiment de chantage**

 **-Je suis d'accord. Le premier que j'ai rencontré c'est Sirius. Je venais de m'enfuir de chez moi. Pendant une semaine, j'ai erré. J'ai finalement atterrit dans un parc. Là, je me suis allongé dans l'herbe. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il y avait un autre garçon non loin. Quand j'ai sorti à manger, il est venu vers moi et nous avons commencé à parler. Nous sommes devenus amis et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Environ un mois après, nous avons rencontré Remus et Pet… Seulement Remus. Par un concours de circonstances, nous avons dû fuir ensemble. Comme nous avions survécu aux mangemorts, nous avons décidé de rester tous les qua… tous les trois. Ensuite, enfin, tous à la fin, nous avons rencontré Lily. Elle avait aidé Sirius,** expliqua maladroitement James, **à moi maintenant ! quels sont les passages secrets de Poudlard ?**

 **-Je m'attendais à une question de ce genre-là, tu es vraiment prévisible gamin,** se moqua Athéna

 **-C'est sans doute la question la plus utile qu'il peut poser,** fit remarquer Augusta, **maintenant, c'est à ton tour de répondre**

 **-Je le sais. Je tiens toujours parole. Je connais peu de passages secrets, il faudra plutôt demander à Minerva pour ça. Par contre, je vais t'indiquer quel que points intéressants. La chose la plus utile, qui t'aidera à survivre pendant toutes tes années à Poudlard est l'emplacement des cuisines. Elles se trouvent au sous-sol du château. Il faut passer la porte à droite de l'escalier principal, puis suivre une volée de marches débouchant sur un large couloir aux murs de pierre éclairés de torches et décorés de tableaux de victuailles aux couleurs éclatantes. Celui qui est au milieu du couloir représente une immense coupe en argent débordante de fruits et il dissimule l'entrée des cuisines. Il faut chatouiller l'énorme poire verte représentée pour qu'elle se mette à glousser et se transforme en poignée de porte de la même couleur. Ensuite, tu vas voir les elfes de maisons et ils seront ravis de te servir, à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit**

 **-J'en prends bonne note, après, je vous aie demandé les passages secrets et non un seul. Donc vous devez au moins m'en donner un autre,** se vengea James

 **-Tu m'as bien eu. Je vais te donner un moyen de sortir dans le parc sans passer par la grande porte. Au premier étage, dans l'aile gauche, il y a une tapisserie avec une forêt. Vers la gauche, deux arbres forment une espèce d'arcade. Tu devras entrer à l'intérieur. C'est assez étroit comme passage, car il se trouve juste entre les arbres. Une fois à l'intérieur, il faudra ramper pendant une dizaine de minutes. Tu déboucheras ensuite dans une petite salle. Au fond, il y a une grille en fer recouverte par du lierre. Il est assez solide pour pouvoir descendre et remonter. Là, tu te trouveras au-dessus du cloitre en ruine. Tu n'auras qu'à traverser la cour et voilà la forêt interdite,** fit fièrement Athéna

 **-Un bon moyen de sortir, je l'atteste. Cependant se trainer dans la boue, c'est répugnant. James, si tu veux sortir sans te faire voir, il faut déjà éviter de passer par le portrait de la salle commune. Quand tu entreras dans la salle, tu traverseras par un couloir étroit. Au lieu de passer le tableau, caresse les gongs et une faille apparaîtra sur le côté. Par contre, méfie-toi, les marches sont très veilles et il n'y a aucune protection. Tu glisseras facilement. L'escalier est en colimaçon et très étroit. On ne peut pas se croiser. Tu suivras ensuite un couloir assez long. A la fin du couloir, tu dois, Assurdiato,** intima alors Augusta

 **-C'est spécifique aux Griffondor,** comprit James

 **-Oui, personne d'autres qu'un Griffondor ne doit être au courant. Normalement, je ne devrais même pas t'en parler avant ta répartition. Et le moins de personnes doit être au courant,** expliqua Augusta

 **-D'accord, cela permet d'atteindre la salle commune, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis sûr que lors des fêtes, d'autres maisons entrent**

 **-La raison n'est pas là. Ce chemin pourrait mener à la salle de Griffondor**

 **-Je croyais que seul Serpentard en avait créé une,** fit pensivement James

 **-A mon avis c'est un mensonge. Griffondor était connu comme un véritable fouineur, il est d'ailleurs l'auteur de la plupart des passages secrets du château. Mais je pense qu'il a une salle secrète. Ce passage ne pouvant être emprunté que par des Griffondor, cela me semblerait possible**

 **-Je vous tiendrais au courant de mes recherches,** promit James

 **-Il faut déjà connaitre le moyen ! Je reprends, à la fin du couloir, tu dois planter ta baguette dans le pommeau de l'épée. Prononce ces mots :** **« Leo dentes et ungues eius iustitia fidei, sed ne videat gloriam iubam et caudam proditionis »** **. Tu arriveras dans le jardin. Pour pouvoir retourner dans le passage, tapote la crinière du lion et dit la phrase. Par contre, le passage ne s'ouvrira que s'il n'y a que des Griffondor**

James regarda Augusta qui levait le sort. Même s'il parlait latin, il ne comprenait pas la mise en garde. Pourquoi Griffondor avait-il dit « Un lion possède les crocs de la loyauté et les griffes de la justice, pourtant, sa crinière d'orgueil l'empêche de voir la queue de la trahison » ?


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ais pas laissé un petit message. J'espère que vous allez bien ! Bon, voici la suite du repas !**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Je traverserais par moi-même le linceul de la mort :

 **-Vous avez des nouvelles de mon petit frère ?** Demanda Sirius, la voie pleine d'espoir

 **-Regulus va bien, enfin je crois. Les rares fois où je le vois, c'est lors des grands événements,** répondit Asmodiane, **j'ai cependant plus d'informations sur tes cousines. Bellatrix entre en 7** **ème** **année. Elle a déjà fait plusieurs actes anti-moldue. L'année dernière, elle a failli être renvoyé de Poudlard. Narcissa, quant à elle entre en 6** **ème** **année. Elle s'est fiancé avec Lucius Malefoy. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur elle, elle ne fait pas de vague. Et en dernier, Andromeda. Elle entre en 4** **ème** **année. D'après certaines rumeurs, elle sortirait avec un né-moldue de Poussouffle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'informations sur elle. Tes trois cousines sont à Serpentard bien entendu**

 **-Vous n'avez rien d'autres ?**

 **-Désolé, j'ai beau être une sang-pur, je ne suis pas dans le cercle des mangemorts, contrairement aux Blacks, enfin, à la plupart des Blacks. Ce sera plus simple d'avoir des nouvelles quand tu seras à Poudlard,** fit Asmodiane, **puis-je te poser une question ?**

 **-Allez-y**

 **-Pourquoi veux-tu t'en retrouver ton frère et tes cousines ? Lorsque tu t'es enfui, tu les as laissés tomber. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **-En vérité, c'est eux qui m'ont obligé à fuir, pour ne pas être tué. Je suis parti sans pouvoir les emmener. J'avais peur qu'Il les châtie par ma faute,** répondit Sirius, la voix pleine d'émotion

 **-C'est triste, mais je dois te prévenir, ce ne sont plus les personnes que tu connaissais. Cela fait cinq ans depuis ton départ**

 **-Je le sais bien ! Je m'en veux tous les jours de les avoir abandonnés. J'ai l'impression d'être toujours en retard, de me faire avoir à chaque fois. J'ai pour principe de dire ce que je pense, alors que parfois il ne faudrait pas. J'ai peur qu'un jour, par bêtise ou maladresse, j'envoie quelqu'un dans les bras de… enfin à une mort certaine, ou encore, simplement pour paraître intéressant, je créé un monstre. Ou pire, que l'un de mes amis meurt par ma faute…**

 **-Sirius, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et c'est en en faisant qu'on apprend. Aussi, tu es un Black, peu importe ce que tu feras, les gens te verrons comme tel. Ils t'assimileront toujours à eux, alors, vit ta vie comme tu l'entends, reste avec les gens qui ont confiance en toi, de toute façon, personne n'est parfait,** fit doucement Asmodiane

 **-Je ne veux pas leur donner raison !** S'exclama Sirius

 **-Tu as parfaitement raison, mais tu ne changeras pas la société pour autant. Malheureusement, je crains que rien ne le fera. Même dans trente ou quarante ans, les choses seront identiques. Même si la guerre est gagnée, les choses resteront ainsi. Ce sont les lois de ce monde, de notre monde. Notre société est repliée sur elle-même, par peur de disparaître. A moins que les moldues ne découvrent notre présence, je crains que ça restera ainsi. Au mieux, la tolérance des né-moldue sera un peu plus présente, mais je n'y crois pas trop,** déclara Asmodiane

 **-Alors quoi, il faut abandonner ? Se soumettre ?** Fit rageusement Sirius

 **-Non, attendre le bon moment, placer ses pions, comme dans un jeu d'échecs. Seuls qui veulent changer les choses entrent dans deux catégories : les tyrans et les fous. Les tyrans sont ceux qui font bouger les choses par la force, déclenchant les guerres. Les fous sont ceux qui n'arrivent pas à devenir des tyrans et qui se font gentiment mettre à l'ombre**

 **-Toujours marchander, murmurer, ne pouvons-nous pas dire ce que nous pensons haut et clair ?**

 **-Sirius,** interpella Asmodiane, **sais-tu pourquoi les Serpentard dominent la société magique ?**

 **-Par leur argent, c'est évident,** répondit le garçon, **ainsi que la corruption**

 **-Pas que. Les Serpentard se différencient des autres car ils imposent les idées que tout le monde veut. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité. Quand tu es jeune, tu souhaites changer le monde, modifier les règles. Mais quand tu vieillis, que tu te poses, tu te maries, tu souhaites la sécurité. Accepter les loup-garou, c'est une bonne idée, mais quand tu as des enfants, voudrais-tu que ces monstres… Ne me coupe pas, je n'ai pas fini ! Voudrais-tu que ces monstres s'approchent de tes enfants et puisse les dévorer ? Changer de système, au risque de perdre ton travail, de ne plus avoir assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de ta famille ? D'avoir peur, de toujours regarder derrière toi au risque qu'on te jette un sortilège ? Ceux qui survivent ne sont pas les plus courageux ou les plus forts, ce sont ceux qui se cachent pendant la tempête. C'est pour ça que la plupart des vieilles familles sont des Serpentard et non des Griffondor. La mort les attend, il en a toujours été ainsi. Les lois sont faites par les faibles et pour les faibles. Elles servent à brider et à soumettre les plus forts, ne l'oublie jamais**

 **-Je pense que je ne serais jamais d'accord avec vous,** répliqua Sirius, **les forts dirigent le monde. Dumbledore fait partie des forts et même s'il n'est pas ministre de la magie, sa voix fait pourtant presque office de loi. Un faible peut devenir fort et un fort peut devenir faible. Griffondor était fort, il a réussi à imposer ses idées et créer une école de magie. Poussouffle était faible, mais elle est devenue forte en réussissant à intégrer les nés-moldues. Serpentard était fort, il est devenu faible, il s'est soumis. Serdaigle a toujours été faible, sa voix n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'abandon, se soumettre, c'est ça la véritable faiblesse**

 **-Parfois, savoir lâcher prise fait moins mal que tenir fermement. Mourir pour ses idéaux ne sert à rien, cela ne change pas le monde. Mais vivre pour les réaliser, c'est beaucoup plus important. Ce n'est pas parce que tu baisses l'échine que tu te brises la nuque, cela donne simplement le droit de le redresser,** l'opposa Asmodiane

 **-A partir du moment où tu baisses les yeux une seule fois, tu perds. Si tu tues une personne, tu seras un assassin, peu importe que ton geste ait permis d'en sauver des milliers. Car une seule fois, tu auras abandonné tes idéaux**

 **-Dans ce cas, j'espère pour toi que la vie te sourira, car le jour où l'on te soumettra par la force, tu perdras tout, absolument tout. Tu te laisseras trainé dans la boue, salir ton nom et ton honneur,** lui fit Asmodiane

 **-Le jour où ça arrivera, j'en rigolerais, j'en rirais si fort que je m'en déchirerais la gorge, je passerais pour un fou, mais sache que je n'abandonnerais pas. Je resterais droit et fier et j'attendrais mon heure. Mon nom résonnera dans le monde des sorciers, je t'en fais le serment**

Sirius planta son regard dans celui d'Asmodiane. Il savait qu'il avait forte chance que son histoire se déroule comme l'avait prévu la dame. Pourtant, il n'en avait cure. Il affronterait la mort, droit dans les yeux et lorsque le temps sera venu, il se draperait de lui-même du linceul.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 : Tours de magie :

 **-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir aussi vite, mademoiselle Evans,** fit le professeur McGonagall

 **-Excusez-nous encore pour le dérangement de la dernière fois, nous ne savions pas comment réagir. Et nous avons pas du tout pensé à vérifier au préalable**

 **-Il n'y pas de soucis, la prudence vous gardera en vie, la confiance peut vous planter un couteau dans le dos,** répondit le professeur McGonagall

 **-Voyons Minerva, ne parlons pas de malheur ! Présente plutôt Poudlard à Lily, elle adore apprendre ! Je peux à peine contenir son enthousiasme quand on parle du monde magique,** fit gentiment Bathilda

 **-C'est juste que les garçons n'arrivent pas vraiment à m'expliquer. Pour eux, certaines choses sont totalement normales,** tenta Lily

 **-La curiosité n'est pas mauvaise en soi, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle soit ton unique guide. J'imagine que tu as déjà lu l'histoire de Poudlard ?**

 **-Dès que j'ai pu. Je me suis aussi renseignée sur les fondateurs, les fantômes, les matières. C'est tellement intéressant !** S'exclama Lily

 **-Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de la première fois où tu as utilisé la magie ?** Demanda Minerva

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr… Je crois j'ai fait éclore des fleurs… Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **-En règle générale, ta première utilisation de la magie témoigne de ton habilité. Comme tu influences ce qui t'entoure, tu auras des facilités en sortilèges,** expliqua le professeur McGonagall

 **-Cela veut dire que si par exemple, j'avais modifié la couleur des pétales, j'aurais eu des facilités en métamorphose**

 **-Oui, chaque sorcier possède ses propres atouts. Le fait d'avoir fait éclore des fleurs témoigne aussi d'un lien avec la nature. Tu auras donc moins de mal en botanique. Enfin, disons que les plantes ne tenteront pas de te dévorer… Je me souviens d'un garçon, pendant ma troisième année, qui s'est fait manger un bout d'oreille par…**

 **-Bathilda, le moment est mal choisi pour de telles histoires,** interrompit le professeur McGonagall

 **-C'est vrai, au fait Minerva, ne voudrais-tu pas parler de ton Animagus. Lily m'a posé beaucoup de questions dessus,** fit Bathilda

 **-Vous êtes un Animagus ? C'est incroyable ! J'ai lu que c'était extrêmement difficile,** s'exclama Lily, impressionnée

 **-En effet. C'est une forme de magie très puissante et très dangereuse. Mais cela fait partie de ma famille. Il est coutume, lorsque l'enfant utilise la première fois la magie, de le transformer en Animagus**

 **-Alors vous faites partie des sept Animagi, c'est incroyable**

 **-Non. Il existe bien un registre où est noté sept noms. Mais je suis certaine qu'il y en a beaucoup de non déclaré,** contredit le professeur

 **-Pourquoi ne pas se déclarer ? Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise magie,** commenta Lily

 **-Lily, la magie n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. C'est son utilisateur qui choisit. Devenir un Animagus demande de très grands pouvoirs. Aussitôt, le mage serait sous surveillance. De plus, un Animagus non déclaré peut se balader n'importe où. Et s'il tourne mal, ce n'est pas le même dispositif pour le capturer,** expliqua Bathilda

 **-Et puis, devenir un Animagus et se déclarer est très mal vu. Six des personnes du registre ont été déclarés par leur famille, ou ont dû devenir des Animagi pour des raisons médicales. La septième, cela a fait un scandale il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle a failli aller à Azkaban**

 **-C'est dommage je trouve. C'est une forme de magie comme une autre. Peut-être qu'un jour, à cause de ces restrictions, ce type de magie disparaîtra,** fit Lily

 **-Si tu souhaites en savoir plus sur ce type de magie, tu devras suivre le cours d'étude des runes en troisième année**

 **-Je croyais que cette matière expliquait les différentes écritures de la magie ?**

 **-C'est exact. A ton avis, pourquoi l'écriture se modifie ?** Questionna le professeur McGonagall

 **-L'écriture, comme la langue, évolue en fonction de la culture du pays. Elle se modifie aussi grâce à l'échange avec les autres peuples**

 **-Bonne réponse. Dis-moi, tous les peuples utilisent-ils le même type de magie ?**

 **-Non, enfin je ne pense pas,** répondit Lily

 **-Alors cela veut dire que l'échange entre les peuples passe aussi par la magie. En fonction des mots employés, tu pourras découvrir les origines d'un auteur, son groupe, son type de magie. L'étude des runes possède deux niveaux de compréhension. Dans le premier, tu étudies simplement l'évolution du langage. Dans le second, tu étudies histoire de la magie ainsi que l'évolution et la création des sorts,** expliqua le professeur McGonagall

 **-C'est tellement intéressant ! J'ai tellement hâte de commencer l'année scolaire !** S'exclama Lily

 **-Ta motivation est impressionnante, j'espère que tes amis seront aussi travailleurs,** fit Minerva

 **-Eh bien, je pense que Remus ne posera pas de problèmes, par contre, pour James et Sirius…** répondit Lily

 **-Je m'en doutais. Ils sont du genre à faire leur travail au dernier moment, dans des conditions impossibles et à finir par avoir l'une des meilleures notes. Je les tiendrais à l'œil**

 **-Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais les garçons sont de véritables niffleurs dans une banque. Ils trouveront les passages secrets en moins d'une semaine et se mettront la plupart des fantômes dans la poche**

 **-Lily, sache que j'ai moi aussi étudié à Poudlard. Et depuis que j'y enseigne, je peux dire sans me vanter connaître le château. J'ai aussi parcouru les couloirs de nuit, fait de mauvaises blagues. Du moment qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux, je n'interdirais pas. Par contre, s'ils se font prendre ou sont trop fatigué en cours, je serais intransigeante,** promit le professeur McGonagall

 **-Je ne vais pas leur dire, sinon ils seront un peu trop confiant. Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?**

 **-Elle concerne la sécurité de Poudlard j'imagine ?** Minerva continua en voyant Lily hocher la tête, **le château est l'endroit le plus sûr. Les sortilèges de protections n'ont pour le moment jamais été brisé et sont renouvelés chaque année**

 **-Merci. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard l'utilisation des sabliers pour comptabiliser les points. Je n'ai pas compris leur fonctionnement. Comment peuvent-ils savoir quand il faut en enlever ou en ajouter ? En cherchant, j'ai compris qu'il y a une condition orale, mais comment fait le sortilège pour savoir si la personne est apte à enlever ou ajouter des points ?** Demanda Lily

 **-Les sabliers sont soumis à un ensemble de sortilèges reliés entre eux. Il y en a des très complexes et des plus simples. Pour le droit de point, il faut que son nom soit indiqué au sablier en début d'année. Mais seul le directeur a le pouvoir de régler les sabliers**

 **-S'il y a de nombreux sortilèges de haute magie, le liant doit être très fort,** comprit Lily

 **-Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle les sabliers laissent tomber des pierres précieuses. Elles font parties des meilleures liant de sortilèges**

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Grâce aux explications du professeur McGonagall, Lily voyait déjà l'utilisation de ses nouvelles connaissances. Le repas toucha à sa fin. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de ses amis, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se raconter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
**

 **Nous en avons enfin fini avec le repas, voici venu le temps d'aller sur le chemin de traverse !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Mes petits maraudeurs ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac ! Quand à l'histoire des sabliers, la blague dessus n'arrivera qu'en sixième année si j'ai le courage d'écrire jusque là ! Mais je me servirais des pierres précieuses bien avant...**

 **Réponse à Lucie : Quand j'ai vu que j'avais une review d'une nouvelle personne, j'ai littéralement sauté de joie et j'étais dans la rue ! Et je l'ai lu dans le métro, souriant comme une idiote ! Ça ma fait super plaisir ! Devenir la fanfiction préférée de quelqu'un, je n'osais même pas l'espérer, c'est trop gentil de ta part ! Je suis tellement heureuse que ça te plaise, j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux. Peter n'a pas trahi les maraudeurs à cet instant de l'histoire, tu découvriras la raison de sa disparition dans les prochains chapitres... Même si ce n'est qu'un prémisse des événements à venir ! Voici le prochain chapitre et pour le moment, je ne compte pas m'arrêter comme ça ! J'avais 19 chapitres du tome 2 de prêt et grâce à toi, je pense reprendre l'écriture ! N'hésite pas à me laisser une autre review, je te répondrais avec plaisir !**

 **Réponse à Lefoudeslivre : Merci ! C'est plaisant de lire ce type de review !**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Le chemin de traverse :

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bathilda, nous rentrerons pour le diner !**

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête aux paroles de Sirius. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le repas des dames était terminé. Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, la vieille femme n'était pas en forme. Le groupe avait alors décidé de reporter leurs achats en cours de semaine, pour veiller sur Bathilda. Cette dernière allait aujourd'hui beaucoup mieux, mais restait trop fatigué pour venir avec eux.

James avait expliqué à Lily et à Remus comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il décida de passer en premier, pour montrer l'exemple. Le fils Potter se plaça dans la cheminée, une poignée de poudre à la main et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

 **-Chemin de traverse !**

Aussitôt, il fut entouré par des gigantesque flammes vertes et disparu. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Remus, puis de Lily. Sirius passerait en dernier, pour s'assurer que les deux inexpérimentés avaient bien prononcé la formule. Lily, légèrement inquiète, entra dans la cheminée. Si elle était confiante en ses capacités, elle ne l'était pas forcément dans la poudre de cheminette qui semblait s'être mélangé à la poussière. En voyant le sourire goguenard de Sirius qu'elle prit comme une atteinte personnelle, elle s'écria :

 **-Chemin de traverse !**

Lily se sentit aspirer par une force accrochée à son estomac. Même si la sensation était moins désagréable que lors d'un transplanage, ce n'était certainement pas son moyen de transport préféré. Pourtant, en arrivant, elle en oublia toutes ses critiques, le chemin de traverse s'offrait à ses yeux. La rue pavée bruissait de monde et de sorciers, la plupart habillée de longue robe foncée. Ils portaient des chapeaux pointus. L'effervescence régnait et Lily se sentit à sa place. Toutes les enseignes l'attiraient, elle voulait entrer dans toutes les boutiques, découvrir une nouvelle facette du monde des sorciers.

Son attention retourna sur les garçons quand Sirius l'interpella. Elle remarqua alors qu'eux aussi semblait impatient de partir à l'aventure. Ils se regardèrent et James proposa :

 **-On devrait d'abord aller chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette**

 **-Attend, Mme Guipure nous avait demandé de passer, allons-y d'abord, elle pourra peut-être nous donner quelques astuces,** fit Lily

 **-Elle a raison. Surtout comme il est tôt, on a plus de chance d'être seuls dans la boutique,** soutient Remus

 **-Alors c'est partie !**

Sirius s'élança sur le chemin de traverse, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette ambiance l'avait manqué, vivre ainsi l'avait manqué. Il se promit d'avoir un appartement dans cette rue-là quand il en aurait les moyens. Se sentir vivant.

Lily suivit ses amis en se remémorant la liste des fournitures à acheter. A force de la lire, elle la connaissait par cœur.

COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Une chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1),_ de Miranda Fauconnette

 _Histoire de la magie,_ de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique,_ de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,_ de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques,_ de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger,_ de Quentin Jentremble

 _Rotonde semi-elliptique,_ Bertrand Tournenron

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERES ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Sirius, qui semblait connaître la rue marchande comme sa poche, guida la petite troupe à travers la foule. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une boutique dont l'enseigne était une paire de ciseaux, la boutique de Mme Guipure. Les enfants entrèrent, incertain de la démarche à suivre. Ils avancèrent un peu dans la boutique, où une multitude de vêtements étaient accrochés. Athéna Guipure arriva alors. En les reconnaissant, elle s'exclama d'une voix chaleureuse :

 **-Les enfants, comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Vous avez besoin de vos tenues pour Poudlard j'imagine ? Vous êtes au bon endroit ! Les garçons, allez tous les trois dans la salle de gauche, je m'occupe d'abord de Lily. Ma chérie, suis-moi**

 **-Les gars…**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu les retrouveras tout à l'heure. Il faudra que tu rencontres des filles de ton âge, rester avec des garçons ne fait pas bon genre, reste ici, déshabille-toi je reviens,** interrompit Mme Guipure avec énergie

 **-Lily, oh, désolé,** James qui venait d'arriver se retourna, **quand tu auras fini, va chercher ta baguette chez Ollivander et ensuite va chez Fleury et Bott pour les livres, on se retrouve là-bas**

 **-Voyons mon garçon, laisse-la un peu tranquille, tu retrouveras ton amie tout à l'heure. Ma chérie, essaye ça, vas-y. Oui, je reprends ça et ça, tourne-toi**

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Lily joua les mannequins. Elle priait pour que ça se termine au plus vite. Depuis qu'elle trainait avec les garçons, elle n'allait presque plus dans les magasins de vêtements, n'en voyant plus l'utilité. A la fin de son calvaire, Athéna lui dit rapidement :

 **-Laisse tout cela ici, les garçons les prendront tout à l'heure, le temps que je m'occupe des trois, cela prendra environ une heure**

 **-Merci madame**

La dame acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retourna dans son antre, tandis que Lily s'empressa de le quitter. La jeune fille sortie dans la rue, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose, elle ne savait absolument pas où aller. Pendant un instant, elle hésita à aller demander avant de se reprendre. Elle trouverait par elle-même, elle n'était pas une potiche que l'on trimballait pour ses beaux yeux.

C'est d'un pas résolu que Lily remonta l'avenue, lisant enseigne et devanture. Elle s'arrêta alors devant un vieil immeuble, à la façade délabrée, étroite et abimée. Inspirant un bon coup, elle poussa la porte d'entrée, qui était surmonté de lettres gravées en or à l'inscription : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C ».

* * *

 **Donnez-moi votre avis !**

 **Bise et à la prochaine !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Eh oui ! C'est vraiment dur ! J'espère que ça avance pour toi aussi !**

 **Réponse Lefoudeslivre : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !**

 **Réponse à Lucie : Les auteurs ne te répondent pas ? C'est un scandale ! C'est notre premier devoir ! En tout cas, pour ma part, j'essayerais de le faire à chaque fois ! La venue de Peter n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! a la prochaine !**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Drôle de rencontres pour des achats :

 **-Bonjour ?** Fit Lily d'une petite voix

Elle s'avança prudemment, sur le parquet qui grinçait. L'intérieur était sombre, austère et tout paraissait légèrement négligé. Il s'agissait d'un espace étroit, tout en profondeur. De hautes étagères, où s'empilaient des milliers de boîtes, se dressaient le long des murs et atteignaient pratiquement le plafond de la pièce. Lily avança prudemment jusqu'à l'imposant bureau qui coupait la pièce en deux. Elle tenta, une nouvelle fois :

 **-Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ?**

Une nouvelle fois, le silence lui répondit. Lily hésitait à faire demi-tour quand un vieil homme glissa à toute vitesse jusqu'à elle. Il était accroché à une échelle qui se déplaçait toute seule le long du mur. L'homme, de ses yeux pales et perçant observa Lily avec un étrange sourire. Il descendit de son échelle et s'approcha un peu plus. La jeune fille fut soulagée quand il s'arrêta, bloqué par la table. D'une voix légèrement rauque, il dit :

 **-Tiens, une nouvelle élève. Votre visage me dit quelque chose. Vous avez de la famille chez les sorciers ?**

 **-Oui, mes grands-parents. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, vous êtes bien M. Ollivander ?**

 **-Exact. Voyons voir, oui, pourquoi pas**

M. Ollivander se retourna et grimpa sur son échelle, qui se dirigea vers le fond du magasin. Montant quelques barreaux, il attrapa une boite et revient vers Lily. L'homme en sortit une baguette, qu'il tendit à Lily en expliquant :

 **-If, 32.4 cm, rigide et forte, pour la métamorphose**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Allez !**

Lily inspira et prit la baguette. Elle ne l'avait même pas prise en main qu'elle la reposa. M. Ollivander la regarda fixement, avant de retourner à son échelle en marmonnant. La scène se reproduisit une nouvelle fois et la jeune femme se mit à craindre qu'aucune baguette ne lui convienne. Le fabriquant de baguette s'arrêta un instant, avant de réfléchir. Cette fois-ci, il grimpa sur l'échelle de l'autre mur et disparu au fond de son magasin. Lily attendit ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, avant que le marchand ne revienne avec une nouvelle boite. Il tendit la baguette à Lily en expliquant :

 **-Saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements**

Lily prit la baguette et sut, à peine effleuré, que c'était la bonne. Et au vu du sourire qu'abordait M. Ollivander, elle avait raison. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle rendit la baguette. Le fabriquant la remit dans sa boite et Lily paya avant de la reprendre. En voyant la somme qui lui restait, elle hésita à passer à Gringotts. Même si Maugrey lui avait ouvert son compte, elle ne voulait pas trop en abuser. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour récupérer son argent, sachant que l'auror allait le chercher pour eux.

La jeune fille décida donc de se rendre chez Fleury et Bott, pour se procurer les livres. Lily marcha un peu avant d'arriver devant la boutique. La devanture, classique, était beige. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et ne put retenir un sourire lorsque l'odeur du papier, du cuir, de l'ancien effleura ses narines. Elle se balada entre les rayons, la main sur les couvertures, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour les feuilletés, en lire un passage. Parfois, elle les gardait en main et continuait. D'autres fois, après une hésitation, elle les reposa. Perdu dans son monde, Lily ne s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre personne qu'en lui rentrant dedans. Tous les livres qu'elle tenait tombèrent sur le sol. Lily s'empressa de se baisser pour les ramasser, elle détestait voir un ouvrage abimé, surtout par sa faute. La personne en face d'elle se baissa à son tour et disant :

 **-Je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Attend, je vais t'aider**

 **-Merci beaucoup, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi**

 **-Tu entres aussi en première année ?** Fit la jeune fille en prenant le livre d'enchantements, **tu sais que tu n'en as besoin d'un seul, pas de quatre**

 **-Je les prends aussi pour mes frères, enfin mes amis, mais je les considère comme mes frères, nous avons grandi ensemble**

 **-C'est gentil, moi j'ai un grand-frère, d'ailleurs, le voilà, je dois y aller, à la prochaine !**

En effet, un garçon d'environ 16 ans venait vers eux. La ressemblance entre le frère et la sœur était frappante. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux bleus gris et leurs cheveux étaient bruns. Lorsque la jeune fille se releva pour partir, Lily lui s'exclama :

 **-Au fait, moi c'est Lily Evans et toi ?**

 **-Aliana, Aliana Jade !**

Lily sourit et prit ses livres. Plus la rentrée approchait et plus elle était impatiente. Elle voulait découvrir tous les secrets de la magie. En se dirigeant vers le comptoir, elle retrouva les garçons qui l'attendaient. Comme d'habitude, ils se chamaillaient pour un rien. En voyant Lily arrivée, chargée, ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Le groupe paya les bouquins et sortit du magasin. Sirius proposa alors :

 **-On va manger ? On finira les achats tout à l'heure ! Venez, je connais un endroit super !**

Et sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, il partit rapidement. Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse, le reste du groupe le suivant en courant, sans faire attention aux passants qu'ils bousculaient.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un glacier. Sirius, comme un connaisseur, entra dans la boutique. Il indiqua une table à ses amis et partit commander au comptoir. Remus soupira et rejoignit sa place. Il savait pertinemment que l'Animagus canin n'en ferait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude et il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de l'en empêcher. Les deux autres s'assirent à ses côtés et ils regardèrent Sirius revenir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le repas composé de glace et de gâteaux se déroula sous les rires des enfants. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Près d'une heure plus tard, le groupe sortit du glacier et James se dirigea vers la boutique d'en face. Ses yeux brillaient. Lily leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le magasin, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le fils Potter était un fan inconditionnel de Quidditch après tout. Pendant que les Animagi bavaient devant la nouvelle « comète 270, tu comprends c'est le meilleur balai du monde ! », Lily attrapa le bras d'un Remus désespéré et l'emmena avec lui et criant aux deux autres :

 **-On va acheter le reste avec Remus ! On se retrouve là-bas !** Et Lily éclata de rire en voyant le regard empli de reconnaissance du loup-garou.


	36. Chapter 36

**Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Je crois que je me suis trompée d'univers, désolé !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant !**

 **Réponse à Lucie : C'est possible... Par contre, on ne voit pas Peter dans ce chapitre ci, je fais durer le suspense !**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Panpan la Fripouille :

Les deux amis cherchèrent pendant un moment les affaires qui leurs fallait. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour renouveler leurs stocks personnels. Environ deux heures plus tard, ils retrouvèrent James et Sirius, qui sortaient du magasin de farces. En voyant le sourire qui dessinait leurs lèvres, Lily soupira. Elle se doutait déjà des bêtises de ses amis, ayant participé à la création de la plupart d'entre elles.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées, Sirius s'arrêta devant un autre magasin. Lily s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

 **-Pourquoi une animalerie ?**

 **-Eh bien, Remus a des petits problèmes de fourrure non ?**

 **-Sirius,** gronda le loup-garou

 **-Tu es un génie Patmol !** Fit James en entrant dans le magasin

 **-Je sais, je sais, heureusement que vous le remarquez de temps en temps,** en entrant à son tour

 **-Ne me dit pas qu'ils pensent à ce que je pense que tu penses ?** Questionna Lily en se tournant vers Remus

 **-Eh bien, si je pense ce que tu penses, alors nous devons certainement penser ceux qu'ils pensent…** Lui répondit le garçon

 **-En même temps, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Quand ils pensent…**

 **-Le problème est là, ils ne pensent pas. C'est nous qui pensons !** Argumenta Remus

 **-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais venez, sinon on choisira sans vous et je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire !** Fit Sirius en sortant la tête du magasin

Les deux amis se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire sous le regard désapprobateur des passants. De vieilles carnes sans humour comme aurait dit un certain canin. Remus et Lily entrèrent dans l'animalerie et furent aussitôt assailli par l'odeur d'animal qui y régnait. En se baladant entre les allées, Lily vit de nombreuses créatures. Il y avait des chats, des hiboux, des crapauds, des salamandres, des boursouffles… A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une cage, l'animal arrêtait son activité et la regardait. Cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

En entendant un bruit inhabituel, Lily se retourna vivant faisant tomber une cage par terre avec son sac à dos. Elle se précipita pour la récupérer. La porte qui fermait la cage était abimée et l'animal à l'intérieur semblait effrayé. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Lily en tomba amoureuse. C'était un petit lapin nain. Elle le prit dans ses mains. Il était tout petit, avec de petites oreilles droites un petit museau qui frémissait. Lily le caressa doucement et l'animal ferma les yeux. Sa fourrure couleur satin était toute douce à toucher.

La jeune fille le garda dans l'une de ses mains et prit la cage dans l'autre. Elle le garderait, peu lui importait l'avis des garçons. D'ailleurs, elle les retrouva un peu plus loin, en train de discuter :

 **-Aller, un niffleurs est une bonne idée !** Disait James

 **-Non. Ce sera un chat,** fit Remus, intransigeant

 **-Lunard, les chats nous détestent, tiens Lily ! Dis, c'est quoi dans ta main ?** Demanda Sirius

 **-Un petit lapin que je compte adopté. Il est trop mignon !**

 **-C'est une bonne idée, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à m'occuper d'un animal,** commenta Remus, pragmatique

 **-Mais ce ne sera pas le petit problème de fourrure de Remus, mais de Lily, donc ça ne convient pas,** argumenta James

 **-Nous pourrions dire que c'est celui de Remus, mais comme vous deux vous êtes vraiment peu soigneux, c'est moi qui le garde pour éviter qu'il meure sous une pile de chaussettes sales,** proposa Lily

 **-Hey ! Mes chaussettes sentent juste un peu, je ne te permets pas !** S'écria Sirius

 **-De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper d'un animal,** répéta Remus

 **-C'est réglé alors !**

 **-Au fait Lily, tu comptes l'appeler comment ?** Demanda Sirius

 **-Je n'ai pas encore décidé…**

 **-Parfait, j'ai une idée alors !** S'exclama Sirius fier de lui

 **-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais vas-y propose toujours,** répondit la jeune fille

 **-Panpan ! Comme dans Bambi !**

 **-Je ne m'appelle pas Bambi sale cabot !** S'écria James

 **-Non mais regarde le ! Il bouge la patte pareille !**

 **-C'est commun à tous les lapins ça, enfin ça aurait pu être pire,** commenta Remus

 **-Je pensais plutôt à Fripouille, mais Panpan lui va bien**

 **-Je préfère Fripouille personnellement,** dit James

 **-Je propose que Remus choisisse, comme ça devrait être le sien,** proposa Sirius

 **-Mais c'est celui de Lily**

 **-Eh bien, appelons-le alors Panpan la Fripouille, comme ça tout le monde est content,** conclue Lily

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Pendant qu'elle réglait les formalités, les garçons sortirent et attendirent Lily après avoir acheté de la poudre de cheminette. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Bathilda et lui racontèrent leur journée et lui montrèrent leurs achats. Panpan fut aussitôt adopté par la vieille dame.

La fin du mois de juillet et le mois d'aout passa avec lenteur pour tous les enfants. Pour Lily, ce fut l'attente qui lui pesa. Pour Remus, la crainte d'être découvert et d'être banni. Pour Sirius, la peur de revoir les membres de sa famille. Pour James, l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison. A cause de sa magie, il absorbait les ondes négatives et déprimait, ce qui créait encore plus d'onde négative. Heureusement pour eux, le jour du départ arriva.

La semaine avant leur départ, ils étaient retournés à Godric's Hollow. Ce fut donc Bathilda qui les réveilla à l'aube. Elle vérifia leurs valises et que Panpan était bien dans sa cage. Le groupe petit déjeuna. Ils partirent ensuite pour la gare de Londres. En ce premier septembre, la foule était dense. Un peu angoissé par le monde, les enfants restaient proche de Bathilda. Cette dernière les guida à entre les moldues jusqu'à un mur. Là, elle dit aux enfants :

 **-Pour accéder à la gare, il faut traverser le mur. Marcher vite en sa direction et tout se passera bien**

Les enfants se regardèrent. Traverser un mur de brique ? C'était impossible. Sirius, pas forcément le plus courageux, mais sans aucun doute le plus fou, inspira un grand coup et lança son chariot en direction du mur.


	37. Chapter 37

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Contente que tu apprécies toujours autant !**

 **Réponse à Lucie : Oui, le tome 1 est bientôt terminé, mais comme tu l'as compris, le tome 2 est déjà partiellement écrit le début, les 19 premiers chapitres en réalité !**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : La voie :

Au moment de l'impact, Sirius ferma les yeux. Il était fou, il le savait, il allait entrer dans le mur et passer pour un imbécile. Pour, lorsqu'il rencontra quelque chose, c'était bien après son estimation et bien moins dure. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix :

 **-Sale gosse ! Ne pourrais-tu pas faire attention un peu ? Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! Pff, encore un sang-de-bourbe, il faut vraiment les éliminer ceux-là**

La personne qui venait de parler était grand. Sa tenue portait le blason de la maison Serpentard. Sirius retient ses mots et s'empressa de disparaitre, en voyant une jeune femme venir veux eux. Elle était grande et belle. Ses cheveux noirs bouclaient et elle portait le blason de Serpentard. Même si Sirius ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans, il la reconnaissait sans aucun problème, c'était sa détestable cousine, Bellatrix Black future Lestrange.

En retrouvant ses amis, il essaya tant bien que mal de paraître normal, ce qui ne fonctionna pas du tout. Avant que James tente de lui soutirer des informations, l'Animagus canin demanda :

 **-Où est Lily ?**

 **-Elle est allée dire bonjour à quelqu'un qu'elle a rencontré sur le chemin de traverse. Et toi alors, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme,** répondit James

 **-Je crois que c'est le cas… Peter ? Peter Pettigrew ?**

Les deux autres garçons tournèrent immédiatement la tête. Un garçon grassouillet les regardait. Il avait des yeux globuleux, des oreilles détachées et un air de surprise et de panique sur le visage. Remus s'approcha de lui et murmura :

 **-Je… je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois en vie**

 **-Moi aussi… Enfin de vous voir… D'être en vie aussi… Enfin… désolé**

 **-Ne panique pas ! C'est que nous !** S'exclama James en lui tapant sur l'épaule, **on a plein de trucs à se dire !**

 **-On fera ça dans le train, là, je dois aller dire au revoir à ma mère**

 **-Ok ! A tout !** Répondit Sirius. Il se tourna vers ses amis et dit, **je suis vraiment content qu'il s'en soit sorti. C'était presque impossible**

 **-Oui, il a pu retrouver sa mère aussi, c'est une bonne chose,** confirma James

Remus ne donna pas son avis. Il avait suivi Peter des yeux, qui s'était retourné vers une dame au dos courbé. Le loup-garou, à cause du bruit n'entendait pas les paroles, mais au vu de l'expression de Peter, il savait que ce n'était pas très joyeux. Remus, détourna le regard et regarda l'horloge. Le train allait bientôt partir. Il proposa à ses amis :

 **-Allons chercher un wagon, nous le retrouverons tout à l'heure**

Les Animagi acquiescèrent et montèrent dans le train. Après une dizaine de wagon, ils virent Lily assis à l'intérieur, en train de discuter avec une fille et un garçon. Sans une once d'hésitation, James entra et s'affala à côté de Lily. Il se présenta :

 **-Salut Lily ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ? Bonjour, moi c'est James et vous ?**

 **-Aliana Jade, enchantée**

 **-Severus Rogue**

 **-Rogue ? Lily, traine pas avec un Rogue, c'est un mangemort,** s'exclama Sirius en entrant à son tour

 **-Vu ton apparence, tu dois être un Black, tu n'as pas à parler**

 **-Les garçons, s'il vous plait**

 **-Servilus se rebelle ? Quoi que Slavilus est pas mal… Tu obéis à la baguette à ce qui parais ! Tu en penses quoi Cornedrue, Servilus ou Slavilus ?** Se moqua Sirius

 **-Sirius ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça !** S'écria Lily en colère

 **-C'est un mangemort ! Il va tenter de te tuer !**

 **-Sirius, calme toi, Lily sait ce qu'elle fait, je te signal qu'elle a réussi à nous supporter, laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut,** tenta Remus en entrant dans le wagon

 **-Pff, on te le laisse, Velcaria. On sera dans un autre wagon,** fit Sirius avec une pointe de déception dans la voie

 **-Fait simplement attention ok ?** Demanda James en suivant son frère de cœur

 **-Désolé pour ça Lily. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, ravi de vous rencontrer, malgré les circonstances**

Sans un mot de plus, Remus sortit à son tour du wagon, laissant le silence s'installer. Les locataires du wagon se remirent en mouvement en entendant le sifflement du train, ainsi que les soubresauts indiquant son départ. Aliana se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en vitesse. La jeune fille cria au revoir à ses parents avant de s'asseoir. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle engagea la conversation :

 **-Alors, vous êtes tous les deux des sang-purs ?**

 **-Pour ma part, pas vraiment, j'ai des ascendants sorciers, mais mes parents n'ont aucuns pouvoirs magiques**

 **-Sang-pur,** marmonna Severus sous le regard insistant des filles

 **-Tu es un mangemort ?** Demanda de but en blanc Aliana

 **-Ne crois pas les délires d'un Black, c'est sa famille de dégénérée qui en est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tourne mal**

 **-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Sirius est quelqu'un de bien !**

 **-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? Pourquoi es-tu encore dans ce wagon ?**

 **-Calme-toi un peu ! Lily voulait simplement être gentille,** gronda Aliana

 **-C'est juste qu'ils sont des imbéciles de temps en temps, mais ils sont très gentils,** expliqua maladroitement Lily

 **-Ils ne feront pas partit de mes amis,** grommela Severus

 **-Je crois que peu de personnes en fera partit,** répliqua acerbement Aliana, qui n'aimait pas du tout le garçon, **au fait Lily, tu as eu le temps de lire** ** _Utilisation et transformation des sortilèges_** **?**

 **-Ah oui ! J'aime beaucoup aimer l'approche que l'auteur avait de la magie, comme quoi c'était une modélisation de l'esprit, qui entrainait une modification de… Désolé, je m'emporte vite sur les sujets qui m'intéressent !**

 **-Je suis dans le même cas que toi ! L'odeur du vieux papier…**

 **-L'encre sèche qui craque quand tu tournes la page…**

 **-Les mots tracés avec applications…**

 **-L'ambiance et le frisson…**

 **-Le silence de la bibliothèque…**

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Severus, lui, dans son coin, avait sorti un livre de potion. En le voyant, Lily s'exclama :

 **-Toi aussi tu aimes les potions ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Dis Lily, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien le monde de la magie, tu es une sorte de né-moldue non ?**

 **-Eh bien, comme j'étais une sorcière, il fallait mieux que je parte… Et puis j'ai rencontré les garçons, alors je suis restée avec eux… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler,** répondit Lily, **mais toi alors, comment s'appelle ton frère ?**

 **-Danaël, mais il est déjà pris !** Rigola Aliana

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rires. Le reste du trajet se déroula sensiblement pareil, avec une monopolisation de la parole par les deux filles. De temps à autre, Lily essayait d'inclure Severus dans la conversation, mais le garçon semblait peu enclin à se livrer et Aliana ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Pourtant, quand elle dû partir pendant une demi-heure à la recherche de son grand-frère, le jeune homme développa un étrange lien avec Lily. Cette dernière se promit de garder cette amitié naissante, même si tout le monde était contre elle. On lui avait accordé sa chance, elle n'avait pas le droit de la refuser à quelqu'un.


	38. Chapter 38

**Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !**

 **Réponse à Guest : C'est bien ça, Sirius est enfin là ! J'utilise très peu les surnoms, je dois te l'avouer, mais les voici tout de même avec en plus les expressions que j'utilise pour qualifier mes personnages :**

 **\- James Potter = Potter, l'Animagus, l'imbécile, l'idiot, le garçon à lunettes, Cornedrue, Corny**

 **\- Sirius Black = Black, l'Animagus canin, Patmol, Clébard, le Traitre**

 **\- Remus Lupin = le loup-garou, l'ambré, Lupin, le monstre, la bête, le calme, Lunard**

 **\- Lily Evans = Evans, Lys, Lily-jolie, Velrica, princesse, soeurette, la rousse, la roussette, la colérique, Miss Potter, l'élémentaliste**

 **\- Severus Rogue = Sev, Rogue, Servillus**

 **Réponse à Lucie : J'y crois pas, tu as deviné ! Tu es trop forte ! C'est grâce à ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il va intégrer les maraudeurs, enfin tu verras ça plus tard !**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Arrivée à Poudlard :

Sirius quitta le wagon. Il était énervé et se sentait trahi par sa sœur adoptive. A peine avait-elle rencontré une nouvelle personne qu'elle les laissait sur le bas de la route. Il n'aimait pas ce Severus. Et même si une petite voie au fond de sa tête lui disait qu'il avait mal agit, il ne s'en voulait pas. Il devait éloigner ce garçon de sa sœur, de sa famille. Il savait qu'il était possessif, c'était l'un de ses traits de caractères. Lily aussi le savait. Elle comprenait le fait qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle s'approche trop de certaines personnes, c'était ainsi, l'instinct animal. Et pourtant là, elle le laissait en plan.

Quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, l'Animagus canin s'arrêta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il grognait. Il eut un petit sourire désolé pour James et se sentit un peu coupable. Il n'avait pas pensé à son meilleur ami, qui considérait Lily comme sa propriété. Ça avait d'ailleurs beaucoup énervé la jeune fille quand elle l'avait appris. Lui aussi ne devait pas apprécier le nouvel ami de Lily. Non, rectification, vu comment il serait la mâchoire et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il devait le détester. Pourtant, il se força à sourire et à dire :

 **-Je préfère Servilus**

Sirius éclata de rire, recouvrant ainsi le sifflet du train et retrouvant sa bonne humeur qui le caractérisait tant. D'un pas plus léger, il rejoignit Remus en courant, qui attendait devant la porte d'un wagon. A cause des soubresauts, Sirius tomba presque dans la cabine où se trouvait Peter. Il sentit presque Remus lever les yeux au ciel. James arriva à son tour et s'allongea sur la banquette en face de Peter. C'est sans compter sur Sirius qui lui sauta dessus, lui coupant le souffle. Le loup-garou ne put retenir un léger rire et s'assit à côté de Peter. Pendant que les deux Animagi se chamaillaient, il lui demanda :

 **-Alors, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Bien… Et toi ?  
**

 **-Bien,** répondit doucement le loup-garou

 **-Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu as pu t'en sortir,** questionna Sirius

 **-Eh bien, c'est que…**

 **-Allez ! On est tes amis non ?** S'exclama Sirius

 **-C'est juste que personne n'est au courant…**

 **-Tu sais, nous garderons ton secret, après tout, tu as bien gardé les nôtres,** incita James à son tour

 **-Je suis un métamorphe,** marmonna Peter

 **-Je n'ai rien compris, peux-tu répéter ?** Demanda Patmol

 **-Un métamorphe,** répondit Remus à la place de son ami, **c'est une personne qui est un Animagus de naissance, en règle générale, on en trouve principalement en Afrique**

 **-Mais vous devez en parler à personnes ! Enfin s'il vous plait**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On gardera le secret !** Fit Sirius

 **-Et tu es quoi ?** Voulu savoir James

 **-Un rat**

 **-C'est trop bien ! Tu peux te faufiler partout ! C'est génial, je vois déjà comment tu vas pouvoir nous aider !** S'exclama l'Animagus canin

 **-Sirius, laisse-lui le choix quand même,** interrompis le loup-garou

 **-Je veux bien vous aider !** Fit Peter sans doute un peu trop vite

James et Sirius se tapèrent dans la main, sans prendre conscience du malaise de leur ami. La bonne humeur régna durant tout le trajet, surtout après le passage du chariot de friandises. C'est comme ça que les trouva Aliana, qui passait devant leur cabine. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle entra et leur dit :

 **-Vous savez, Lily ne vous en veut pas vraiment. Je pense qu'elle a peur de ne pas avoir d'amis**

 **-C'est sûr, mais elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autres que Servilus,** grommela Sirius

 **-Je suis d'accord avec vous, je ne le sens pas ce gars-là, d'ailleurs, je dois y retourner, je voudrais pas la laisser toute seule avec lui**

 **-Au fait, ton nom de famille c'est bien Jade ?** Demanda James

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Tu fais partit de la famille de Gustave Jade, l'attrapeur d'Angleterre ?**

 **-C'est mon père, tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?** Fit malicieusement Aliana

 **-Et comment ! Ton père est un grand joueur !**

 **-Merci, je lui dirais ! Ravi de vous rencontrer les garçons !**

Sur ses mots, elle quitta la cabine. Passa ensuite un préfet, qui leur ordonna de mettre leur robe de sorcier. La fin du trajet se passa tranquillement, tandis que la luminosité baissait derrière la grande vitre. Les garçons s'en rendirent compte quand le train ralenti puis s'arrêta. Un préfet passa dans les couloirs, rappelant à tous de laisser les valises dans le train, qu'elles seraient amenées magiquement dans le château.

Les garçons sortirent du train et se retrouvèrent perdu dans la foule. Ils entendirent tout de même une voix grave et forte les interpeler :

 **-Les premières années, par ici ! Venez par ici les premières années ! Je suis Hagrid le garde-chasse ! Première année ! Par ici !**

James fut le premier à voir le semi-géant agiter sa lanterne. Il attrapa la manche de ses amis et les emmena dans la direction d'Hagrid. Ils retrouvèrent alors Lily, Aliana et Severus. Pendant une demi-heure environ, le semi-géant appela les premières années, pour être sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se perdrait. Malheureusement pour eux, plus ils attendaient et plus le brouillard tombait. Le semi-géant emmena donc sa troupe de première année sur un chemin de terre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un ensemble de barque.

Les premières années chuchotaient entre elles, effrayés. Le brouillard était si dense qu'ils voyaient à peine l'eau du lac. Des cris de terreurs retentirent lorsque le tonnerre gronda. Il fut aussitôt suivi par une pluie dense, qui, en moins d'une minute, trempa tout le monde jusqu'aux os. Hagrid s'écria, pour se faire entendre au-dessus du vacarme :

 **-Montez dans les barques, allez ! Allez ! Pas plus de deux dans chacune ! Plus vous irez vite et plus vite vous serez à l'abri !**

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers les embarcations. James se mit avec Sirius, Remus avec Peter, Lily avec Aliana et Severus avec une fille aux cheveux bruns. Comme comprenant le désir des enfants, les barques filèrent sur la surface de l'eau, les faisant parfois décoller, à mesure que les vagues grossissaient.

Soudain, une personne cria, suivit par une autre et encore et encore. Devant eux, une espèce de monstre s'agitait dans l'eau. A cause de la pluie et des ballottements créent par le bateau, Lily mit du temps avant d'apercevoir la créature. Et quand elle la vie, elle aurait préféré ne jamais être au courant de son existence.

La créature, partiellement visible, bougeait en dehors de l'eau une sorte d'immense tentacule. De temps à autre, celle-ci frappait le lac, créant gerbes et remous. En fond de cette sinistre scène, un château se dessinait. Il aurait sans doute pu être magnifique, éclairé de mille feux comme il était. Mais il ajoutait une note terrifiante. Il apparaissait comme monstrueux lorsqu'il était illuminé par les éclairs et le vent qui passait entre les tours créait un mugissement démoniaque. Lily, comme beaucoup d'autres, n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez eux. Cependant, les barques filaient toujours en direction du monstre.


	39. Chapter 39

**Salut à tous ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est en cours d'écriture, je publierais par contre avec un autre titre : Les maraudeurs à Poudlard**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : J'adore toujours autant nos échanges ! C'est vraiment génial d'échanger avec quelqu'un comme ça !**

 **Réponse à Lucie : A ma connaissance, les métamorphes n'existent pas dans HP. Par contre, cela me semble logique... Une sorte de malédiction qui se transmet de génération en génération... C'était un besoin, car je ne savais pas comment faire de Peter un Animagus. En plus, il va rester douze ans sous forme animal, un exploit étrange je trouve ! Pour la description de Poudlard, j'en avais mare du magnifique ! Trop beau ! Super grand ! Je me suis demandée se que ressentirais des gosses de 11 ans s'ils découvraient le château sous la pluie, en pleine tempête...**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Une arrivée magique :

Lily voyait le monstre se rapprocher de plus en plus. Les barques ne semblaient pas vouloir l'éviter. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils allaient tous se fracasser contre la créature. La seule solution était d'utiliser la magie. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, trop de facteurs venaient la perturber. Et la pluie qui tombait ne l'aidait pas.

La jeune fille tentait de trouver une solution. Le sortilège était beaucoup trop puissant pour être défait. Ils ne pourraient donc pas éviter. Le monstre n'était pas très haut, mais assez large, elle ne pourrait donc pas le déplacer. C'est Aliana qui lui donna la solution :

 **-Si seulement on pouvait passer au-dessus !**

Pour Lily, ce fut comme un déclic. Elle voyait la solution se dessiner dans son esprit. La barque flottait sur l'eau et suivait un unique chemin. Mais si l'eau changeait d'étage, les barques flotteraient toujours dessus ? Lily s'en rendait compte maintenant, les formules qu'elle connaissait lui serait d'aucune utilité dans de telles conditions. Mise à part un. S'y elle s'écoutait réfléchir et que la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, elle aurait explosé de rire. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle remarqua alors que toutes les barques s'étaient rapprochées les unes des autres. Elle entendit alors Sirius crier par-dessus le vacarme :

 **-Peu importe ta solution, fais-le !**

La jeune fille n'hésita pas un instant. Ses amis avaient confiance en elle. D'après le professeur McGonagall, elle avait une facilité avec les enchantements. Lily espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait raison. La rousse se mit debout, la baguette pointer vers la créature et ferma les yeux. Elle s'imagina l'eau former un pont et passer au-dessus du monstre. Elle sentait sa magie élémentaire lui répondre, il lui fallait simplement un petit coup de baguette. Lily inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Elle cria alors :

 **-Aguamenti !**

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que son sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Pourtant, peu à peu, elle vit l'eau s'élever dans un chemin. La pluie qui tombait renforçait son sortilège et Lily attrapa sa baguette avec les deux mains. Elle ne devait pas lâcher, pas maintenant, malgré la difficulté. Lorsque les barques prirent le chemin créé par Lily, elle eut un sursaut d'énergie. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Pourtant, son sort lui échappait, elle n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. Alors qu'ils allaient passer au-dessus du monstre, Lily lâcha et tomba au fond de la barque.

La jeune fille s'accrocha à Aliana et attendit le choc contre la bête, mais rien ne vient. En sortant légèrement la tête, elle vit une dizaine de silhouette sur la rive, la baguette levée. Les professeurs étaient là. Les barques passèrent sans aucun problème au-dessus d'un monstre étrangement fixe et arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Les embarcations glissèrent jusqu'aux professeurs et les premières années s'empressèrent de descendre. Qui sait, les barques aurait peut-être l'envie de repartir s'ils tardaient trop. Une fois tout le monde sain et sauf sur la terre ferme, les professeurs escortèrent les élèves jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Là, l'un des membres de l'équipe enseignante, affublé d'un chapeau violet avec des étoiles orange et une robe de la même couleur, lança un sortilège aux élèves qui furent secs en un instant. Avec un sourire chaleureux, il s'adressa à l'ensemble des premières années :

 **-Bonsoir à tous, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Je suis navré que ce voyage soit votre première impression de Poudlard. Cette tempête s'est déclaré au dernier moment. Normalement, la visite du château par les barques est un moment exceptionnel, j'en garde encore un très bon souvenir. Avant que la répartition ne commence, je voudrais féliciter les élèves qui ont trouvé une solution avant notre arrivée. Vous avez fait preuve d'un véritable sang-froid et d'une grande maîtrise magique. Je vous laisse entre les mains de Minerva et je vous retrouve tout à l'heure dans la grande salle**

Pendant tout son discours, le professeur Dumbledore avait le regard fixé sur Lily, qui était mal à l'aise. Une fois le directeur partit, le professeur McGonagall prit un escalier, aussitôt suivit par les premières années. Elle les amena devant une grande porte et se tourna vers les enfants. D'une voie claire, elle annonça :

 **-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Griffondor, Poussouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Je vais aller m'enquérir de l'état de la grande salle. Lorsque je reviendrais, vous vous placerez deux par deux. La répartition commencera ensuite. Profitez-en pour remettre correctement vos tenues**

Le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons et ouvrit l'un des battants de la porte. En se penchant, certains eurent un rapide aperçu de la salle qui semblait magnifique et où un brouhaha régnait. Lily, mal à l'aise, se dandinait sur place. Elle s'approcha d'Aliana et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **-Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure…**

 **-Tu nous as sauvé la vie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en parlerais à personnes sans ta permission, c'est ce que tu allais me demander ?**

 **-Oui… Merci, tu n'as pas peur de moi ?**

 **-Non, moi aussi je sais déjà utiliser la magie. Enfin, pas à ton niveau, là, c'est du grand art. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce sortilège s'apprend en 6** **ème** **année quand tu choisis sortilèges pour tes aspics. Et vu ta maîtrise, c'est niveau 7** **ème** **année au moins,** expliqua Aliana

 **-J'ai des facilités avec les éléments,** lui appris Lily

 **-Tu restes tout de même une grande magicienne. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes parents t'ont laissé avec des sorciers, tu as un énorme potentiel magique**

 **-Ce n'est pas exactement la raison…** Intervient Lily

 **-Pourtant** , commença Aliana

 **-Je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois,** promit Lily

 **-Tout est prêt maintenant, suivez-moi**

Le professeur McGonagall venait de revenir, interrompant ainsi toutes les conversations. Elle ouvrit les portes et les premières années, rangés deux par deux, avancèrent prudemment vers cette nouvelle salle.


	40. Chapter 40

**C'est avec une certaine tristesse que je vous offre mon dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

 **Comme vous l'avez compris, la suite existe et est en ligne ! Je vous donnerais le lien à la fin du chapitre aussi !**

 **Enfin,** **mon ordi refuse... La suite s'appelle, les maraudeurs à Poudlard !  
**

 **Réponse à Lefoudeslivre : Heureuse que tout te plait ! Merci pour tes commentaires !**

 **Réponse à ElwennSnape : Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire pour chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment génial ! J'adore nos discussions et j'espère sincèrement te retrouver dans le tome 2 !**

 **Réponse à Lucie : J'espère que la fin sera à ta convenance !**

 **Réponse à Lucia Fila : Merci encore pour ton super commentaire ! J'espère que la fin te plaira et que je te retrouverais au tome suivant !**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Un nouveau départ :

Lily et Aliana s'étaient mis en tête de cortège. James et Sirius étaient juste derrière elle. Eux-mêmes étaient suivit par Remus et Peter. En découvrant la grande salle, les deux jeunes filles, comme les autres premières années, furent impressionnées. La première chose qu'elles remarquèrent fut le plafond. Il semblait être à ciel ouvert, n'ayant pour limite que l'imagination. Et malgré l'affreuse tempête qui régnait dehors et qui semblait être au-dessus de leur tête, la pluie ne tombait pas. Lily avait l'impression d'être dans l'œil du cyclone, elle voyait l'extérieur sans être affecté par les éléments. La deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua fut la multitude de bougies qui éclairaient la salle. Elles se trouvaient partout, à différentes altitudes et brillaient d'un éclat chaleureux.

En baissant le regard, Lily vit qu'ils longeaient quatre tables. Des élèves plus âgés les regardaient passer, se demandant qui viendrait s'asseoir avec eux, au niveau des places libres. Lily remarqua que chaque table portait un blason, ou plutôt, chaque élèves assis à une même table portaient le même blason. Il y avait un lion d'or sur un fond rouge, Griffondor. Un blaireau noir sur un fond jaune, Poussouffle. Un aigle brun sur un fond bleu, Serdaigle. Un serpent gris sur un fond vert, Serpentard. La couleur des cravates différait aussi, mais ce n'était qu'un détails, comparé à la table des professeurs, qui apparaissent dans son champ de vision.

Celle-ci, posé sur une estrade, dominait l'assemblée. Chaque professeur était assis sur une chaise, dominé par une sorte de trône, où le directeur siégeait. La vaisselle posée devant eux brillait de mille feux se trouvait aux côtés du directeur, surement celle du professeur McGonagall. Un lutrin en or, en forme de phénix se trouvait devant la table des professeurs. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de mystique.

Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Lily, c'était le vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret sur l'estrade. Le professeur McGonagall monta les quelques marches de celle-ci et se retourna vers les premières années. Du rouleau qu'elle tenait à la main, elle indiqua l'espace libre devant elle et demanda d'une voix ferme :

 **-Veillez attendre ici, s'il vous plait**

Obéissant, les premières années s'approchèrent et se mirent en arc de cercle, pour que chacun puisse voir l'étrange chapeau devant eux, ainsi que les professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole, une fois tout le monde à sa place et le silence revenu :

 **-Bien, avant que nous commencions, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous dire quelques mots**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui venait de se lever. Il posa son regard, qui semblait lire dans l'âme, sur chaque nouvel élève, puis, fit de même avec ceux des années supérieures. Il s'arrêta particulièrement sur les maraudeurs, comme s'il savait par avance que ses recommandations allaient être enfreinte. Le directeur commença :

 **-Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur.** Il regarda une nouvelle les élèves devant lui. **Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit, à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt.** Le professeur fit une pause. **Je vous rappelle aussi que se baigner dans le lac noir est déconseillé.** Il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant le mouvement de recul collectif des premières années. **Vous risqueriez dans le pire des cas de vous faire attraper par le calamar géant et de ne jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface.** Cette fois-ci, son regard se dirigea derrière les nouveaux arrivant, s'arrêtant sur une bande d'élèves de Griffondor. **D'autre part, notre concierge, M. Rusard,** le professeur Dumbledore montra un vieil homme qui se tenait non loin de l'estrade, **m'a chargé de vous rappeler que se balader dans les couloirs la nuit est également interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à être puni douloureusement.** Sa voix se fit plus sombre. Il termina tout de même. **Merci de votre attention**

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit et les élèves attendirent. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Soudain, le chapeau qui était posé sur le tabouret commença à bouger. Le chapeau se redressa légèrement et trois fentes apparurent. Les deux du haut formèrent des yeux et celle du bas un sourire. Le chapeau gesticula un peu avant d'ouvrir ce qui lui servait de bouche pour commencer à chanter :

 **-** **_Fabriqué de cuir maintenant tout abimé_**

 ** _Posé sur une étagère ou un tabouret,_**

 ** _Vous craignez ma décision, sans vous exprimer,_**

 ** _Je suis le Choixpeau des chapeaux, j'suis au sommet._**

 ** _Les esprits les plus grands, je les ai rencontrés._**

 ** _Je vous classe parmi les différentes maisons,_**

 ** _Chacune portant étendards, valeurs et blasons._**

 ** _Créé par les fondateurs, école enchantée,_**

 ** _Suivant vos qualités, une maison vous conviendra,_**

 ** _Une place pour vous y est déjà prête,_**

 ** _Et qui saura polir le diamant que vous êtes,_**

 ** _Votre esprit me dira quelle maison vous ira._**

 ** _Il y a Griffondor, qui accueille les braves,_**

 ** _Pas les trop réfléchis ou bien grands ambitieux,_**

 ** _Mais ceux qui se battent avec le cœur amoureux,_**

 ** _Qui vivent pleinement, brisant les chaînes des esclaves._**

 ** _Si vous avez la loyauté comme qualité,_**

 ** _La patience, la fête, l'amitié sont votre crédo,_**

 ** _La maison Poussouffle vous prendra sans hésiter,_**

 ** _Et vous offrira une belle famille comme cadeau._**

 ** _Serdaigle représente savoir et connaissance,_**

 ** _Les travailleurs auront leurs lettres de noblesse,_**

 ** _La magie deviendra votre plus belle science_**

 ** _Et les studieux gagneront une grande adresse._**

 ** _Vient Serpentard, aux lions ils se sont opposés,_**

 ** _Dénigré pour leur ruse et pour leur ambition,_**

 ** _Mais ils représentent une élite soudée_**

 ** _Et possède la noblesse comme prédisposition._**

 ** _Aujourd'hui divisé, comme Poudlard au départ,_**

 ** _Tous choisissent leur camp comme un choix manichéen,_**

 ** _Mais n'oubliez pas, la guerre n'est qu'un réel cauchemar,_**

 ** _Le pardon est nécessaire, pour le plus grand bien._**

 ** _Même si vous serez dans des maisons différentes,_**

 ** _La haine irrémédiable devra pas s'installer,_**

 ** _Vous pouvez vous soutenir et vous apprécier._**

 ** _Et à vous de changer ce futur qui les tentent._**

 ** _Voici le temps venu, je n'ai que trop parler_**

 ** _Et la répartition va bientôt commencer,_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas mes paroles, destin non tracé,_**

 ** _Car un très fort sentiment, peut tous nous sauver._**

* * *

 **Voici la fin. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et ma chanson ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !  
**

 **RDV sur Les Maraudeurs à Poudlard !  
**


	41. Fin

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont continué mon histoire, à savoir les maraudeurs à Poudlard.**

 **Sachez que je viens de la supprimer. Je suis de moins en moins sur ce site et il ne me plait plus. Je continue cependant de toujours la publier sur Wattpad, avec le même pseudo, Liske3e. Si vous souhaitez avoir la suite, allez-y.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée,**

 **Liske3e**


End file.
